Harry Potter and the Queen of Ice
by Jasie Song
Summary: An AU fifth year: starring Snape, Harry, Neville, Draco, Fred, Bill, Hermione, and Sheranaqua an OC, as well as other canon characters. Life at Hogwarts intersects with an ancient monarchy.
1. Stage 1: A Girl and her Cat?

Author's note: This is an alternate universe fic of Harry's **_fifth_** year and onwards. Harry is not the main character but he shows up a lot. I do not own the books :S If you note any errors (especially from books 1-4) please leave a review :) This starts out at a PG level, but gravitates towards a thematic pg-13 or more in later chapters. I am currently updating the story/editing, which is why all the old chapters are missing. They should be back soon!

* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Severus Snape, and all related terms such as muggles and knuts, etc. Alas, this is only a fanfiction!

* * *

Stage 1: A girl and her cat?

* * *

~I'll pack my bags

Go to Gibralter

But you can't send my heart away~

* * *

By all accounts, it was an ordinary day. A few urban pigeons were cooing, seventeen tourists were eating at the corner sandwhich shop, and a couple of stray cats were milling about looking for scraps. A tabby of a particularly peculiar shade of gray was especially hungry. Her name was Yabby, or Yabine Lakisha Alphonse to that one Aunt who always had a plan for her life when she visited. To the locals, she was simply 'Scram, cat!'

Yabby had wandered the streets of London for ten years, the violet tinge fading from her grey fur until she looked as gaunt and bony and as un-strikingly ordinary as any wild stray. If perhaps she was a bit longer lived and more cunning than even a cat had a right and proper claim to be, it was blamed upon the proximity of her prowling zone to the Cat's Back Pub.

Why such an ordinary building could affect the mind of so many people, when its only true claim to fame was a preponderance of bizarre knicknacks, had all to due with a month-long trip the bar's own feline resident had taken to visit relatives in Findland. Since the cat's return the whole place had been given new life, and it seemed every cat in the area was now excused a few oddities and unnatural traits as part of the special nature of the Cat's Back Pub. So in these days, no one noticed just another wild-cat, no matter how unusual her behavior, and no matter how loud her stomach growled.

* * *

Yabby's paws made barely a sound on the damp sidewalk as she padded down the streets farther from the tourists than she normally went. There were little girl's playing here, perhaps on recess from some sort of school. An old chainlink fence, covered in rust, enclosed them in - or kept the world out. Yabby looked for a place to dart under - there were few fences that could stop her, and a sign caught her eye. 'Sailor Orphan's House'. It was far from the worst orphanage she had seen in her wanderings about the muggle world the past ten years. The girls had decent clothes that looked warm enough for the cool weather, and Yabby fancied she could smell the bread and fruit that some of the girl's were eating even from her side of the fence. What wonders their trash bins might hold!

The fence would hold her no more. She flattened into the first opening she found, no doubt where some stupid dog had previously dug a tunnel. At least they had some uses. Yabby sneezed dust out of her nose, mourning her fate only for a moment. A blondish girl by a side door was peeling potatoes, and that seemed as good a place as any to start a food raid.

"Hello, little cat."

Yabby froze, her teeth salivating over the edge of a crisp peel. She looked up at the girl slyly, planning to dart away at first chance.

"I did not know that cats liked potatoes." The girl dipped a hand into one pocket, coming up with a half-eaten sandwich wrapped in a napkin and nearly crumbled apart. She tilted her head slightly to the side in a fluid, curious motion. "It is all right, you can take it."

Yabby thought for a moment, then dug in to the offering that was placed before her. When one was starving, one could not afford to be cautious. After she gulped a few bites, she reassessed the orphan who had calmly returned to peeling potatoes. She seemed quite ordinary, if perhaps extraordinarily poised for a young girl. Her lack of extraneous motion, she was nearly still except for her task, was rather soothing for Yabby's skittish senses. But there was something else about the encounter that Yabby was having a harder time placing.

"If you want something good, you should come back in the evening." The girl picked up the now empty napkin and replaced it in her pocket. "The matron dumps the cooking scraps in the back dumpster before dinner."

Yabby looked at her intently as it dawned on her. The girl was not speaking to her as a human, the girl was speaking to her as a cat. Due to the nature of her form, being once a human herself, Yabby could understand both the stray cats of the city and the muggles of London. She had yet to meet, however, a muggle or wizard that could understand cat. Yabby slid into the shadows next to the girl. "I'm Yabby." She tried. "Can you understand me?"

The girl smiled. "I talk to cats a lot, but I have not seen you before. Yabby is a very unique name. Is it like Tabby with a Y?"

"No." Yabby hissed lowly. "It's short for Yabine. I'm Yabine Alphonse."

"That is a very proper name." The girl continued to peel potatoes. "I am Sheranaqua, but it is a very long name."

"It is." Yabby was getting impatient. If this girl could speak felidingua, the language of the cats, then she was quite probably a wizard, and possibly on her way to Hogwarts in just a few days! "I grew up in Coventry." She tried to explain. "I was an orphan too, my parents were murdered - but I was raised by my wizard grandfather. I went off to Hogwarts when I was 11, no one was surprised at all."

The girl looked a bit startled at last, her grey eyes widening. "What an interesting story!"

"It's my story." Yabby glared at her. "Hogwarts is a school for wizards, and I liked it very much. But some of my friends discovered a book in the forbidden section on how to become an animagus and shared it with me. They soon gave up, but I was going to master the spell no matter what. I wanted to prove I could do it."

"What is an animagus?" Sheranaqua was staring at her intently, leaning forward in palpable curiousity, the potatoes momentarily forgotten.

"An animagus is a wizard who can take on the form of an animal." She explained. "And not all wizards even have the potential to become one." Yabby amended smugly.

"Considering that you are a cat..." The girl looked her over without moving her head, "If you were once a wizard, then it must have worked."

Yabby felt as if she was reliving the moment all over again, the fur on her back standing on end. "It worked, in that I successfully transfigured myself into a cat. I enjoyed it for a few hours, chasing mice in the castle halls and spying on other students, but I found I could not return to my original form. For days I tried, I must have chased every teacher in the school, but no one recognized me, and Dumbledore was away on business - he's the headmaster. I am sure he would have figured it out, especially after I went missing. But soon I was chased off the grounds by Mrs. Sprout when I tried eating some of the greenhouse plants. The wards - those are magic barriers - kept me from reentering. I could have waited in the Forbidden Forest for a friendly student, but I was not going to take my chances with the monsters - and I badly needed food. So I wandered, and wandered, and eventually followed the Hogwart's Express train tracks back to muggle London to live my life out as a cat until I could find a way to break the spell or transform myself back."

"That is amazing." The girl had gone back to peeling potatoes.

Yabby despaired of her being of any use. She tried a different tact. "How did you learn felidingua?"

"Felidingua? What is that?" Sheranaqua didn't look up, apparently making up for lost time by peeling faster,

"Cat talk." Yabby munched on one of the fallen peels. It wasn't a sandwich, but it was sustenance.

"I do not know. I have been able to talk with cats ever since I can remember, although typically they talk about fish and that 'icky human smell' when people pet them. You are quite intelligent for a cat. I mean, that is, a wizard cat."

"Thank you." Yabby brushed up against Sheranaqua's leg instinctively, nuzzling her in a moment of pride.

"Hey, Sherry-Cat!" A teenage boy loomed up behind them. "Talking to the strays again? I've told you before if you need a Tom, just holler." He winked and the girl ignored him. "The cook says she wants the potatoes inside like, five minutes ago, so you better hurry." He vanished, and Sheranaqua stood slowly with the basket.

She looked down at the cat. "Sneak in and go up the stairs. My room is the second to last one on the right, the door will be open. Hide under my bed until I get there, and help yourself to the cheese." Sheranaqua carried the potatoes in, and Yabby darted inside under her cover.

Finding the bedroom was easy, the smell of cheese would have alerted her even if Sheranaqua had not given her directions. Yabby did wonder why there were so many pieces, especially as quite a few were obviously old and molded or dry, but she didn't care. It was the jackpot of dinners, and she planned to eat every edible piece before Sheranaqua could take back the offer.

Sheranaqua dumped the peeled potatoes into the sink to the cook's terse approval. Mrs. Gilling, the orphanages middle-aged headmistress, noted Sheranaqua's entrance and shuffled over. She plucked a book out from behind a canister of raisins and handed it to her ten-year-old charge. "It's forty minutes to dinner, you hear?"

Sheranaqua clutched the book tightly and curtsied. "Yes ma'am!" She said before walking briskly off to her room.

The grey cat greeted her, looking quite bloated and about to fall asleep. "Where did you get so much cheese?"

"It is for the mice, like in the movies." Sheranaqua straitened out a bent bedcover to satisfaction then looked back at the cat, "The abused orphan always gets to be friend with the mice by saving them cheese as a peace offering. Of course, I am not an abused orphan and there are no mice, but I hate cheese. This gives me an excuse to not eat it."

"No mice?" Yabby glanced around, disappointed.

"Of course not." Sheranaqua climbed atop the bed, "State regulations." She looked at the book for a moment, then set it down on one of the pillows and turned back to Yabby. "So, you are a witch. Are you wicked?"

"Rebellious, maybe. I broke a rule and ended up like this. That's why I need your help." Yabby stretched out on the floor before jumping up to the bed beside her. "I need you to take me to Hogwarts and explain to Mr. Dumbledore who I am, so he can change me back."

"And you have been unable to do it yourself?"

"I am not strong enough a witch." Yabby curled up. The orphanage was surprisingly warm. She looked up at Sheranaqua quizzickly. "Are you sure you aren't a witch? They usually know by your age."

"I do not know any magic spells." Sheranaqua laughed. "Although I always win at Bingo, does that count?"

"I don't know." Yabby responded seriously to her teasing. "You could just have good luck."

"They will not even let me play anymore." Sheranaqua thought for a moment. "I tend to win raffles a lot too, and drawings. It is why I end up peeling potatoes every other week actually. We have a chore hat that includes a few chores and a free period, and the odds are that you will only get one of them every few days. But I get something every day, whether it is a chore or a free hour during study time."

"That's more than good luck." Yabby perked up. "That's magic of some sort at work, you would definitely qualify for Hogwarts, I'm sure of it."

"Hogwarts, that was the school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Yabby said proudly. "A school for witches and wizards, naturally.

Sheranaqua brushed shedded cat fur off the bed absent mindedly. "I wish I could go."

"Take me there." Yabby insisted slyly. "They will let you in. You can tell them to change me back."

Sheranaqua laughed lightly. "You are funny. I do not know why they do not let us have cats."

"I am not a cat, I am a girl."

"Ah, yes."

A loud knock at the door startled the two. Yabby darted back under the bed as the door swung open. The headmistress peeked in. She looked ready to cry. "Sheranaqua, I need to speak with you." Mrs. Gilling pulled out a white handkerchief and dabbed her eye. Yabby watched Sheranaqua follow the large woman out the door.

"Sheranaqua, in here". Nancy pulled her young charge into her study. The little girl stared around with her wide eyes, not saying a word. Nancy picked up the cursed letter from her desk and caught Sheranaqua's eyes. "I have some bad news." Immediately the orphan child sat up strait and attentive.

"What?" The girl whispered it, already knowing.

"It's the Fairchild Institute, they've sent the order for you." Mrs. Gilling choked back a sob.

"I do not want to go." Sheranaqua tightened her grip on the arm rests of her chair. "I have already informed them that I wish to remain here."

"The country of Britain has decided. I did all I could." The headmistress pounded the desk with her fist."They say that - they say that our facilities cannot provide everything a child in your special circumstances needs. You depart from Kings Cross station to the institute on Saturday."

"So soon then?" Sheranaqua forced her hands to relax, though she could do nothing to restore the color to her face. "Very well, but I shall go alone."

"I'm going with you on the first leg."

"No. I shall go alone. If you go it will just be harder."

Mrs. Gilling looked away. "We'll miss you."

Sheranaqua reached for the older woman's hands carefully, cupping them gently and watching the blue light from the lamp reflect off their skin. "You have thirty others just like me." She said quietly. "They need you more than I do."

"No one is just like you." Mrs. Gilling sqeezed her hand. "Everyone's special...that doesn't mean everyone has the same talents, or that everyone can save the world you know - it means that everyone is unique. That everyone is important to someone else - you are you, and no one else. Don't let those institute folk try and change you."

"Don't worry Mrs. Gilling." Sheranaqua looked up, smiling slightly. "I like who I am because of you. I don't want to lose that, no matter where I go."


	2. Stage 2: A Face by any other Name

Title: Stage 2 - Kingscross

* * *

I'll make the plans

Go on the train

But I won't sell my soul away

* * *

Sheranaqua stood at Kings cross station, watching the crowds intently. She clutched the book Mrs. Gilling had given her under her free arm. Yabby cleaned herself at her side. Sheranaqua questioned the cat, once again, about the plan. "So we go through the barrier between nine and ten?" Yabby mewled, almost hissed her agreement. "Ah! There. I just saw two kids do it." She paused. "Should I speak with that red head lady?"

Yabby looked. "You can talk to her if you like. I think she is a Weasley. Go, you have your ticket. Train leaves in ten minutes. Remember, it is either catch the Hogwarts train with me, or be left on the platform for the Fairchild institute scientists to collect you."

Sheranaqua stiffened slightly, a motion almost imperceptible, but Yabby was beginning to pick up on her habits. The girl did react, but she hid her feelings with slower and slighter movements than what was typical. Yabby thought she would make an excellent Royal Guard.

"Do you think.." Sheranaqua looked down at the ground, "Do you think I would be safe at Hogwarts?"

"Safe as anywhere." Yabby chased after a winged bug that caught her eye, they were always swarming about this time of year.

Sheranaqua walked up to the red-headed woman. A teenage boy was standing next to her, running through a last minute luggage check.

"Hello, ma'am." Sheranaqua curtseyed. "Is this is the proper location to catch the train to Hogwarts?" The woman smiled, but it was the boy who looked up and answered.

"Don't be scared. It's just through 9 and 10. I have done it many times now. I will walk with you if you like."

Sheranaqua thought he looked like one of the little red headed boys Max from the orphanage, only older, but with the same impish stance. "Oh, would you? I have to go see Dumbledore. -Ah!" Yabby scratched her shin at Dumbledore's name.

"Ha. Why would you have to do that?" The red head tossed back his shock of red hair and grinned.

"It is a secret." Yabby was glaring at her again, so Sheranaqua assumed the matter was confidential. She gently picked up the cat to forestall any repeats of the scratching incident.

"Secrets or no, we'd better get on that train now. Come on. Have you only the one bag?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'll carry it." The boy scooped it from her before she could protest, which was a relief as handling both a bag and a wriggling cat was difficult. "We'd better run at it if you're nervous."

"It vanishes, right? I should be fine walking." She walked beside the boy through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters, her confidence growing to match her boast as he took very large strides forward. True to Yabby's assurances, the barrier vanished as they walked through it as easily as air. The boy told her to hurry at this point as the train whistle blue, and grabbed her hand and ran with her.

"Slowpoke." He chided.

"I do no often run." Sheranaqua bit back a grimace as they boarded the train a minute before it left. The two walked silently through the cars until the boy found his twin brothers. They were excitedly chatting about their first year at Hogwarts. One whistled when he saw Sheranaqua.

"I am going to love this year! Are sailor uniforms in fashion again?" (Sheranaqua got the impression that he liked to hear himself talk.) "Are you are coming to Hogwarts? You can sit by me. I'm George, and this is my brother Fred. I suppose you already met Bill. He is such a lady- killer."

Bill shoved his luggage under the seat. "Come on, you two, grow up. I helped her through the barrier." He looked between the girl and his brothers then roughed them up on their heads for good measure.

"I am Sheranaqua." They paused long enough to look at her as she announced herself.

"Well then, welcome to Hogwarts. I am head boy, and these two little joking guys over here are my irresponsible brothers. I have three more brothers, one older, two younger, and I have a younger sister. Are you going to put your bag down?"

"Oh, yes. Sheranaqua stuck her bag under a nearby seat and sat down. Yabby jumped to her lap.

"Shera..."George tried saying her name. "Do you have a nickname?"

"None that I like." Sheranaqua was not about to volunteer 'Sherry-cat' as a viable alternative to her name.

"We'll think of one!" Fred and George both pronounce at the same time.

Bill looked at Yabby thoughtfully. "Your familiar looks a bit hungry."

"Familiar?" Sheranaqua asked quizzically as Bill got out his wand and enlarged a tiny picnic basket from his pocket.

"Ah!" Sheranaqua could not hide her surprise, the magic was very impressive.

"And for my next trick-" Bill winked and reached into the basket, "I give you fried chicken!" He offered the meat to Sheranaqua, who gave it to Yabby while still staring at the picnic basket. "Our mother always makes sure we are well fed for the journey.

"So that is magic..." Sheranaqua stared, suitably amazed.

"I can do even better spells. You'll learn some cool things in first year too, don't worry." Bill smiled. "What spell do you know?"

Yabby looked up at Sheranaqua. "Tell him you don't have your wand yet."

"I do not yet have my wand." Sheranaqua repeated, feeling like a parrot.

"So we'll do the spell!" Fred said excitedly. "Haven't you ever snuck a peek at a spellbook or learned a spell from your parents?"

Sheranaqua really did not want to get into the whole story of her life with them, and she was not sure what they would do if they found out she might not even be a witch and had snuck on the train without an invitation letter. She had only scored a ticket by combining her savings, a lifetime of allowances, with Yabby's coaching on how to deceive the ticket master.

Yabby came to her rescue again. "Repeat carefully: 'volubilis vultus'"

Sheranaqua took a deep breath, mulling over the strange syllables. "Volubilis Vultus." She bounced in her seat and shook her hand as it felt like a strange energy was coursing through her.

"I haven't heard of that one." Bill commented curiously. "What's it do?"

"I want to try first!" George volunteered.

"It's a face and body transfiguration spell." Sheranaqua informed them after consulting with Yabby. "The reverse is "Ipsemet Vultus."

While Fred cast the spell on George and watched his nose broaden and darken, Sheranaqua turned to Yabby. "Why don't you cast this on yourself or have someone cast it on you? You could change back?"

"Transfiguration spells take a lot of power." Yabby informed her. "See how they can barely change each others noses and eyebrows?"

Bill zapped Fred with a blast which turned him into a stunning asian beauty. "Hey Fred, I'd date you if you really looked like that!" He teased and switched Fred back, while George begged for a turn to be fully morphed as well. Instead, Bill turned and handed his wand to Sheranaqua.

"My wand likely won't fully sync with you, but it's better than nothing. Do you want to try out the spell?"

Sheranaqua held the wand, feeling the weird energy again. Was this what they called magic? She looked towards Yabby, who hopped down to the floor cooperatively. It was worth a shot.

"Ipsement Vultus." She said the counter-spell, imitating Bill's hand motions as much as possible, for they were far less erratic than the twins. She felt a tingling electricity course through her arm, and then stop just shy of her fingertips.

Yabby stared for a moment, then blinked languidly and stretched. "Nothing. Not even a toe."

Sheranaqua sighed and handed Bill back his wand. "I guess I can't do it."

"I wouldn't worry about it, you're just a first year." Bill looked at her. "But I don't think it's meant for cats, it's a spell for people."

"Yabby is a person." Sheranaqua tried to explain. "She's been stuck in cat form for a long time."

"Of course." Bill humored her, pointing his wand. "We should fix that then. "Volubulis Vultus!"

Yabby hissed slightly, her fur standing on end as she was hit with the blast from Bill's spell. She crunched up and seemed to grow in an envelope of light, until she was a four foot cat sitting in the compartment. Everything shifted then in a sudden blur, and they could all see a very lovely dark-haired, violet eyed young woman of about twenty three.

"Yabby." Sheranaqua smiled happily while the mouths of the boys dropped. Bill looked from Yabby to his wand to the windows of the compartment, as if unsure what to do and surprised that the story about the cat being a girl had been true.

Yabby stretched, yawning for the first time in human form in ten years. "I'm back! Finally! But I feel -" Her image shifted again, and a moment later she was in cat form shrinking again to her former size.

Bill's eyes darted between Yabby and Sheranaqua. "What just happened?"

"Yabby is a witch who used to go to Hogwarts." Sheranaqua informed them. "She accidentally turned herself into an animagus ten years ago. I am taking her to find Dumbledore. She says I speak felidingua."

"That would explain the mewling." George mused. "I just thought you really liked your cat."

Bill got up, slightly shaken. "I'll just go get us all some snacks."

As Bill left the compartment, Fred turned to Sheranaqua. "So you're muggle born?"

"I don't know. I grew up in an orphanage." Sheranaqua looked out the window. It appeared the long train ride afforded more time for conversation than she would have wished. The twins, however, seemed to be of a pleasant nature and warm-hearted, if over-enthusiastic. "My parents may have been wizards, maybe not." She left off the part about not being sure if she herself was a witch.

George pulled out his wand and began waving it around again.

"So where do you get your wands?" Sheranaqua asked.

"Ollivanders is the best place to get them." Fred replied. "Wands are custom fit to resonate with you. There are three common types of wand cores, phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair - but that is not to say that the materials are easy to come by, or that there are not other types of cores. And there are many different types of wood and different lengths."

"Even different carvings, although that is perhaps the most fine-tuned difference a wand could have." George snorted. "If it even makes a difference at all, wand snobs."

Fred and George held out their wands for her to inspect. "We might be identical, but our wands aren't!"

"I -see." Sheranaqua laughed. They actually were fun to hang out with, if she admitted it to herself.

The twins looked at each other, then came beside her, each one to one of her ears. "We have chosen you a nickname." They declared loudly, then leaned in to whisper their choice.

"That could work." Sheranaqua agreed. "It's pretty."

A door opening startled the three of them, as five very large, mean looking boys came into the car. The leader sneered. "So, it's Bill's little twin brothers, as ugly as the rest of the Weasleys, too.

Sheranaqua stood, Yabby climbing into her arms and up her shoulder, hiding in her hair. A frown crossed her face. "George and Fred are not ugly. Neither is Bill. That is illogical of you to say, as the group of you are more ill-favored with looks than any of them."

The car went silent. The twins stared at Sheranaqua with horror, and the five Slytherin gang members all pulled out their wands.

"I would say that was "illogical" of you to say, girl." One of the burly boys snickered.

"Hey Fred, this your girlfriend?" The leader snatched Yabby from Sheranaqua's shoulder. Yabby clawed him, but could not break the grip.

"Give her back!" Sheranaqua raised her voice a notch higher than normal as she reached for Yabby.

One of the boys caught her small wrists and laughed, "How 'bout I give your scraggly kitty here some really ill-favored looks."

Sheranaqua kicked him in the shin; her hands still caught in his. "Let her go!"

The leader and another Slytherin helped the one holding Sheranaqua to pin her to the wall, ignoring her ardent protests. The leader turned to George.

"You think she's pretty?"

"All girls are pretty." George answered stubbornly; after all, it was true.

"How 'bout you, Fred? You think your friend here is pretty? Come on, say it!"

"She's pretty." Fred mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Well then, boys. We better rectify this situation." He pulled out his wand. "Now, what should we do? Nothing permanent of course. Ah yes, that uglifying spell should do the trick!"

"Yah, Joe." One of the minions agreed.

The leader spread out his arms and pointed the oak wand at the trembling girl. He did not notice the face staring through the glass window in the door behind him. "FerANto DelaHEN!

A green beam shot out of the wand, striking Sheranaqua squarely in the forehead. A bright silver flash engulfed the room, and both Sheranaqua and the Slytherin boy screamed. The door opened behind them and a tall man with oily hair stepped through.

"Expellarmious!" Everyones' wands flew to the man known as Mr. Snape, potions master at Hogwarts. He brusquely gave out orders to the disorderly students. "Walker, Farly, Garden, Crabbe, Moss, sit down and do not move. Weasleys, you sit down across from them. You girl, do not just stand there as if you were stone, tell me what happened." The Weasely's complied with lightning speed, the Slytherin's in a leisurely manner. The girl did not even twitch. Professor Snape stepped closer, not amused.

Sheranaqua stood, not moving. Her forehead had felt as if it were on fire, and now a fire of a lesser pain was coursing through her blood. She was having a hard time thinking, it was if the current events were just a dream. She tried to remember why she was there, to focus on the mission. She finally forced words to form, but they sounded to her as if they were echoing in a long tunnel. "Where is Yabby?"

Snape leaned in menacingly to the little girl. "I have no time to find your pets for you. If you choose not to explain yourself, then you will find yourself in detention along with the Weasely's."

"But we didn't do anything!" Fred and George insisted. "They came in here and attacked her!"

Snape ignored their protests. "A likely story." He pinched his forehead, contemplating what to do with the bunch and wishing Filch was there to take care of the mess.

"Ah, there you are." Sheranaqua found Yabby lurking under one of the benches and scooped her up, trying to ignore the stabbing pain shooting across her back as she did so. At the least, her mind was clearing of the fog.

"I see you have found your cat. Now will you deign to explain what happened here, or shall you spend your first week at Hogwart's scrubbing out cauldrons?"

Sheranaqua looked up at the teacher as if seeing him for the first time. "They came in and were teasing me..." She strained to formulate the right words, "I think they cast a spell on me, but it bounced off. That is all I know."

"No lasting harm done then." Snape looked over the boys, a collection of Slytherins and a couple first years who no doubt soon would be. "See that you are more careful when practicing spells in the future." He reprimanded them.

"That's it?" Fred grumbled.

"What?" Snape regarded him cooly. "Something else?" He looked at Sheranaqua, then back at the boys. "And treat ladies with more respect, or the Weasley's might put spiders in your sheets while you sleep." He added drolly.

The slytherins laughed, although one of the first year boys hid behind the others squeamishly at the mention of spiders.

"Don't think we won't!" George crossed his arms.

Yabby hissed at Snape and meowed up at Sheranaqua. "Mr. Snape is a very mean teacher, but ask him where Dumbledore is before he leaves."

"Mr. Snape?" Sheranaqua asked questioningly, then relaxed as he looked back at her and responded to the name. "Could you help me?"

"Do you need something?" Snape dusted a piece of lint off one of his pitch black sleeves. "The little girls room is two compartments down."

"Do you know where Dumbledore is?" She asked. "It is urgent that I speak with him."

Snape frowned. "It is not necessary for you to speak to the headmaster about a simple thing like first years bullying each other with spells on the bus." Although her method of shielding had been unsusual from what he had seen. He would need to research the method, for a defense against dark curses that even first years could learn would be quite useful in the fight against...

"So you admit it was bullying." Fred mumbled, then quieted as Snape shot him a piercing stare.

"It is not about that. It is about Yabby." Sheranaqua held the cat towards him, and Yabby hissed again.

Snape twitched his nose at the feline. "The cat? The headmaster is hardly the one to disturb about your pet." He glowered down at her, as she was keeping him from the rest of his rounds. "Show me your enrollment papers."

Sheranaqua looked down apologetically. "I apologize Sir, but I do not have any."

"Then you are getting off this train."

"I will not until I see Dumbledore." She insisted.

"That is not an option for children who are not students." He was going to have to have a chat with Filch about security. "You will accompany me to the last car until you can be sent back to where you came from." His words got softer and slower, dripping deadlier poison the more angry he got.

"I have no where to go back to." Sheranaqua looked back up at him, meeting his dark gaze. "I must bring Yabby to Dumbledore, it is imperative that I do so in order that he return her to her former self. Bill tried casting the Ipsemet Vultus spell, but it only worked for a few moments before she reverted back to a cat."

"I'm sure it was all very exciting." Snape turned his back on her. "Come. I am taking you to the caboose where you will stay under a warding spell until we get to Hogwarts."

"No - please." Sheranaqua amended her refusal with the sudden realization that perhaps she should be polite with this man. "I promised Yabby I would help her."

"If you want to help your cat, you should avoid all situations leading to more severe forms of detention or investigation by the ministry." Snape threatened, raising his wand towards her. "Come. Folovia!"

Sheranaqua staggered as it felt like the jet of light was piercing her chest. The fire in her veins was back, only different this time. She felt a strange floodgate of emotions bursting through her: anger, rage, confusion, need, hate, want, love, pulses she could not even begin to identify. Tears stung her cheeks. Sheranaqua raised her hand like a stop sign, ignoring the startled look on Snape's face, and felt the current inside her channeling through to jet out from the palm of her hand right back at Snape.

"Protego!" Snape shielded himself in time to block it. Maybe he would need to call in Dumbledore for this after all.

Sheranaqua couldn't stop the stream of magic streaming from her hand, if that was what it was, but with it the foreign and unwanted emotions were draining from her. At the same time, a rare but familiar pain pounded through her spine, and she fought not to collapse. And the strange thought occured to her - if she had never used magic before, then why did it feel so appallingly natural?

Severus stood inside his shield until her blast, which appeared on further examination to merely be an intensified but reflected version of the follow spell - not dangerous in the slightest, stopped pounding against his shield. The girl had some very impressive protections. His spell had been deflected, and it was well beyond the reach of what a first year should be capable of. It was almost too bad she wasn't an actual student, she might have been more interesting than the usual batch of dunderheads that he got every year.

Snape stepped towards her, she seemed to have gone rigid. A ball like silver plasma was collecting in her palm, and her eyes were shining with the same energy, completely blank. Was she even conscious? He pulled a warded cloth from his pocket, designed for handling the most dangerous potions, and touched her cheek with it carefully. She did not respond, but he could tell through the cloth that her skin was cool to the touch.

"Is she all right?" George asked worriedly.

"Stay back." Snape warned the lot curtly. A moment later, Sheranaqua began to crumple and the light around her vanished. He caught her with one arm before she could hit the ground; she was very light. Now that the silver light was done, his worries of dark magic had dimmed for the moment. Snape brushed back a lock of her hair, a bit concerned that he was concerned. He noted her simplistic uniform looked home-sewn, and why he would note such a mundane, irrelevent detail was beyond him, unless his subconcious was thinking that the state of her awful fashion choices might be relevent to whether or not she was in service to the dark lord.

Snape whipped his head around as there was a popping noise.

"Sorry I took so long." Dumbledore stood looking over the group as if unphased. "Yabine my girl, come here."

Yabby happily bounded away from Sheranaqua's prone body to Dumbledore - then took a step back, eyeing him warily. He pulled out his wand.

"Ipsemet Vultus!"

Near instantly, Yabine the woman stood before them. "Thank you Dumbledore, I knew you could do it!" She hugged him happily. "For a moment there I wasn't sure it was you, you just didn't smell right."

Snape looked over Dumbledore thoughtfully, caressing his wand. "Ipsemet Vultus!"

As instantly as Yabby had changed, Dumbledore transfigured to the body of a much younger looking man, who stared at Snape in shock. "Obliviate!" He cried just before Snape yelled Expelliarmus, and the compartment was filled with flashing lights.

* * *

Bill sat watching the landscape rush by from atop the train in his favorite, private viewing location. The candy girl had joined him for a while, but left to continue her rounds, so now he had complete privacy and a nice stash of chocolate frogs to snack on. Eventually he would have to go back inside and socialize, but for now, he planned to enjoy the peace and quiet for a few more minutes.

The sound of excessive laughter ruined his plans. Fred and George were hopping cars.

Bill climbed back inside and followed after them. They had found some nice seats in a Ravenclaw dominated car, and were chatting happily to a pretty lady.

"Hey Fred, George - where's Sheranaqua?" Bill poked one of his brothers.

"Who?" Fred tilted his head back lazily.

"The girl we were hanging out with? With the cat?"

"What girl?" The ravenclaw asked jealously.

"No girl." George insisted. "He's crazy."

"I'm serious." Bill insisted. "Where is she?"

"We have no idea, don't know her." The twins intoned. "You're just lonely."

Bill left in a huff, heading back to their original car. He nearly ran into Snape head-first.

"Weasley, you don't look so good."

Bill couldn't tell if Snape was being snide as usual or merely observant. "Mr. Snape, how do you tell if someone has had their memories affected?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There was a girl we were sitting with on the train. My brothers say they don't remember her."

"Some people are that boring." Snape sat down and got out his lesson outlines for the second years.

"No, she taught us a spell I had never heard of, and she carried around a cat that apparently was a former witch named Yabby."

Snaped racked his memories trying to think of why the name Yabby sounded familiar. Did he once have a student by that name? "What spell?"

"Volubis Vultus. It was pretty cool, although Fred and George could only manage noses and the like."

"They should not have been trying at all." Snape looked up from his work. "It's not dark magic, but it is a spell that is not taught at Hogwarts. Indeed, you would only find it in the restricted section were you to go looking. It is a difficult transfiguration spell, highly useful, but very risky. Even Aurors do not rely on it as a staple spell." Snape lectured. "The only group of wizards who have embraced it as a staple of their lives are multiples. This was before your time, but once they did not have basic human rights and were even considered mentally impaired. Because Ipsemet Vultus shows the appearance of one's self, its release as a public domain spell and its derivatives allow multiples to live their lives in their true bodies when they wished, and put to rest the common muggle and wizarding myths that had survived for so long. In most wizarding distracts, multiples have voting rights, property rights, and most other human rights provided they are willing to prove identity once a year with the Ipsemet Vultus spell."

"I remember learning a bit about that in Professor Flitwick's class." Bill laughed. "I wasn't paying much attention. I didn't realize it was the same spell. I wonder where she learned it from?"

"Mr. Snape?" The train doorman came in. "We have a situation. This girl was found stowing away in one of the luggage cars."

"I need to see Dumbledore!" The woman behind him insisted as he motioned her in front of him so that Snape could see her,

"Yabby!" Bill cried.

"You're right, that is Yabine." Snape stood. He could recognize the girl now, although ten years certainly had changed her.

"The transfiguration finally wore off." Yabby explained her version of events as she remembered them, "and I got on the Hogwarts bus when it came. I didn't know where else to go I guess. But how did he know me?" She gestured to Bill.

"I showed him a picture and told him about you." Snape said quickly before Bill could interrupt. "Doorman, could you get Yabby some food and help her settle in? I am sure returning her to her grandfather and re-aclimating her to society will be enough to keep her busy for some time, but right now she will need food and space to readjust to being human."

"Of course sir."

"Why did you tell her that?" Bill asked when they were alone.

"Because if she does not remember, and I do not remember, than I am not sure telling her what happened at this time is the best course of events. When we get back to Hogwarts I will set you up with a penseive so you can record your memory and we can make sure it is not false, and I will work to test my own memory centers to check for tampering." Snape looked at him squarely. "I may not be fond of you Weasely, but I will work with you to get to the bottom of this."

Bill tried not to gulp. "I appreciate that sir."


	3. Stage 3: What Sleeps beneath the Ice?

Stage 3 - What Sleeps beneath the Ice of Yore?

* * *

I'll hold your hand

Or let you go

My heart is by your side

* * *

Under the ice, under the towers, under his gilded canopy, the Sleeper awoke. It was a slow awaking, suited to a long sleep. A ten thousand-year sleep. His mirror shone silver at last, and he walked over to see his new ruler. He expected to see a baby, as the magic shone from birth in the mirror.

Ten years ago he had awoke to the flash, but the light had faded before he could find its source. The ruler had died, apparently, just a few days after birth.

The sleeper paused before the glowing mirror, the silver glaring into his eyes. He invoked the ancient words: "Mirrae, Mirrae, solgadoth yamil, engileth melako!" The mirror cleared. He observed the face of a young girl, so young and frightened, staring up at a man old enough to be her father. Some might have called it an ordinary face, but he could see in her features the resemblance to the wise queen who had sent him on his ageless slumber. The child must not have died then, but something must have happened to block her magic. The signature she was giving off now was most definitely that of the bloodline.

He closed his eyes, allowing the network to give him recommendations as to a course of action based on all available information, and trying not to dwell that his queen was long dead. At the same time, he updated himself on the state of affairs of the world - it seemed much had changed in ten thousand years. His liege was the priority, however, and he focused on that data. There was ample information on the Hogwart's Express and onboard activities, and there was a great deal of useless facts on Dumbledore. Who would waste three terabytes of data on listing a man's favored recipes and snacks? Anything interesting or potentially dangerous, the wizard apparently kept secret, even from security and spy systems he didn't know existed.

The sleeper opened his eyes again, wearing the form of Dumbledore and clutching an imitation wand in his hand. It took him only a few minutes to get to the train through the subspace corridors, wipe several memories, and collect his charge. Helping her when she woke up - now that was what he had been designed for. This moment, this task. To train the Heart of Liberty. And just perhaps...perhaps she might free him as well. If he was careful.

He carried her sleeping form into the Queen's Chambers, which looked as fresh as yesterday though no foot had walked those halls for thousands of years. He laid the child out on the bed, kneeling beside the covers with his hand over his heart in fealty she would not witness for some time. He had been designed as a caretaker and teacher for the new queen when she arrived, and so that is the task he would perform.

The sleeper stood, ignoring a tear of his melting the frost on the floor below him. It was not his place to be mindful of ghosts long dead.


	4. Stage 4: What is Memory but Mind?

I whisper soft

I shout it loud

But my words can never reach

* * *

Stage 4: What is Memory but Mind?

* * *

Bill knocked tentatively on the door of the small shack. The house did not look especially reputable.

"Enter."

Bill found the handle unlocked, and slipped inside quickly. "Couldn't we have met at your manor, or my place?"

"House elves." Snape replied. "And, your mother."

"Of course." Bill sat down before being asked, a bit nervous.

"Tea?"

"Black." Bill accepted a cup. He actually didn't mind a little honey, but seeing Snape's respectful nod he saw he had made the right choice.

"Considering you are the only Weasely with any intelligence." Snape paused, considering Percy. "Or rather, the only one with the sense to apply your wits in a reasonable manner, this project has gone more reasonably than I would have predicted."

Bill nearly spit out his tea. "Project? We met once after to discuss it, when I was a seventh year. I almost feared you'd forgotten about it."

"Not at all." Snape waved idly to a stack of neatly bound parchment. "I've been conducting research on the detection of memory tampering, and the effects of long-term damage. I made most of my progress after gaining access to the list of Gilderoy Lockhart's victims."

"How far have you gotten?"

"I have found that Lockhart himself is a simple enough case that I could probably cure him." Snape took a long draught of tea. "But I would not wish to inflict that evil on society merely for the sake of confirming my research."

Bill stared at him. "I almost think you have a sense of humor, Mr. Snape."

"Never, Mr. Weasley." Snape stroked the cover of one of the books nearest him. "Now, as to the incident on the train, I have yet to be able to identify a memory blockage to the exact date and time. But I have studied several students, under the guise of detention, who were on the train at the same time, and they all share a small memory scar in about the same location. Fred and George have a a slightly larger scar in different locations, and my Slytherin students, a smaller scar that was in random locations, two of them had several. Unfortunately I could not gain access to Yabine as she returned to Conventry, but I believe she was affected as well. This does support the conclusion that something affected the memory of everyone onboard the train."

"I suppose I wasn't in the train itself." Bill mused. "I was riding on top. Maybe whoever or whatever it was missed me. Have you checked yourself?"

"Yes." Snape set his cup down. But I am a much more difficult case."

Bill looked at him levelly. "How is that?"

"I cannot distinguish when or where a memory was tampered with." Snape said after a moment. "Memories overlap and wind based on what we associate them with. What might be years apart in time might be a neuron apart in the brain, and what may be just days apart could be in completely different regions. The size of affect is usually the importance of the memory to the person. Memory scars are not physical scars, they exert no pressure and hurt no tissue, but they can have very physical effects. Unfortunately, while I can chart the effects, the reasons behind them are still elusive."

"If you could fix Lockhart - can you un-obliviate yourself?"

Snape steepled his fingers. "It is not so simple. I do not know why I was obliviated in each instance, or who did so. I might have obliviated myself for -various reasons. It might be dangerous to unlock so many memories at once as well, especially if the mind has been given false memories to replace them. The conflicting data might send a person into shock."

"Well, that's rough." Bill sulked in his chair.

"I did not say I was not going to do anything." Snape replied. "I must reconstruct the erased memories outside my mind, rather than inside. I have already crafted a system for doing so." Snape pointed to a paper with a complicated graph of spells and equipment with a pensieve in the middle. "Then if I examine the memories, my mind will not reject them for they will be new memories."

"What if you really did obliviate yourself, and there is something dangerous?" Bill asked worriedly.

"It's a risk I will take." Snape's eyes glittered. "I have a way of viewing them that will allow me to forget them if I need to - it's still a memory charm, but less dangerous than obliviate."

"Oh." Was all Bill could say. "Let me know if you remember anything."

"About the train." Snape conceded.

"I guess I should be leaving." Bill got up, turning back at the door. "You weren't the worst professor I ever had."

"I shall die happy now that I have heard your glowing praise." Snape raised his cup sardonically.

"Thanks then." Bill added awkwardly and left back out into the cold night. For a moment he wondered why he had never told Dumbledore about the mystery, and trusted it to Snape instead. Perhaps deep down he thought Snape had a better chance of figuring it out, or that at least Snape would attack the mystery because it affected him and was a challenge, whereas Dumbledore would probably send him on his way with some butterbrickle and promise to update him as soon as they found anything out. Looking up at the stars, shining clear on the frigid night, Bill nodded to himself. That day so many years ago might not have been one of the most important of his life, but somewhere out there in the world was a missing girl. He wondered what she would think if she knew that Hogwart's terror of a Potions Professor was doing so much to bring her back into history.


	5. Stage 5: Dare to Make an Entrance!

Stage 5: Dare to Make an Entrance

* * *

_Come to me_

_Call my name_

_I will shatter the door of your cage_

* * *

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, relaxing with a good book. The clock on his wall chimed five. Promptly, a knock on the door announced that his potential new student had arrived for her interview. "Enter, enter!" He called jovially, and McGonagall came into the cluttered office with a young woman in tow.

"Sit down." He guestured grandly at many odd bowls of various shapes and colors, filled to the brim. "Butterscotch ripple? Lemon Drop? Bloodsickle? Brandypop?"

"Thank you." Sheranaqua took a lemon drop and set it near her. "You have quite the collection." She glanced towards one of the shelves. "Are those African wind pipes?"

"You have an interest in them?" Dumbledore settled back into his chair. Professor McGonagall sat primly in the larger of the two guest chairs.

"My studies have focused a great deal on how magic was used in various cultures throughout time. I may be sentimental, but I do regret that so many things have been lost as the wizarding world has modernized." Sheranaqua admitted.

"Like what?" Ms. McGonagall asked.

"Like most modern weather spells." Sheranaqua gave an example, "They must be used very carefully, often with extreme oversight by the Ministry of Magic or an authorized specialist, or risk damaging the delicate balance of the weather. An attempt to relieve a drought might cause a flood elsewhere, or a hurricane, in the hands of a particularily incompetent witch or wizard." Sheranaqua tilted a wrist towards the African windpipes. "But in Africa a thousand years ago, the windpipes were used, playing different songs according to the needs of the moment. Rather than a weather spell which instantly forces nature into a sudden change, the windpipes would harness magic to guide the variables of nature into more favorable conditions, so that within a day the rain would come, the sun would come, or the the snow would fall, as the tribe needed."

"Most eloquently put." Dumbledore nodded. "It is a pity that no one who can play them remains."

"No one?" Professor McGonagall asked, now caught up in the story.

Sheranaqua shook her head. "In addition to the complex songs which were passed down from generation to generation, the Museri used a type of blood magic to activate the power of their flutes. Only they and their descendents could hope to play them as anything more than instruments - although it is possible that some day the wizarding world might recreate their magic."

"This is all very interesting." McGonagall pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "But why are you here at Hogwarts? It sounds as if you have been attending a school, did something happen there?"

"Nothing like that." Sheranaqua assured them. "I have a wonderful tutor. But my schooling so far, while extensive, has been very strong on theory and history. We felt it best if I attend a school with other children my age which taught the relevance of magic and its practical application."

"Is there a reason why you chose Hogwarts in particular?"

"You sound surprised I should choose your school. Hogwarts has an excellent reputation." Sheranaqua laughed lightly. "But in the end I chose it for personal reasons."

"Yes." Dumbledore sucked thoughtfully on his own piece of candy, which must have come from a private stash in his drawer, for the witchberry jawbreaker was not one of the selections on the table. "Professor McGonagall, perhaps you could go fetch me your course outlines for the year? I am sure I can finish up here."

"If you insist." The transfiguration teacher stood abruptly, realizing she had been dismissed from the discussion, and tersely exited the room.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, looking over his guest. "Your legal paperwork says that you grew up in a muggle orphanage in London, but all traces of you in muggle records vanish about five years ago."

"Yes." Sheranaqua nodded. "A guardian of mine who had been searching for me came to claim me, and I have been under his tutelage for the past five years. In addition to helping me master my emerging powers, he also was able to reveal to me my family tree -a matter of some sensitivity.

"I always employ discretion." Dumbledore assured.

"More than discretion would be advised." Sheranaqua said soberly. "Should I entrust you with this secret, it must never go beyond this room."

"I do love a good mystery."

"I'm serious." Sheranaqua stared at him, and the twinkle faded a bit from his eyes.

"All right. Complete secrecy."

Sheranaqua highly doubted he would keep to it if he thought that a situation demanded he tell, but she was not going to make him swear an oath or make an unbreakable vow when he barely knew her although Sleeper had suggested it. "All right." She stood, walking to the middle of the room, judging the size of it. "Thelarian Sidori Jitna!

Dumbledore watched in surprise as a golden frame appeared in the room. The girl started murmuring, rather singing, almost inaudibly, and pictures appeared in it.

"Sit down, Mr. Dumbledore. There is much to explain."

Dumbledore watched, entranced. It was almost like being inside a memory, except this was watching an event on a screen. A video-like reproduction of a party was shone. Albus saw himself, sixteen years younger, at one end of a long table. Snape sat somewhere in the middle, the Potters a few seats down, and Peter Pettigrew at the end. It was Madam Pomfrey's birthday. Peter pulled what appeared to be two glowing green tablets out of his pocket as he walked up to Lillian Potter. He said a joke that made her laugh, and shoved the duller of the two capsules into her drink when no one was looking.

He then proceeded to Snape, who proved more difficult. It took several minutes of small talk for Pettigrew to find the perfect opportunity. While Snape turned to roll his eyes at Mrs. McGonagall, the slimy betrayer sneaked the tablet in. Pettigrew cracked another lame joke when Severus turned back, then left the table and sneaked out of the room.

Severus Snape, clueless, drank the poisoned goblet down. A few minutes later he went pale and clutched the table. While that stage quickly passed, the teacher soon began to glance around. His gaze stopped and held, to Dumbledore's surprise, on Lillian Potter.

"Adarian, che lak!" Sheranaqua ordered, tapping a very ordinary looking brown wand twice on her hand as the screen sputtered, but in a moment the images continued. They were shifting scenes, one after another - all of Snape -twenty second bursts that could best be described as a catelogue of obsession. Watching Lillian, dancing with Lily, collecting photos of her, writing about her in his journal.

The screen went blank, and Sheranaqua held her forehead in her hand.

Dumbledore coughed. "What exactly is all this?"

"Voldemort. The death eaters thought it would be a gag to give - Mr. Snape, a love potion. An extremely powerful love potion".

"I don't know if this screen thing that you have is true or what, but where are you going with this?

"It's a mageo." Sheranaqua swallowed. "Just watch. Heva!" The screen lit once more, and split into two screens. One showed Snape, at his desk in the dungeons of Hogwarts. The other showed the bedroom of Lillian and James Potter, where they were fast asleep. A snake like voice sounded in each, one after the other. "Imperious!"

As if on cue, Lillian awoke and Snape stood up, but each one's eyes were blank and dull. Lillian, in her nightgown, got up, saddled her broom, and flew out the window. Snape, in his black teaching robes, got up and knocked the papers he was grading to the floor. He too grabbed his broom and flew off the Hogwarts grounds.

The screen merged into one, and the scene shifted to a ring of death eaters. Lily and Severus landed in the middle. While the ring of Voldemort's supporters watched, the two drew together and kissed, unaware. Dumbledore stared.

"Dano!" The screen went blank, then reappeared to see Lillian Potter holding a newborn baby girl. She was in a cabin in the woods with her husband.

Dumbledore shot to his feet. "That can't be!"

"I am Alice." Sheranaqua said quietly.

"No." Dumbledore looked at her squarely. "For you to even know that name..."

"Lillian's child. Lily is my mother." Sheranaqua stared back sqwuarely.

"But she was kidnapped...we thought she was killed..." Dumbledore sat down heavily. "This, you can't be real." He sounded less convinced as he analyzed her face, looking for traces of the witch and wizard he knew well.

"Voldemort has done much worse, why would such a thing be surprising?" Sheranaqua reactivated the mageo, "Astak!" The picture changed once more, to when the little baby was about three days old. "There is more to the story." The baby slept in Lillian's arms, peacefully for a moment. Then as the two watched the screen, a sickly green light filled the displayed room.

Voldemort and three of his friends popped in. "Well, well, what have we here, Lillian?" Lily clutched her child to herself and fumbled for her wand. "Imperious!" Lillian fell back, trying to fight it. One of the death eaters grabbed the baby and left the room, cheering. They all disapparated as Lillian staggered to her feet.

She whirled around and sank to the floor as a dark haired man rushed in. "James, they took her! I couldn't stop them, they took Alice!" She sobbed as he reached down to help.

"What's happened, where's Alice?"

Once again, the scene shifted. Dumbledore was staring as if to melt the mid air screen with his gaze.

The death eaters stood in their ring, and Voldemort and his three stooges appeared with the bundled baby. Voldemort gestured. "My loyal servants, behold, the firstborn child of our enemy; Alice Marie Potter."

A raucous booing went out across the gathering.

"Kill her!"

"How did you get her?"

"Haha!"

"Silence. Come forth, my dear friend Severus. This task belongs to you." Snape tentatively stepped forward. "Don't be shy now, Snape. We all know how you hate James Potter. Show us how you get revenge. Show me your loyalty, once again." Voldemort laid the wailing child onto a slab of stone in the middle of the courtyard, as if she was an ancient sacrifice.

Snape walked up to the stone. Dumbledore knew that Snape had been a reverse informant by this time, ratting on Voldemort to Dumbledore. The screen zoomed in on Snape's face, he looked troubled. He touched the baby's forehead and mumbled some phrases under his breath. He then grabbed his wand and backed up. He held it high, pointing it at an angle to the baby's face. "Anderva Kedavra!" The baby screamed once more and then fell silent, to all appearances dead.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped. "He wouldn't!"

"He did not." Sheranaqua reassured him hurriedly as the scene continued. "I would be dead otherwise."

Snape picked up the baby as if she were trash. "Shall I go dispose of it, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort nodded. "See, that's why I like about Snape here. Unswervingly loyal, to the end. Go dump that thing in the trash somewhere in town, and teach the Potters a lesson. For the rest of you sniveling worms, tonight is a night of celebration!"

Snape left the group, and once in the outskirts of town he sat down with the baby. "Callasmaire" Her eyes opened and she sleepily stretched. The "video" paused.

Sheranaqua explained. "He set it up before the spell so I would not die. As Lily protected Harry with her love, my father saved me through the force of his justice. You can see in the picture the glowing scar on my forehead. It is still the same." She brushed aside her bangs to show off a lavender scar that almost looked like an upside down triangle with scrolled wings on the sides. "The rest of this mageo is irrelevant. He dropped me off at an orphanage, after placing a complex spell on me that prevented me from doing any magic at all until someone attempted to cast a spell on me." She debated how much to tell him. After all, Snape had actually seen the first spell cast on her and cast the second. But to get into the train incident might be more trouble than it was worth, especially as Sleeper had purposefully erased everyone's memory, and he would not appreciate her discussing it.

Dumbledore pulled his beard. "So that scene with Lillian and Severus under the imperious curse... your father is Severus."

"I was born Alice Marie Potter. Legally, I suppose that I would be Alice Marie Snape. My mother never knew about the curse or that I was illegitimate, nor did Mr. Snape, or Mr. Potter." Sheranaqua gave a quiet sigh. "I was named Sheranaqua Selene Smith at the orphanage, after one of the orphanage founders. While I am in the halls of Hogwarts, I would prefer to be called Sheranaqua Smith or some other pseudonym so that no one makes the connection.

"Smith is a horrible pseudonym." Dumbledore mused aloud. "Who all knows this?"

"Only yourself, and my guardian. Mr. Snape knows I exist in an orphanage somewhere but he does not know I am his daughter. I will tell him when he is ready, if at all, I am sure your advice on that matter will be invaluable. My brother does not know he ever had a sister in the first place."

Dumbledore exhaled as it hit him. "Yes indeed, you are Harry's half sister. This complicates things. I should of course, ask you to speak of this to no one for the time being."

"Of course." She nodded.

"Now," Dumbledore settled down into his chair, "That that is settled for the moment, we have practical matters to discuss."

"Practical matters?" Sheranaqua sat, reflexively taking another lemon drop as Dumbledore nearly ordered her to with a glance.

"Testing, finances! I suppose you can't just waltz down to Gringott's so easily as it is and ask for your fortune..."

"No, but I can still pay." Sheranaqua insisted. "I have been working over the summer at Allastaire's, tailoring dress robes, and I was hoping I might rent an office from the school to work out of while I was here."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "We only allow student's to work from Hogwarts, or even to manage a job during the school year, in very rare cases. But you are a fifth year. We shall see how you do on your tests. Even if you cannot make full tuition, there are options and payment plans. I am sure we can work something out."

"Thank you."

"For now, it is dinnertime. Do you wish to go down and eat with the teachers? We can put you over the night in the Slytherin common and you can test the next five days to see where you are in comparison with current coursework. I will have them cover various important topics from the first five years of school. Assuming your scores are fine, then your admission to Hogwarts as a fifth year transfer student can be easily processed."

"I will take them as soon as possible." Sheranaqua agreed, standing to leave. "And Mr. Dumbledore, please do not tell anyone under any circumstance, not even my brother."

"I never betray a secret told in confidence."

Sheranaqua had a hard time believing that, but she could always have Sleeper hex him with a nasty tattle-tale curse.


	6. Stage 6: Dare to Speak!

Stage 6: Is Illusion less than Real?

* * *

Run far away

Run far below

I cannot run far enough to forget

* * *

As it was two weeks, one day, nine hours, and forty-seven minutes before the little brats started school (by Filch and Snape's reckoning), the teachers were eating sociably in the great hall (or comisserating in their misery). Even Trelawnny had come on some message from her crystal ball and was discussing various grades of tea leaves to a very bored Hagrid.

It was Severus who first felt it. There was electricity in the air, potent magic. Unbidden, a memory came. Lillian, standing at the top of the stairs to the Great Hall with Dumbledore, a few weeks before she had gone into hiding. Her laughter floating down like silver, undiminished by the sadness in her life. Crossing the room, her white gown sparkling under the starlight of the magic ceiling. Although come to think, hadn't her dress been a dark blue?

"Severus," Filch growled. "What is it? You feel something? A dementor?"

Snape snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. There was a girl approaching with Dumbledore, and she did look somewhat like Lily, in her younger days. Beyond the look, however, the resemblance ended. The girl stood nothing like her counterpart. Lily had been full of life in every moment, like a barely contained laugh was waiting to burst forth at any second. With this young girl, even he could tell from across the room that her conversation with Dumbledore. her responses to his jokes, her smiles, her mannerisms - were fakes. Dumbledore seemed to buy it, but then, the old man had used the fake smile and cheer act so long that he had become blind to it in anyone else.

Dumbledore released Sheranaqua from the crook of his arm, letting her stand properly before the table."There is someone here I would like you to meet. This is Sheranaqua, the girl you will be testing. Sheranaqua, these are your teachers. Miss McGonagall, Ms. Trelawnny, Mr. Snape, Mr. Flitwick, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Finch, Moody, and Mrs. Sinistra. There are others you will meet later." As each teacher's name was called he or she stood, Snape standing a moment more than necessary to assess the intruder.

"Tomorrow you will test her through the first year."

Mr. Finch spoke up, slightly intrigued and slightly annoyed. "Why all this work for her, she should have just enrolled when she was eleven like everyone else."

"I could not enroll when I was eleven, but I have undergone training elsewhere." Sheranaqua explained as well she could without details. "I wish to enroll in Hogwarts to develop my people skills and to see what it is like."

Finch just glared. "Sounds fishy."

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. "She has been cleared by me. I will say this once and not again, no one is to badger her with questions or expect answers. If she has a behavior problem, come to me with it. Now, let's eat."

Sheranaqua sat down next to Dumbledore and Moody, nervously aware of the speculative glances of the teachers. The headmaster's suddenly serious and no-nonsense speech had increased the hostility in the room. She touched a gem on the ornate necklace she wore, partially hidden by her hair, to increase the tendency towards calming thoughts in the room. Snape bristled, then relaxed, apparently being the only teacher sensitive enough to notice such a thing as a slight electric field. While there were many ways to produce such fields, technology always triggered the wards at Hogwarts unless based on the etheric principles of magic. Not only was the field generated by magic, but a calming spell was laid over the top. Sleeper knew how to make many such useful things, and he had given her the necklace as a going away present for her journey back into the world. She still had not figured every gem out, but that to was one of her assignments.

Pomfrey finally broke the silence, trying to ease the tension. "So, Sheran- aqua? What house are you going to be in.?"

The fifteen-year-old smiled. "I do not know, I will be sorted with the first years."

"Well, I hope you join us in Hufflepuff." Snape snorted, and Sheranaqua turned to him.

"Sir?"

"Nothing". He smirked. "Only, I don't think she's the Hufflepuff type. More Slytherin or Ravenclaw".

Sheranaqua giggled, to the disconcertment of Snape. "Maybe I should join Gryffindor to stop a potential feud here."

Ms. McGonagall grinned. "Don't worry, they're always like that."

The mood in the room brightened with the familiar spat, except for Snape. The girl's reactions still troubled him. She sat quite still, and was almost expressionless when no one was speaking to her or looking, but would smile or laugh as if on cue. It would be almost a diplomatic trick, except that she giggled to brightly and smiled to large to be believable. He briefly wondered as to her poker skills.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up from his food. "Sheranaqua, how would you feel about staying in Slytherin House until the start of the year? Some of the other students are coming early, so you'll have company."

"Perhaps Erana would prefer to bunk in her office." Trelawnny spoke for the first time.

"What office?" Snape inquired testily.

"The one I see her in, with the badger, snake, lion, and eagle guarding it."

"That room is on the fourth floor, and no one can get in it, let alone use it." Snape glared at the old woman as if she were crazy. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"How did you know that name?" Sheranaqua looked at Trelawnny quizically.

"The stars speak many things." The lady guestured broadly.

"That's a private nickname I was given by -some friends." Sheranaqua whispered to Dumbledore, though loud enough that Snape and some of the other teachers could overhear.

"Interesting." Dumbledore steepled his hands. "Sheranaqua, I think our professor might be on to something. If you can find a way into the guarded chamber, you may rent it as your office."

Snape shot to his feet. "Nonsense." He said, in a shade higher pitch than he normally would when angry. "One would think she was another Harry Potter the way you carried on."

"I accept." Sheranaqua stood, agreeing to the challenges before Snape could change Dumbledore's mind. "It cannot hurt to try, at the least.

"After dinner then!" Dumbledore winked at her, and the teachers went back to talking again to each other about every day things, and the weird new student. Snape stared down at his plate and stabbed his meat, unsure as to why he was so agitated. That Dumbledore seemed to trust her so easily, when he himself could point to three or four things that just did not add up just after a few moments - but then, Dubledore had said to ask no questions. Surely, the fool had not been serious? They were in a war! She could, for all they knew of her, be a spy!

Dinner was finished quickly, and Dumbledore stood up. "Would you like to see the office now?"

"Yes, please." Sheranaqua got up, her hands naturally falling to her sides.

"May we come along?" Mrs. McGonagall laid her fork across her plate primly and stood. "I know I would like to see."

"Of course. I do not mind." She followed Dumbledore calmly up the stairs, a trail of teachers behind her. Suits of talking armor lined the walls, and moving pictures hung. Once in a while, a ghost would stop to gawk at the procession.

Presently they came to a chamber at the far end of the hall. The door was an eight-foot tall slab of stone with no handle and the carving of a snake on it. Its eyes were emeralds, the only splash of color down the dull gray corridor.

Mr. Flitwick gaped. "If you can get this open, Sheranaqua, I will give twenty-five points to whatever house you get put in."

Sheranaqua stared at it, brushing her hands along the body of the snake.

Snape leaned back against the wall, feeling a moment of triumph. The curiousity was perhaps the first moment of genuine emotion he had felt from the girl.

"I believe it is a simple mechanism." Sheranaqua whispered, her voice quickly steadying, "simply voice coded to the animal displayed in relief. "_Osisipess!_" The stone door quickly slid up into the wall, revealing another door with the carving of a badger on it.

"Even Harry could open that door." Hagrid offered shakily, but most of the teacher's took a step back in worry regardless. Snape took a step forward.

"And I suppose you also speak aviantongue, woodlintongue, and felidingua?" He bent down next to her ear and whispered, smiling slightly as she shivered in surprise. She didn't jump away, but this was more interesting. A second real reaction.

"Professor Snape, stop terrorizing the new student before she even has a chance to try." McGonagall reprimanded, and he stepped back with a mocking bow.

"By all means."

Sheranaqua turned back to the door. "Gonnagden!" It too slid, to the right into the wall, revealing the Ravenclaw mascot, an eagle. "Screack'Lek!" The door slid left, showing the last door, the Gryffindor Lion. Its ruby eyes glowed.

Snape stared at her. "Where did you aquire the ability to speak so many languages?"

Sheranaqua thought furiously. Sleeper had told her to be careful, she could hardly tell them it was a matter of convergent bloodlines in precisely the right configuration. "Can't everyone?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could manage. She turned away from his intense gaze before he could press her on it and focused on the door. Her dad was too clever by far.

"Meowerwl!". The door shot up, and the way was clear. "It is open." Sheranaqua walked calmly into a large stone chamber. She noted with satisfaction the guarded window on the west side. The room was unfurnished, save a podium and book in the middle of the room. She would have to partition it later. Curious, she walked up to the book. Several teachers came up behind her and congratulated her. Only Snape looked unimpressed, and slightly concerned when she reached the book.

Sheranaqua picked up the book and flipped through the blank pages. She ran her finger over the cover, on the raised seal. It was the seal of her country. "Where did this book come from?" Dumbledore shrugged, but Sheranaqua noticed that Snape looked away quickly.

"I would love to have this space as my office." Sheranaqua smiled, pleased. "Should I bunk here, or in the Slytherin dorms as I believe was suggested?"

"I think it will be best if you bunk in Slytherin tonight". Dumbledore chuckled, guessing that life was going to get even more complicated. "After your tests tomorrow you should think about going into town to get a proper wand."

"Actually, I was going to stop by Diagon Alley tonight to get a real one. There are still a few good hours left to the evening."

"Well, why don't you go do that, and we'll get things set up here." Dumbledore suggested. "In fact, one of the teachers should go down with you and you can get all of your school supplies."

"I do not wish to impose."

"You already are." Finch sulked. "We don't even know if she will pass her tests."

"Mr. Finch, why don't you go with her?" Professor McGonagall volunteered him.

"I am much to busy."

"I am sure that if I had a list I could find everything quite easily by myself." Sheranaqua insisted. "I work in Diagon Alley."

"I have never seen you there before." Snape spoke for the first time since entering the chamber.

"I work at the robe shop, and unless you came to get a new dress robe at Allastaire's between the hours of eight and four sometime this summer, you must have missed me." Sheranaqua absentmindedly stroked the book cover. She stopped when she noticed Snape smirking at her.

"Allastaire's?" Filch clicked his tongue. "It's that new robe place for the rich and greedy, not like sensible Madam Malkin's, not at all."

A golden owl swooped in from the window, startling everyone but Sheranaqua.

"Mikal, what is this?" She took the note off his foot and scanned it. "Allastair knows I do not work after four. I do not work on an emergency basis."

"What is the problem?" Pomfrey nonchalantly brushed a piece of lint from her robe.

"My employer. Apparently a very influential family has come in to obtain new dress robes and Allastair wishes me to come immediately."

Snape stepped in and peered unapologetically over her shoulder. "The Malfoys. I would strongly suggest that you go."

"I hope he pays me double overtime for this." Sheranaqua muttered almost nervously, stepping away from Snape quickly as he was breathing down her neck.

"Under the circumstances, perhaps you should accompany her into Diagon Alley." Dumbledore looked targetedly at Severus.

Surprisingly, he only grimaced in protest and did not object. "If you insist." He looked down at the new girl. "We should hurry."

McGonagall frowned, looking after them as Dumbledore filled the staff in on her less-confidential muggle past. "Oh, an orphan. How hard it must have been".

Hagrid walked toward the door opening. "Well, orphan or no, anyone feel like a trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Count me in." Mrs. McGonagall followed.

"I'll come to, I'd like to see where she works." To everyone's surprise Dumbledore joined the group of three, and the confused teachers left the room, the four stone doors slamming shut when they left.


	7. Stage 7: A Discomfitting

Stage 7: A Discomfitting

* * *

Hard left,

Hard right,

Center leads to doom

* * *

As soon as they got off Hogwart's grounds, Snape grabbed her arm roughly. "We'll apparate from here, hold on tightly."

Sheranaqua felt sick to her stomach as the world shifted sideways. Was he trying to intimidate her?

"First time apparating?" Snape asked quizzically. "From the way you disappeared five years ago, I would think you were a grand master."

Sheranaqua tensed from beside him, in no condition to hex him as she was still recovering her equilibrium. How could he know about that?

"Don't worry." Snape defetly scooped her by the waist and pinned her to the side of the shop, looking down at her darkly. "I don't remember a thing. Yet." He snapped, bringing one hand up to her shoulder. "But I know it was you who disappeared from the Hogwart's train five years ago."

"You must have me confused with someone else." Sheranaqua looked at him cooly, trying not to let her voice falter.

Snape let out a low, rather scary laugh after a moment. "You are a bit of a Slytherin after all." He couldn't read her, which meant that she was either an experienced occlumens, which was doubtful, or that she had some other powerful natural or artificial protection.

"If there is nothing else, I should be going." Sheranaqua pushed against his hands, and found she could not budge. It was very hard to keep a pout of protest from creeping to her face.

"I will find out what you are up to." Snape intoned, holding her against the wall a moment longer to make it quite clear he could hold her there as long as he wished, should he so please. Stepping back with a suddenness that caused her to stumble forward, he allowed her to dart rather faster than her normal, cool pace, into the fancy shop.

"Allastaire." Sheranaqua greeted, noting the shop was otherwise empty beside her boss. "Am I too late?"

The cranky man spat on the floor angrily, out of place for his fancy buttoned robes and immaculate hair. "They left, but fortunately they are coming back in a half-hour. I expect you to be here in fifteen minutes, and you will get a ten gold galleon bonus if you do a good job."

Sheranaqua nodded. "I will just stop by the wand shop, then. See you in twenty minutes." She disappeared before he could reply.

* * *

Sheranaqua ran through the short subspace corridor -a much less barbaric way to travel, she thought, than apparating, and came out in front of Ollivander's, and entered briskly. She did not have much time. How could she have allowed her father to delay her? Allastaire would no doubt berate her later when the prospect of gold was not fresh on his mind.

Snape watched her enter the shop, and saw her disappear through where he was glancing through the doorway. How had she been raised? Didn't she know that apparating at her age was illegal? He was about to step inside the shop and interrogate the manager when movement several blocks down caught his eye. She had gone to the wand shop. Snape scowled and headed after.

Sheranaqua was the only customer, so Ollivander focused on her immediately. He started to get out a pile of wands, but Sheranaqua stopped him.

"I only have a short time, I think I can find the right one."

Ollivander huffed, "Everyone thinks they are an expert."

"It is not that." Sheranaqua insisted. "I just...I know it is here." She closed her eyes and pressed the center gem of her necklace. "De wan Se pallise.". A silver light lit up the room and one of the wands started to hum, lowly. She opened her eyes again. "Try that one."

He picked up the case of the humming wand and took the wand out. "Fourteen inches, material -some sort of metal alloy, if I were to guess. I have never managed to analyze it properly. Power source unknown." He handed it to her, and when she grasped it the runes on the handle shot to life, blazing gold against the silver wand. "One of the two wands Flannigan brought back from his trip to the Tierra Del Fuego. The other belongs to that professor of yours, Mr. Severus Snape." Ollivander laughed, his consternation forgotten. "The one glowering at you from the window."

Sheranaqua tried to ignore the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at the piercing stare being directed at the back of her head.

"If you ever find out what those runes mean, give me a call." Sheranaqua nodded mutely, digging through her small bag for a pile of gold galleons. It was likely that her wand was far more expensive than most in the shop. She dropped fifteen gold galleons into his hand, just to avoid the haggling. "They say, 'for the heart of liberty, to serve is the height of power', among other things."

"This is adequate." Ollivander smiled, more at the translation than the money. "Use it well!"

"I plan to. Good day."

She left the shop, Snape falling into step beside her. "Apparating is illegal at your age. No queasiness?"

"I did not disapparate from the shop." Sheranaqua informed him. "That trip with you was my first taste of apparating and I cannot say as I like it."

"I saw you disappear." Snape stared at her sternly.

"Of course." Sheranaqua touched his arm, then reached for him more gently as he jerked it away the first time. With her other hand, she touched the third gem of her necklace. A pool of light flashed around them, and suddenly they were standing in a triangular prismatic corridor. Strange birds flocked around in an exotic garden along the edge, and runes lined the walls. ""I do not believe there is an age restriction on traveling via subspace." She nudged him forward and then let go, walking the short path to the other side.

"I swear those are Atlantean runes." Snape muttered under his breath as they walked down the corridor.

"Stand in the triangle." Sheranaua guestured to the floor at the opposite end of the long chamber-hallway. As soon as Snape had entered, Sheranaqua pressed the gem again. They promptly materialized inside Allastaire's shop. She smiled at Snape reassuringly.

He glared at her over one of the clothing displays. She had in essence kidnaped him into subspace, which he could at least theorize as to what she was talking about and what had occurred - but she could have taken him anywhere she pleased. He could have fallen into a trap. Her fake reassuring smiles only made her that much more trouble in female-form.

Allastaire saw Sheranaqua and gave her a bear hug. Snape found himself tensing angrily as she squeaked in protest. A real squeak.

"Sheranaqua, you're back!" Allastaire let her go, sighing in relief. "The Malfoy's could come back any minute. Get out the finest fabrics. The blacks, silvers, and greens are their favorite."

"Yes, sir. You would not happen to have a photo of them?"

"Frequent customer book, Lucius Malfoy".

"All right." Sheranaqua stepped over and opened the book. The Malfoys had a whole page. There was the father, a pale haired, hard-eyed skinny man who radiated ego. He was strutting around the photo, blocking off the view of his wife. She was medium boned and bleach blond, and was trying to wipe a spot off her son's face.

The boy was thin but muscular, with white blond hair immaculately kept. He had a turned up nose, and was striking a modeling pose while dodging his mother. "What a handsome family." She said aloud. Snape tensed, but could think of no reply.

Sheranaqua closed the book and walked to fabrics, picking shades that matched their complexion. Had not Dumbledore said at some point to her that a boy Draco was in Slytherin?

The door chime rang, and the family came primly in. Allastaire greeted them. "Ah, yes. We just called in our best designer. Don't be fooled by her age, she makes the finest robes this side of the Atlantic. Only the best for our best customers".

"Thank you, my dear Allastaire." Lucius simpered, kissing the man on both cheeks as if he was an old friend. "If you would just point the way, I'm a busy man you know."

"Of course, of course. Past the display rack and down to fitting. Sheranaqua, the Malfoys are here."

Sheranaqua greeted them with a smile. "Thank you for coming, please have a seat. Who will be first?" She motioned them to a plush couch along the wall.

"My son will go first, he needs two dress robes for Hogwarts." Lucius turned as if just then noticing Snape. "Severus, my dear boy." He stepped across as if going to greet Snape the same way he had the shop-owner, but gave him a friendly left forearm to forearm clasp instead. "Are you here for a fitting?"

"Perhaps." Snape waved airily. "I'll see how she does."

"That's not the way to do it Severus." Lucius admonished. "Fresh goods are the best, why would you want my cast-offs?"

Snape felt anger boiling up inside him at Lucius's implications, but he duly kept it from approaching his face, or fists. "Perhaps we should give them some space." He suggested. Anything to get that lecher away from -his- student.

"Draco Malfoy." Sheranaqua looked him over, using her wand to store precise measurements. "You are in Slytherin?"

Draco smoothed his hair back. "Yes, where else?"

"Of course." Sheranaqua laughed lightly. "Did you have any colors or ideas in mind?"

"We were thinking a nice dark blue, or green." Mrs. Malfoy informed Sheranaqua.

Draco made a face.

"Hmmm. I wonder, his complexion is just right, yes".

"What?"

"May I try something? If you do not like it we will go with the plain dark green, but I think I have just the thing."

"Certainly try it, but we don't have all day."

Sheranaqua grabbed a plain black robe off the rack. "Put that on, and hold still."

Draco put it on without complaint, it was a little loose, and his parents pursed their lips in disapproval. Allastaire shifted his feet nervously. Sheranaqua got out her wand. "Selady, metano gerusho nadine." The black robe changed to a dark green in color and molded to a perfect fit. Lucius whistled. "Sherant albedo fagutige, Losour!" A bright silver lining blazed across the border of the robe, and flecks of silver dotted the garment.

"Nice." Draco said after a moment, though his face said that he was clearly impressed. He moved to model it in front of one of the many mirrors.

"Wait just a moment more, I am not done. Selamo asseri, caladez wilasso. Ressassi!" A silver snake coiled and slithered across the vestment, even hissing.

His jaw dropped, as he gave in to teenage excitement. "Awesome! A snake!" He twirled it before his parents.

"To get the snake to hold position and stop hissing, say 'Ressassi!', and say Ressassi again to get it to move again."

"Ressassi!" Draco tried, and immediately the snake stopped. "Ressassi!" And it began to move. "This is great! Is there a way to get it to freeze wound over my shoulder, like this?" He guestured at the pose he wanted.

Sheranaqua bit her lip just slightly, stepping up closer to him and placing one of her hands on his shoulder. "I think so."

Lucius noted that both his son and Snape were standing very, very still with heightened focus as the girl did her preparatory wandwork. This could be fun.

"Ressassi Dufaulto!" She finally stepped back and the snacke slithered to the assigned position.

"Not bad." Draco conceded. "Ressassi!" The snake began to slither. "Ressassi defaulto!" It slithered back into place. He marched in front of the mirror, practicing the spells and admiring himself.

"When Allastaire said you were the best, I didn't believe him, girl." Lucius stepped up to her, caressing one of her shoulders. "But you're good at this." Lucius gently tucked a stray curl of hers back behind her ear, narrowing his eyes at the necklace she wore. That was no common string of baubles, if he had his guess.

Narcissa's voice interrupted his thoughts and saved Sheranaqua from the uncomfortable intrusion into her personal space. "Draco, what would you like for your second robe?"

Draco reluctantly took off the first and handed it to Allastaire. He put on his cutest smile as he grabbed another black robe. "Well, I was thinking white with gold braid trimming."

Lucius sneered. "You'll look like a sissy."

"It is not a bad idea." Sheranaqua offered diplomatically, "but his complexion may not work with it. Draco, would you be all right with a darker color, perhaps dark blue, or even better a violet? I am afraid the white might wash you out."

"Try ice blue with silver trim."

Sheranaqua smiled. "That just might work. We'll see. Orden asseri, metano willocus berewpa, falka". The robe molded, changed color, and grew the most intricate silver trim, like crystals, translucent and blazing with an inner light. "I'm sorry." She offered apologetically. "It was supposed to be a braid trim, I'm not sure what happened..."

"This is even better than braided, it looks like I am the master of the night sky, or something. Look dad!"

"It makes you look very imposing and powerful." Sheranaqua played to his ego.

"I agree." Lucius's eyes glittered, staring at the robe and then at the girl. She was quite fascinating. Severus would have to tell him all about her. The spells she was using did not sound like typical spells, they sounded more like a script from a book or an instruction manual. Such free formed magic, if it had applications in other areas, was a very enticing idea.

"Oh Draco, you've grown so much. You make us so proud." Narcissa hugged her son.

"Mom!" Draco did not want to be embarrassed in front of the pretty robe- making girl.

"All right, miss -Sheranaqua, I believe I am next." Lucius shoved his son out of the way, and Sheranaqua started on him.

The door chimed again, and Allastair answered it. "Why Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Snape, Ms. McGonagall. Come to be fitted? You can watch now if you like, Mr. Malfoy is being fitted by my little apprentice."

Lucius humphed. "Is it possible to have a bit of privacy? I am not a floor show."

"Of course." Sheranaqua guided him back into one of the tailor booths. It was not perhaps as private as a fitting room, but it would keep them away from the curious eyes of the teachers and her fathers incessant staring.

Lucius smiled. "Be sure to measure me accurately."

"Of course..."

"All of me." He leaned down and whispered silkily. "I always order custom under-robes while I am here, very custom."

"Allastaire handles the men's under-robes." Sheranaqua fought back a stammer.

"And what if I am not content to have Allastaire anymore?" Lucius tilted up her chin so she was looking at him. "Besides, he informed me that you would be doing the entire order, custom made. It would be a pity if you were not up to the challenge and cost my dear friend Allastaire a sale."

"I can do them." Sheranaqua amended.

"Good." Lucius leaned across until he was whispering in her ear. "Because these are the things I require..."

Draco jumped up and went to Dumbledore. "Look at my new robes, Sher-um, the girl is great at this." He proudly put on the green robe. "Ressassi!" The snake slithered across the robe, hissing.

Dumbledore reached out to touch the robe. "That is a very fine robe, the snake is a nice touch."

"Isn't it? And thanks again Headmaster, since my parents are going on vacation it was nice that I can stay the two weeks before school at Hogwarts."

"We look forward to having you. Maybe you can get in some extra quidditch practice."

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked as he divested himself of his outer robe. Sheranaqua looked away from him pointedly, as it was very obvious why he wanted his under-robe wear custom made.

"Perhaps I should call Allastaire to assist you."

"You will be perfect." Lucius assured her as she handed him a fresh white under tunic and legging set from the rack, all while averting her eyes. "But a customer could get the wrong impression if you won't even look at them." He laughed at her embarrassment.

"You could use a fitting room." She offered as he changed.

"I shouldn't have to." Lucius dismissed the idea, delicately brushing his fingers along the top of her head. "I'm surprised you've lasted so long at this shop with sensibilities like that."

"Do as you please." She said stubbornly, still looking in the other direction.

"Now you tease me." Lucius chided. "If I did as I pleased, you would already be on this floor begging me for more. Now -" Lucius turned her, as he was fully dressed now in the undergarments, "shall we continue? I've ordered three sets, robes and undergarments, so you had best get started." He leaned in close to her again, allowing his hair to tickle her cheeks, "For this first set, I'm thinking spikes-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are next." Everyone looked as Sheranaqua and Lucius exited. Narcissa swallowed a gulp and even Snape took a half step back. Imposing was not quite the right word, nor was frightening - menacing perhaps fit better.

"Lucius." Snape intoned. "You look positively deadly."

"I know." Lucius said with relish. While the only spikes on the outer costume were a tiny few on a decorative trim across one lapel, the robes were deceptively simple. They seemed to be some shade of dark red, almost black, or an optical illusion of the two, but cut in such a manner as to make him look like some dark figure strait out of a storybook. "The other two are more formal of course, for dinner parties, but I really do like this one best."

Snape came up, wanting to get between the two as quicky as possible, and looked through the pile in Sheranaqua's hands.

Lucius swatted him away with a flick of his cane. "Severus, I didn't know you were so curious about my underwear. I can arrange a personal modeling show for you, if you like."

Sheranaqua looked up at the ceiling and tried not to drop the mountain of clothes, hoping her face was not as red as it felt. She hoped she never had to work for Malfoy again, she would be scrubbing her brain out with soap for years to come. And she would probably need to have a talk with Sleeper about the birds and the bees and male anatomy.

"Yes, I was wanting a dress, red I think, but not flowery." Narscissa listed her wishlist as Allastaire took the load from Sheranaqua.

"Follow me." Sheranaqua said thankfully, looking forward to working with a woman finally. She took her into the tailor booth, and everyone resumed conversation.

"Allastaire, where did you dig up this girl?" Lucius asked, following Allastaire as he sorted the purchases into bags.

"Sheranaqua has been with us for a month now, and sales have skyrocketed. Those robes you are holding however, are the best work I have seen yet. But she was using an ordinary shop wand for the others, and she just got her a real one. I think that makes the difference." Allastaire put the undergarments into their respective bags quickly, lowering his voice to a whisper. "How did you get her to make you those?"

"The power of persuasion my friend." Lucius laughed. "I doubt she even understood what they were for, I simply told her that I always order them with my undergarments."

"You do, but that's beside the point." Allastaire huffed. "If you harass her or scare her off, don't think I won't make you pay for it."

"Ooh, so she's for sale?" Lucius licked his lips. "I like the sound of that." He leaned in close to Allastaire's neck. "You know how well I pay."

"Mr. Malfoy." Allastaire turned severely. "I suggest you get back to your family."

"So cold." Lucius drew back as if wounded, then returned to Draco's side as if nothing had happened. Draco had been talking with the teachers, primarily Dumbledore, and turned back to his father.

"Sheranaqua is going to go to Hogwarts." He informed him proudly. "Probably. She has to pass some admissions qualifications, but should be transferring in as a fifth year."

"How very intriguing." Lucius smiled, even more so because Snape looked ready to hex him into next week. No doubt he had heard at least part of the exchange at the checkout stand.

"I present to you all, Mrs. Narscissa Malfoy." Sheranaqua popped her head out of the fitting room to announce. The lady came out just after in a stunning cranberry gown, a dark red high collar framed her face, while a plunging neckline left less to the imagination. Lucius looked at his wife and whistled. "Looking sharp, love. Now go change and we'll be off to Las Vegas in America." Mrs. Malfoy smiled flirtatiously around the room and went back inside.

Allastaire grinned. "Wow. You two look great."

"Well worth your too modest fees." Lucius simpered, joining Allastaire at the counter again to deal with the bill. He counted Allastaire out several hundred gold galleons. Mrs. Malfoy came out with her dress in a bag. "Let's be off dear. Good bye son, have fun at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, could you take Draco back to the school?"

"Certainly. Sheranaqua, are you done here?"

"No." Snape practically growled it, startling them all, including himself. "As long as we are here -"

"Finally treating yourself to a new pair of robes?" Allastaire chuckled. "Let me guess, black?"

"Most probably." Snape tilted his head derisively. "And buttons."

"Like the one you are wearing?" Sheranaqua looked him over, as he seemed to be describing his own clothes.

"Of course not. These are my teacher's robes. You are to make dress robes." Snape looked down at her, growing uncomfortable as she perused his body.

Sheranaqua looked through the robes on the rack as if searching for a perfect one. "Here we go." She tossed the qualifier, a very tall and thin black robe, to Snape. "Put this on."

"Very well". He put the robe on, noting that the fabric was already a grade above most of the standard robes at Madam Maulkin's even if it had not been customized yet. He would not mind new dress robes, even if this move was impulsive and would cost more than robes rightly should. "Can we do this where I don't have the whole staff staring?" He glared.

"Sorry." Sheranaqua said quietly, taking him back to the fitting room. He noticed her hands were shaking a little, which was unusual for her, as if he had to pick a defining characteristic for her, the absence of excessive motion would be one. He would have felt satisfied if it had been him who had once again caused the reaction, but he suspected it had been Lucius who had set her over the top this time around.

"Are you all right?" He asked stonily, noting that she was not looking at him anymore. "Did Malfoy say something to you?"

"Fine. I will be fine." She turned back to him, trying to go through the wand motions so her wand would store the measurements, but Lucius's demands kept going through her mind.

Snape found himself reaching out, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I can come back another time."

Sheranaqua shook her head, sighing slightly into his touch. Maybe her father was not completely stone hearted after all. "No, I can do this." She stepped back, aiming her wand. "Malekono, aradasten Atlantia paramein. Koloradew".

Snape gaped. The robe molded and changed to a dark green and black marbled look. Steel colored rune characters marched across the borders, and true to his request at least a hundred button buckles ran the length of it. "How do you do that?" He asked curiously, looking at her wand. "Those runes, they are like the ones on my wand."

Sheranaqua sunk into one of the two chairs in the room, and chose to answer the second implied question ad ignore the first. "My wand is the same type as yours. Ollivander mentioned that you had the other one."

"May I see it?" Sheranaqua handed it tentatively to him, the runes fading as he took it. "It is like mine, but an inch longer with gold runes instead of silver. No book I have found intrprets them, however."

"See the main line of bold runes on mine? I used to study languages. It says, 'for the Heart of Liberty, to serve is the height of power'. Hand me yours."

"Don't order me, I'm your professor." Snape warned her sternly, but offered her the wand regardless. "Here".

Sheranaqua read the runes, curious. "They say 'for the Hand of Justice, mercy is the key to freedom', the main ones do anyway." They traded back for their wands, and Snape shrugged his new robe off.

"Where did you learn all those spells?"

"It is...not so much a matter of knowing spells as knowing words." Sheranaqua said tentatively, closing her eyes a bit sleepily. "How useful it can be is another matter entirely."

Snape looked at her as she drifted off, his blood running cold and sluggish. At that precise angle, the tilt of her jaw looked just like Lily asleep at the Library after a hard days work, back when they had been teenagers. He turned from the sight, forcing his horomones to calm down before they could rise to dangerous levels. He would have to be careful around this girl.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as the group met back at the castle in the Great Hall. "It is getting late. Draco, you should go get unpacked. I am retiring, good night all to ghosts and men." He headed off cheerily as the group scattered, Ms. McGonagall and Hagrid leaving as well, until it was just Sheranaqua and Snape.

Sheranaqua turned to her father, trying not to fall asleep where she stood. It had surprised her that she had slept at Allastaire's. While it had been a day with much activity, she was not sure why she was no sleepy. The second trip via apparation of the day as Snape had took her back had not been fun for her either. She fought back a yawn, keeping her features blank. She did not feel the need so much around her father to fit in with smiles and laughs, since he did not use them much himself. "Why did you never tell them that you could open the closed off chamber?"

He sputtered. "What makes you think I could open it?"

"The room felt like you. And I know you talk to animals too." She sleepily snuggled against him, and he thought about hexing her. Was she always this weird when half asleep?

"Just tell me one thing, and I will consider not disciplining you for impertinent assumptions." Snape forced himself to push aside all inappropriate thoughts. "What country did those runes you read originate from?"

"You already know the answer to that, sir. I am sure you have studied it enough." She murmured drowsily. A thought crossed her mind that Sleeper was going to ground her for talking too much, or worse, but she pushed it away. "Atlantis".

"Atlantis." His voice quieted. Now this was a mystery. "What do you know of it?" But she was already asleep. He quickly deposited her in the Slytherin Common room, being careful to avoid prying eyes, and headed for the solitude of the dungeons.


	8. Stage 8: The Seed Within

Stage 8: The Seed Within

* * *

Earth is barren

Wind is cold

The seed has yet to bloom

* * *

Sheranaqua pointed her wand at the mouse, "javriado Selakun paraknee, no astra donaldo". The mouse changed into a perfect snuffbox as she murmered over it, solid gold, with intricate paintings all over. Ms. McGonagall gasped. "But this is beautiful." She stuttered, the level of detail was amazing. "I did ask for you to transfigure the mouse into a teacup, however."

"Oh." Sheranaqua thought. "I can try..." She reached for the snuffbox but McGonagall grabbed it.

"No, I'll keep this. You can try again with a new mouse."

* * *

"And what is the charm to make something hover?"

"Levaris." Sheranaqua waved her wand and the orange on the desk began to hover in place.

"I meant Wingardium Leviosa." Flitwick commented. "Although that does seem to work just as well."

* * *

McGonagall sipped her tea across from the Headmaster. "It's like she's learned completely different spells. She has the power, and certainly a lot of similarities. Her history test, magical plants in the greenhouse - she passed those tests without a flaw, she seems to be very familiar with those subjects. But in most common applications, it does seem that she has only had a basis in magical theory and has little idea how to apply it in specific instances." She pulled out the snuffbox, which Dumbledore took happily.

"Beautiful! Enough to make a man wish he actually used snuff!"

"Don't you start." Minerva warned crossly. "She made this, positively detailed transfiguration work. But it took her seven tries and a great deal of coaching before she managed to make a teacup."

"How did that turn out?"

"I added it to my collection." Minerva waved a hand dismissively. "But I am unsure what sort of score I can give her for this haphazard performance."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "The tests are to determine if she has the power and learning ability to attend Hogwarts. If you think she has what it takes -"

"Oh I do." McGonagall sighed, "I would love to have her in my class, I just worry that she might feel behind. Professor Flitwick says that though she performed well in most instances if left to her own devices, when he asked her to do some of the basic beginning spells, she accidentally ended up levitating herself!"

"Perhaps suggest to her that she take a lighter course load to begin with so that she can focus on those classes she needs to catch up in." Dumbledore suggested, dropping a lemon drop into his tea. "But I think it went rather well. She seems to show potential, if not refinement."

McGonagall clucked, sipping her tea with a regiment more caution. "So it would seem."

* * *

Her last test of the day was potions. Snape had Sheranaqua fill out simple forms on simple potion ingredients, then make a shrinking potion. As she worked she felt his eyes on the back of her head.

Feeling satisfied that she had passed the dreaded potion master's inspection, she left for her first afternoon on the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Draco and another boy were practicing quidditch out in the field. Sheranaqua quickly converted her dress into a pantsuit and called for her broom. "Accio Cygnus!" Her broom zig-zagged towards her, but it did in the end find her hand. It was made of cherry wood and bamboo, and was completely aerodynamic. Sleeper had helped her make it. Supposedly it was a fast broom, but she was still getting used to the simple charms the students used. They actually were very efficient, and she wished Sleeper had taught her more of them rather then leave her practical magic up to Hogwarts.

Sheranaqua flew up to where the boys were flying. Draco called out. "Hey, Sheran, can you toss out the snitch?" She took the ball from a kid named Lucas and tossed it up in the air. Malfoy dove for it but lost it to sight.

Sheranaqua watched the platinum blonde for a moment, analyzing his posture against the mageos Sleeper had made her watch for days on end, and the backbreaking practice. "Draco, if you tuck your left elbow into your side your dive will go quicker. Lean into the back of the broom, it makes the nimbus line go faster."

"Who are you, team captain?" But Draco grinned, and looked around. He caught a flash of gold and dove again, this tried trying the unorthodox method of leaning back instead of forward. The broom shot off like a rocket, and the snitch fell right into his hands. "Awesome. That does work, Sheran. Want to practice quidditch with us?"

"If it is all right. I have never played with real people before."

"You haven't? What are you, muggle-born? Everyone's played quidditch."

"My parents are wizards if that's what you mean. But I was in an orphanage until I was ten, and most my quidditch practice is from watching reenactments or playing against animated dummies."

Draco looked taken aback. "Animated dummies? Wicked sweet. Too bad about your parents though, but at least you aren't a mudblood. That's important around here."

Sheranaqua flew up to his level. "Really? So much? Almost every wizarding family is mixed. Even mine. My father came from the longest, most powerful lines of wizards there was, but my mom was muggle born. You as well, do you not have a great grandfather who is a mechanic?"

"And how would you know that?"

"It is in the library." Sheranaqua dodged a passing bludger and fought to stay steady on the broom. "I looked you up, Professor Snape implied that your family was exceedingly important."

"Of course we are. We are the Malfoy's."

"Exactly. So if even you have a muggle in your family line, why is it so worrisome for others? Or is it only direct muggleborns that are the problem?"

"You obviously don't understand." Draco flushed, looking around in pretext as if hunting for the snitch.

"I do agree with you that blood has power tough." Sheranaqua added as an afterthought. "There are some things that can only be passed through blood, and so a muggleborn can never possess, unless they are a seed."

"A seed?" Draco asked quizzicly, more relaxed now that she had seemed to agree that blood was power.

"Someone in whom a particular magic power is intrinsic. Like the power to talk to a certain type of animal - somewhere in the distant past, a wizard would be born with the intrinsic ability to talk to a bird or a snake or fish. Only their descendents could inherit the power, but they themselves were seeds, they were born with it, as if magic itself grew out of them."

"There are people like that?"

"I will tell you a secret." Sheranaqua leaned closer, bringing her broom alongside him. "Almost everyone is a seed of some kind. Grand powers are very rare, but tiny powers - the ability to melt glass with a thought, or to feel the heartbeat of nature - it is how some of the most interesting wizarding lines get their start."

"What's my power?" Draco's breath caught.

"I do not know." Sheranaqua titled her head. "There is no guarantee that you have one. But if I did know, I would not tell you." She watched the ground below them as they hovered. "It would take all the mystery out of it."

"Then what's your power?"

Sheranaqua looked back at him impishly. He was much less fearsome than his father. "Beating you at Quidditch."

"I highly doubt that." Draco took up the challenge and neatly flew a few very impressive circles around her. She cocked an eyebrow and followed his lead, but true to his word, she lost.


	9. Stage 9: True Magic

I am myself

I change my all

I cannot pass your test

* * *

For her fourth day of tests, she was beginning to feel exhausted again. She had not expected that Hogwarts was going to be difficult, but apparently they did not study the same spells she did. Even potions, which she had studied extensively, she was not performing as well in as she had hoped. While the potions themselves her father deemed 'adequate in usage', her theory was apparently 'erratic' and 'all over the place'. She assumed it was supposed to be 'all over the place' since she had studied potion making in many different forms - however as Snape had been quick to point out, almost all of them were 'archaic' or 'volatile'.

"I do not want to use the gnat wing." She mumbled, slowly growing aware of cold counter against her forehead.

"That is good to hear." A low voice hissed from behind her. "Gnat wing is a terrible addition to a cough suppresent."

"I am sorry!" Sheranaqua shot up, sitting strait and running up against Professor Snape's torso. She guiltily turned to face him, rubbing the sleep from her face and pulling the hair out of her eyes.

"This is quite an inauspicious start to the school year, don't you think?" Snape glowered down at her.

"It won't happen again, I've just been really tired lately, I don't know why."

Snape was rather at a loss for words. The girl really did change a lot when she was tired. She was stammering, flushed, and even looked ready to cry. Part of him really wanted to investigate further, but there was something else that was bothering him as he watched her pick at her wavy bangs. "That scar, where did you get it?"

"Oh." Sheranaqua looked down, letting her hair drop. "I've had it a while I guess. I don't know."

"Really?" He leaned in, cupping her chin with one hand and forcing her to look at him. He still couldn't read her eyes, unfortunately, but her body language was enough.

"Really." She said haltingly.

Fear. Abject fear. He would have to get her tired more often. Snape took a step back. How did that even make sense. Maybe a potion? Could he get away with drugging a student for the sake of curiousity? "Interesting." He said at last, reaching to gently brush the hair aside and give the lavendar mark a long glance. "That is unfortunate. Few things could make such a unique scar."

"So they say." She laughed nervously, turning away quickly to finish her potion.

* * *

The sleeper watched his charge, curled up on a bench in her office. He had warned her that it was too soon for her to reenter the world at large; he had warned her that there was still much she had yet to learn. In the end, his wishes had been ignored. Sometime in her teenage years she had put two and two together and realized that though he was her teacher, she was his queen, and he was bound to her orders. In her mind, this was black and white. It was up to him to carefully balance the nuances of the situation, of when obedience to her was less or more needed than obedience to country or doing what was best, or whether her learning took precedent over her desire. Yet where she stood firm, he by necessity felt the imperative to give in, and she had been insistent that she go to Hogwart's without delay and interactive with 'real people'.

He knelt down beside her, not yet waking her. Words could hurt, but never for long. She was his queen, and he would serve her. And there was much in this awful place she had come to that he needed to protect her from, especially with her youthful blunders.

"Sleeper?" She stirred, looking up into his face, inches away. "Dream?"

"No. I came through subspace. This office allows adequate privacy." Sleeper stood.

"What about the wards?" Sheranaqua sat up, curious.

"Subspace itself is unaffected by the wards." Sleeper lectured, as if it were obvious. "But you should never use it here. Not even if alone. The magic that activates the subspace realm can leave a traceable residue that spreads quickly if you do not know how to erase it, and you do not want that mess caught up in the wards. In point, I would prefer you rely on subspace travel as little as possible even outside of Hogwarts. You have aroused far too much suspicion already."

"But apparating is so barbaric."

"Relax." Sleeper chided. "You are not allowed legally to apparate until you are seventeen, so it will not often be asked of you."

"Then how am I supposed to travel?" Sheranaqua asked, wide-eyed.

"If you are with people, walk." Sleeper shrugged, pacing the office. "Do your best not to give out anything about your true heritage. Not to Dumbledore, not to your father. Distract them with the mystery of your sordid birth, if you must, but I did not allow you the freedom to come here merely to let you destroy millenia of work in a single week."

"I am sorry." Sheranaqua hung her head. "Father knows some of Atlantis, I think. It is hard to hide it from him."

"I can send you to a different school, if this is too difficult."

"No." Sheranaqua shook her head. "I feel - it has to be here."

"Your feelings are a poor basis to jeapordize the future of your country. But as you are queen, I will accept them, for now."

"Thank you." Sheranaqua sighed in relief, leaning her back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Sleeper crossed over quickly, placing a hand on the back of her neck and assessing her general health. Her eyes fluttered open, startled, but he did not release the grip. "I apologize." He said after a few moments. "I have been remiss in my duty as protector. You are not well."

"I am just somewhat tired." Sheranaqua confessed. "Ever since I came here I have been getting very sleepy."

"You would appear to be replenishing."

"Replenishing?" Sherenaqua blinked. "As in my magic?"

"Give me your wand." Sleeper took it from her hesitant hand. "Wands are crutches, horrible inventions. One could say that our people were the first to master their construction, as easily as one could say they led to our demise. You could say a wand makes a wizard powerful, but a wand truly makes a wizard weak."

"Is that why you never allowed wands?" Sheranaqua asked as Sleeper perused the runes. "I remember you were not fond of my shop wand I used over the summer, but you did not forbid it."

"That was barely a toy." Sleeper hissed. "For the normal witch or wizard, a wand focuses their power and magnifies it. Without a wand, it would take great skill and concentration to cast spells -although the reward for performing flawless wandless magic is the most deadly and powerful warlocks in history. For someone like you, a wand will not magnify your magic, but rather pull from it as much as it can to redirect. The more powerful the wand or spell, the more magic will be pulled. Your body will seek to restore the balance, and compensate by shutting down other systems it deems unescessary. Alertness, reason, and the like."

"But why would I be different?" Sheranaqua wondered why Sleeper had never spoken of this before.

"You know that spells are encoded onto the fabric of the universe through a mixture of etheric and scientific principle. England's Ministry of Magic has departments dedicated to 'discovering' new spells, which are simply old spells that had been lost to time, and other departments dedicated to creating new ones. The creation of a spell is truly no more than determining the desired effect, putting together the components which will form it, and encoding upon that a word or phrase which will activate it when called."

"Yes, that is fundamental." Sheranaqua nodded.

"The average witch or wizard calls upon their book of spells and activates a spell, say, Lumos." Sleeper cupped a ball of light in his hand, "The dormant etherium around the wizard is activated as that invisible formula we call magic is calculated, based on the wizard's power and wand strength and design. The etherium in turn calls and catalyzes the spell's components - whether it is a chemical reaction, nanites, elemental forces, or a further compounding in the etherium itself." He paused. "At Hogwarts, they will not teach this, they can only theorize as to magic's true nature. So pay attention, even if you think you know this well."

"Of course." Sheranaqua tried her best to stay awake.

"You are not like that." Sleeper ran his finger's along her wand. If only she knew what her wand meant; for a wand, it was a particular wand. One that confirmed his suspiscions and gave hope to his plans. "You do not activate spells catalogued in the etherium."

"How do you mean? I can do spells, even the one's at Hogwart's, it just takes a few more tries." Sheranaqua insisted.

"Yes, you can perform magic." Sleeper smiled a strange half-smile. "But you make spells. That is why I first taught you to do magic in Atlantean. One can instruct with any word choice you wish, making your request of the etherium, and the etherium will activate. In comparison, the spells this school you have chosen asks you to perform are crude at best. But you must understand, you are not performing their spells. You are performing new spells, which only have the same effect because you want them too or think they will."

"Lumos!" Sheranaqua stared at her palm, satisfied as a tiny ball of light appeared. "They seem to work."

"But you could just as easily use the Lumos spell to make fire, or your hand glow, or anything in regards to light. Do you understand?"

"I think, perhaps." Sheranaqua thought a moment, back to the mishaps she had often experienced with her spells. "Is that why spells sometimes do what I am thinking in the moment more than what I am saying?"

"Precisely." Sleeper handed her back her wand. "And you must be careful not to overdo it until your body acclimates. The power it takes to craft a spell is far greater than that to cast a spell."

"I will try." Sheranaqua sighed again. "I have more tests tomorrow though, and studying left to do."

"And you had best get back to your dorm." Sleeper motioned, "Before someone misses you."

"Yes." Sheranaqua stood, finding her balance and shaking off the remainging drowsiness.

"But remember, "Sleeper cautioned as she turned to exit, "Caution. If you become a liability here, I will bring you back to Atlantis."

* * *

"Good, good!" McGonagall almost clapped. "You turned it into a footstool!"

Sheranaqua relaxed and allowed herself to smile. It had only taken two tries, but she had finally managed to use the 'proper' transfiguration spell to configure the offending eraser that the professor had sat before her into an old-fashioned footstool. When McGonagall had given her the charm to use, after forbidding from doing it 'her own way', Sheranaqua took Sleeper's advice and imagined that the spell would do what she wanted and turn the eraser into a beautiful footstool.

"You are vastly improving." Ms. McGonagall passed her a cup of tea. "But I still can't recognize the spells you try to use. You do realize that once class begins, you will be expected to catch up and learn from the standardized list of spells?"

"Yes." Sheranaqua agreed.

"And the Headmaster has suggested that because of this, you should perhaps not take quite as heavy of a course load as you might wish. Because there are some courses you seem to be farther ahead in, such as the history of magic, would you feel comfortable skipping that class this year, or for at least a semester, in order to focus on the classes you are behind in?"

"I do like history." Sheranaqua frowned, considering her options. "But it probably would be for the best."

"Very well." Ms. McGonagall looked at the footstool with pride. "It is going to be wonderful having you in transfiguration, especially if you can channel that natural talent into the standard spells.

Sheranaqua nodded. "I will do my best."

* * *

The door to the Potion's classroom never got easier to open, even though this was her last day of tests. Despite her efforts, her father did not seem to be warming up to her. She had even bought a potions book and been reading through it, trying to correct her previous errors.

Snape looked up as she walked in. "You managed a decent potion yesterday, finally. After your first attempts I was beginning to despair of your training."

"You still have not told me why my first potions did not work." Sheranaqua got out her things and sat.

"It is not a matter of whether they would work or not." The professor began to write on the board. "If it is not a ministry approved potion, I cannot test it properly, except to theorize that from your supply list and brewing instructions they were possible solutions."

"You did not say I had to give you ministry approved potions." Sheranaqua thought. Had she ever consulted a list of ministry approved spells and potions? This was a serious oversight on her part and Sleeper's.

"Of course, all other potions are not legal for human consumption, except under strict supervision in the realm of theoretical research." Snape went back to his desk. "Your potion yesterday was acceptable, since it seems you finally have deigned to follow instructions."

"I still do not understand why it should matter." Sheranaqua got out her quill. "Following a textbook just means I memorize well, but there are not always textbooks when you need them in the real world, are there? If everyone had to follow approved spells and potions, they would never have what they needed."

"And this is why you are the student and I am the professor. If everyone did what they wanted, the lot of you dunderheads would get us all killed." He rubbed his temples with his fingers, leaning his elbows on his desk and staring at her again in agitation. "Write a foot and a half on the effects of the potion I wrote on the board, when brewed incorrectly."

Sheranaqua could barely read his handwriting the way he had scrawled it out, unusual given his usually neat script, but he had chosen one of the harder potions from the fourth year textbook. That was unfortunate, for she had not read the whole book, as she had spent too much of the afternoon playing quidditch. To add to that, the textbook had not said all that much about adverse affects.

She took out a piece of scratch parchment, writing down the ingredient list and instructions that she remembered from the text, and taking notes on the possible interactions that mixing wrong quantities or innacurate brewing times would most probably lead too. It was a fairly quick potion to brew, and none of the reactions that she guessed were possible looked more harmful than giving herself warts or perhaps an extra toe, easily taken care of, so she set about setting up her workstation to brew a few test cases.

"I said write about it, not brew it." Snape came up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"I have never made it." Sheranaqua admitted. "And the textbook said little beyond that it was a tricky brew that should be tended to carefully. While I theorize that forgetting the acorn shavings would destabilize the mixture and cause the potion to emit aggravating fumes much like an onion before it broke down, or that adding too much raven's beak powder would likely give one warts if the potion made contact with the skin rather than the potion granting one a temporary tougher skin like intended, and many other possible reactions, I cannot confirm how the ingredients relate without at least one or two test brews."

Snape laid his hand on her left shoulder, jerking it back when he realized what he was doing, staring at her paper of hypotheses. "Carry on." He growled, marching back up to the desk. "Are you trying to torment me, Ms. Selene?" He muttered, grabbing papers to grade.

"Selene is not my last name." Sheranaqua glanced up from her work at her father's mumble.

"Then what is your last name?" Snape stared her down. "And don't say 'Smith'."

"I -Smith was the name they gave me at the orphanage." Sheranaqua finally said, at a loss for what to tell him.

"Fine then." Snape forced his gaze away from her. "Nevertheless, you know your name is a point on every written assignment. I will only be able to give you half credit for your name, if it is not your real one."

Sheranaqua was a little piqued. She touched the fifth gem on her necklace.

Snape looked back at her intently, then blinked. "However, I am sure your work will make up for it." After a moment his eyes narrowed, looking her over. That had been a strange interaction, as if he had felt the sudden compulsion to be softer? fairer?. He knew well enough when someone was using magic on him. He was going to have a talk with Dumbledore about this girl sooner or later, no matter if the old codger didn't want anyone to 'badger the poor girl with questions'.


	10. Stage 10: Vittels & Meets

_You are my blood_

_You are my kin_

_And yet no memory binds us_

* * *

The teachers were uncharacteristically excited about the new student, but then, there was little to gossip about that was positive during those times. Despite her odd and unreliable set of talents, Flitwick had even started a betting pool as to who would win in a duel, Sheran or Harry Potter. It was precisely that which the teachers were discussing over breakfast one day, the ceiling in the great hall giving off a brillig atmosphere.

Snape slicked back his hair, regarding the tiny charm's professor. "Contain your enthusiasm, please."

McGonagall swirled a finger around the rim of her glass, ignoring her pumpkin juice. "We don't even know who she is, and her previous teaching has been so erratic. I think it would be unfair to match her against Potter – perhaps Luna would be better.

Filch tsked. "Potter, sneaky Potter. Always sneaking around the grounds at night."

"It might be beneficial for Potter to lose at something." Snape refilled his cup and downed the contents in one fluid gesture. "That might teach him a needed lesson about pride."

"He he has a good heart!" McGonagall insisted.

"And the favored to win, seven to one." Flitwick commented, compiling his notes on the theoretical match.

"He enjoys breaking rules." Snape dismissed the sentiment. "Although this new girl too, seems to think that the normal standards are beneath her."

Filch dug messily into a piece of chicken. "And I'll get to the bottom of her story, mark my words."

Dumbledore's voice sounded throughout the school. "Attention. All teachers report to my office immediately."

Snape left the table without another word.

McGonagall followed along with the other teachers, twisting a napkin in her hands, "I wonder what the emergency can be?"

Dumbledore steeped his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "You remember last year, when Hogwarts ended up with two contestants for the triwizard duel?"

"Yes. Has this something to do with Harry?" Ms. McGonagall questioned, nervously protective of the young boy.

"Not really. Somehow Durmstrang procured a sort of goblet of fire, and now Bueaxbottoms is hosting the rematch, starting in three weeks. It seems they wish to make it an annual event."

The table erupted with shouts.

"They can't"

"How?"

"What about Quidditch?"

"Quiet, please. The quidditch will go on as scheduled. Apparently, they have lowered the age limit from seventeen to fifteen. We are allowed to send fifteen students, one of which will be chosen, and if he cannot compete a second person will be chosen. The duel has been scheduled so as not to interfere with quidditch, so that all the students may have fun this year."

"This is nuts." The doctor shook her head. "What on earth is going on here? There is only one Goblet of Fire, they could not make another."

"Well, allegedly someone did make another goblet of fire. Now we have some planning to do."

* * *

"Morning, Sheran".

"Good morning, Draco".

"You can come sit down at our table for breakfast if you would like. You don't have to eat with the teachers, you know."

"Well, I suppose" she headed over, "but I do not wish to commit myself to Slytherin house, I do not know where I will be."

Draco, in a rare moment of chivalry, pulled out a chair for Sheranaqua. "Hey, even if you end up in Gryffindor, you're still all right."

Sheranaqua sat down at the table and talked to the other four students there. After a few minutes, the kids became restless.

"The teachers are late." Draco glanced around the room. "I'm starved."

Sheranaqua noted the half eaten food on the teachers table with some curiosity. "I think they were here and left," she pointed it out.

"I think you're right." Draco bit his lip, "But I'm famished."

Sherenaqua sat back. "You have house elves here, right?"

"Of course." Draco assured.

"I am told they send up the food."

"But no one knows how."

"That is a dilemna." She thought about it, "maybe I can go to the kitchens and see what can be done." She stood up. "I'll be back." She left before Draco could insist that he come with her, or disuade her from the idea.

The kitchens were not as hard to find as she expected, and the house elves were very accomodating.

"So sorrry miz. We'll send up food right away!"

Sheranaqua thanked the little house elf, trying hard not to exclaim in surprise and delight. She had never seen a house elf up close before, they were very interesting!

On her way back, she ducked into an empty classroom and locked and warded the door.

"Caloon Meassi". Her golden frame screen appeared. "Realdo dojeba naganosi, kelove gesan. Tovoko nakille". The screen shifted to Dumbledore's office, real time. The teachers were conversing anxiously.

"So how are we going to get Harry out of there without alienating the Dursleys forever? We can't just go in there and grab him." Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore.

"Have we considered leaving him there as an option?"

"Snape!"

"I was merely making the recommendation."

"How very logical of you." McGonagall clucked, shoving past him towards Dumbledore. "The important question is, how do we get past the Dursleys?"

"Threaten Dudley". Snape suggested.

Pomfrey was shocked. "What do you think we are, bullies?"

"When necessary".

Sheranaqua spoke to the screen. "Jelakano, parasi. Harry Potter. Ligtonos Ireo". The screen changed to find Harry Potter. It was blank for a few seconds as it searched. It stopped in Harry's room, where he was feeding Hedwig.

"Don't worry girl. We'll get out. There's no way I am going to a muggle private school for misfits. If only they would let me out!"

Green eyes peeking out under a shock of messy black hair met her as he looked up wistfully into the air. It was the first time seeing her half-brother in anything more than a photo. She resisted the urge to race through subspace and mount a rescue herself.

"Hey, shut up up there!" Someone shouted from outside his door, "unless you want me to tape your mouth shut! OR give you something to really cry about!"

Sheranaqua watched her brother mope around the room for a few minutes. Whatever was happening, it was not good. She moved back to the teachers, watching them formulate their plans. They seemed to have something in mind, but Snape was looking about the air above him suspiciously. Dumbledore, as well, was starting to get on edge. Could it be they sensed her spying?

She hoped they had it well in hand, and turned off the mageo. With luck, she could get back to breakfast before anyone stopped to think that she was taking longer than necessary.

* * *

Harry found himself bundled up in Hagrid's coat, his things carted off by various teachers. If a parcel of teachers showing up at the door hadn't convinced his guardians to let him go, Snape's threat to turn Dudley into a toothpick certainly had. Indeed, the rescue had been surprisingly uneventful. Flitwick had even had time to make small talk, asking him how much he was prepared for dueling season this year and all.

"Ok, I guess..."

"Excellent, excellent!" Flitwick grinned disconcertingly as he locked arms with Harry to apparate to the designated coordinates. "I'm looking forward to it!"


	11. Stage 11: Death Comes to All

It is not me,

It is not you,

But nightmares coached in sweet

* * *

Sheranaqua snuck back in time to finish breakfast, keeping an ear out. It was not until after her midmorning tests, however, that Hedwig had apparently flown in informing Dumbledore that Harry was on the early Hogwart's Express to the school the next day. The excitement among the teacher's ensured that word got around to all the students at the school.

Sheranaqua was not sure when she would get to meet her brother, but for now, she needed to focus and try to get through her final test in potions.

Snape regarded her cooly as she read the instructions on the board and turned stubbornly to her task. "You were the one who complained about being tested from the Hogwart's textbooks, I am merely testing you on one of your own potions to test your true potential."

"I have studied many cultures and their potions." Sheranaqua responded non-committally, inwardly fuming. Leave it to her dad to make her analyze an Atlantean potion, and a death drought at that! It had been foolish of her to leave him so many clues. Sleeper had told her as much, but then she had hardly been trained in the art of subterfuge. What had he expected from her first trip back to the habitable world in half a decade?

She set up the brewing quickly. Snape must be testing how much she knew of the country, as he had listed some of the ingredients but not all, and left out the most crucial. On her trip to the supply closet, she took just one of the strange, rare wildflowers with the white and blue petals. How many wizards knew the origin of this flower, that it had been originally native only to Atlantis? Even the ones in the supply closet were sad, distant cousins to those she knew back home.

She laid out her supplies and got to work, under the increasingly intense stare of Severus Snape.

Sheranaqua measured out three ounces of the antidote into a beaker.

"Are you done?" Snape reached over her to collect the bottle, handling it carefully.

"Yes."

"How well do you think you did?" He inspected the color. It was exactly the right shade, unlike her previous potion attempts.

Sheranaqua turned to look at him, finding herself nearly speaking into his chest. "I would trust this antidote with my life, if I had too."

"Very well." Snape did not move but pressed another bottle into her palm. "Drink the death drought."

"You cannot be serious." Sheranaqua moved her chin to avoid being caught on one of his many buttons. "If I do not take the antidote, it is lethal."

"But you just made the antidote." Snape pointed out. "If yours fails, I have the antidote for the poison as well."

"You try to think of everything, do you not?" Sharanaqua glared up at him, "Very well, but administer the antidote quickly." She took the bottle of poison and drank it down in two gulps.

Snape clasped her shoulders, holding her upright while waiting for the poison to affect her.

Her eyes rolled, one of her hands seeking first the desk and then his chest for stability as her equilibrium was the first to go. She leaned into him, and Severus lost his grip, momentarily frozen as she slid to the floor.

He went to his knees and held up her head, feeling a strange sense of panic in his gut that was foreign to the thoughts in his mind. "Sheranaqua!" She was going to die! He felt like he was being pulled into a vortex. A voice was screaming at him that the girl lying on the floor was Lillian, beautiful, helpless. He leaned forward, losing to the controlling thoughts. "Lily?" Severus leaned down, moving to envelop her in a kiss, as if that would break the spell of death on her. A blast hit him as he neared, he was was forced back in shock, mouth burnt. The pain cleared his thoughts. What had he just attempted?

Horrified and mystified at what he had just tried to do, he took a deep breath. What to do now? He was the potions master, he had the antidote. He stumbled to his feet, his shaking hands reached for where he had dropped it, blindly groping the tabletop. He bumped something and sent it shattering to the floor. The antidote!

He quickly measured out some more, hands steadying with years of practice, gently pouring it down her throat. Only she was too weak now to swallow.

He needed a syringe. How stupid could he be? "Swallow, please." He turned to run for a syringe and his antidote. Time was short.

Then he felt it, again. The electricity, and a silver light was glowing behind him. He turned. The girl's front gem was emitting a silver plasma, and she started breathing normally again. Eyes still closed, she swallowed. The silver light died, and her eyes opened.

"What happened?"

"It would appear that your antidote worked." Snape responded after a moment, composing himself as quickly as he could.

"There is glass everywhere."

"I accidentally broke the first vial, but a second batch of your antidote worked as well. You may go now." He dismissed her. Snape was unsure as to how much more of her presence he could take at the moment, he needed time to think.

Sheranaqua stood and brushed herself off. Crimson stains dotted her robe and gown. "Cleasio". They vanished. She regarded her father, he was breathing heavily and looked like he was not telling her everything, and he had a very bad burn marching across his upper lip.

"Good day, then." She left, wondering what had really happened. She doubted he was telling the full story. Perhaps Sleeper would show her what had really occurred, although somehow, she felt scared to ask.


	12. Stage 12: Sorting Things Out

To and fro

Fro and to

I know not the way

* * *

Sheranaqua stood nervously on the Kingscross platform. At her request, one of the teachers had apparated her so that she could experience the train ride. At least, that is what she had claime. In truth, she really wanted to see her brother, before school began.

"Ron, Fred, George, over here!"

She looked up – three red-heads were rushing over to a dark haired boy. Harry, it had to be. She recognized him from the pictures.

"Harry! We got your owl! This is gonna be the best year ever, I can feel it!" Fred wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Hello, Sheranaqua." A voice interrupted her reverie. "Nice to see you again".

Sheranaqua felt the color drain from her face. "Bill?" She asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my brothers off. You've grown a lot in five years."

Sheranaqua was finding it difficult to speak, this was not an expected turn of events. How could he remember her? She glanced up at him, and quickly looked away. "So have you."

Ron stopped his roughhousing long enough to notice the exchange. "You two know each other?"

"We have met." Bill stared, questions racing through his mind. She had grown, but she still had the wide grey eyes and the long blondish waves, that mostly hidden scar. There was no mistaking her.

"Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill". Hermione came running towards them. "The train leaves in eight minutes. We've got to go."

Percy came forward with Ginny. "Yes, let us be off." He took in the new girl and paused, straitening his collar. "Hello, and what is your name?"

"Sheranaqua".

"Sheranaqua, this is our annoying brother Percy."

"If we are going to take the train, we should be going." Percy said primly.

Bill turned towards Sheranaqua, his fanged earring glinting in the sunlight. "Well, good bye. Maybe I will be seeing you guys this year, a lot, with the Triwizard rematch and all."

Hermione's eyes went round. "What Triwizard rematch?"

"You will find out all about it at the school."

"Do you need an escort?" Percy asked, and Sheranaqua found herself being helped up into the train.

* * *

They were crowded into the fifth compartment of the train with their carry-ons.

"Would anyone like some chocolate turtles?" Sheranaqua offered, "I bought a whole bunch in Diagon alley."

Fred reached over and grabbed one. "Never say no to free candy."

George looked at her slyly. "I haven't seen you before."

"What? Oh, yes. I'm a transfer student." She was a little hurt, but it was not his fault that he couldn't remember.

"Sheranaqua, was it?" Fred crinkled his nose. "Too long, we should find you a nickname."

Sheranaqua smiled at the memory, "You can call me Erana."

"Exactly the nickname I would have given you!" George interjected.

"I am sure you would have." Sheranaqua laughed, considering it had been Fred and George who had given her the name. "So, you are all in Gryffindor. What is it like?"

Ron chucked his best friend on the shoulder. "It's amazing. We've won the house cup for four years in a row, and we are all friends. Gryffindor is the best house ever."

The door opened and a slightly chubby boy squeezed through. Percy sighed at the crowded room and left, making his apologies to Sheranaqua with an offer to help her in the future should she need aid settling in at the school.

"Neville, come in and sit down." Hermione ordered.

Neville sheepishly sat, squeezing between Ron and Fred.

Sheranaqua stood. "It appears as if you all have a summer to catch up on. I am going to look around."

"You do not have to go, Erana." Harry motioned her to stay. "We didn't mean to exclude you."

"It's not that." She insisted, although she did feel excluded. "There are over one hundred kids on this train that I have not met." And Harry was the only one that mattered.

"You can meet them later, stay and talk."

Sheranaqua sat back down, a little happy. "So, Hermione, what is your favorite subject?"

"I like every subject, but especially arithmancy. What is your favorite subject in school?"

"I like most everything!" Sherenaqua smiled, "especially chemistry, magical potions, the history of magic, and rune deciphering."

Harry grimaced. "Well, if you end up in Gryffindor, you will hate potions class. Mr. Snape is so unfair, and he hates Gryffindors, especially me."

"Oh, I have met him." Sheranaqua sunk into her seat. "Potions class at Hogwarts is nothing like what I am used to, it's been the hardest so far."

Ron rolled his eyes. "He just loves to flunk students, I'm sure you;re fine. Snape is one of the terrors of Hogwarts school; him and Draco Malfoy make life hell for us."

Sheranaqua looked at him quizzically. "What is wrong with Malfoy?"

"What do you mean, what is wrong with him? He's only the most conceited, rule breaking, back stabbing, cheating..."

"Really?" Sheranaqua gave a slight frown. "I hung out with him all the week before last at Hogwarts, and he was really nice." His father though was very, very disquieting.

Hermione looked Sheranaqua over. "Only because he probably thinks you are pretty, or was bored. Advice, stay away from Malfoy. Draco is bad news, and the enemy of Gryffindor house."

"If Gryffindor is measured by the bravery of heart, then one would think you guys could stand up to Malfoy. Malfoy does have a habit of turning cynical and rude when other people are around, but underneath he is just a sensitive, regular boy." Sheranaqua looked away, worried that a few days at Hogwarts had completely destroyed her carefully constructed composure.

Ginny put down her chocolate turtle. "Don't defend him, okay? He's really mean to Harry and Hermione. What he did last year was inexcusable."

"I will make my own judgment, about him and about Mr. Snape." Sheranaqua sulked. The mood in the car turned tense, the only sound rustling candy wrappers.

Ron jumped out of his seat, waving a chocolate turtle wizard card. "Finally, I got Agrippa, I got Agrippa!" He squeezed Harry's arm until Harry felt it would fall off.

"That's great, Ron!"

"Four years and my collection is finally complete! Yes!"

The mini-celebration managed to soften the mood. After it had died down, Fred turned to Sheranaqua. "So, Erana, how did you meet Bill?"

"I met him when I was a lot younger." Sheranaqua said carefully. "I did not think he would remember me."

The door banged open, and a flustered Ms. McGonagall stepped through. "Hermione, I need to speak to you. I want to get this over with before we reach the school. Sixth compartment."

She looked at the group nervously and silently stood. What could this possibly be about? Hermione followed the teacher into the sixth car. She closed it soundly behind them, the car was empty.

* * *

"Hermione, as you probably know, last year you had the highest grades of your class. That would normally have made you head girl this year."

"Yes. I was wondering why I had not received notice in the mail by now, I was starting to get worried."

Ms. McGonagall exhaled. "There was some discussion as to your excessive course load, and your activities outside of the classroom, and a couple of last minute transfer students to sort which delayed the decision for some time. But I am pleased to say that I can now award you the Head Girl badge."

Hermione practically jumped out of her chair in excitement as Ms McGonagall tried to pin the badge on her robes.

"There was also a great deal of discussion on another matter. You may have spoken with her already, but we have a new transfer student this year, Sheranaqua Smith. Many of her test scores were very high, which is why Hogwart's chose to accept her application in the end. The ones that were lower showed a great deal of aptitude, and seemed to show that her previous studies have taken her down an alternative course. The staff felt, that as Head Girl, it would be appropriate for you to look out for her and help her acclimate to Hogwarts."

"I will do what I can." Hermione nodded, still focused on her badge.

"I'm head girl!" Hermione twirled, showing off her badge, and everyone in the compartment clapped.

"Not that anyone is surprised." Ron rolled his eyes. "You aced all your tests."

"Not potions, and not Moody's." Hermione moaned, her good mood ruined as she mused.

"I did not know Hogwarts had competitions for the highest grades." Sheranaqua commented.

"For the Head Girl and Head boy position, the highest grades are the primary factor," Hermione said smugly. "For prefects, grades are important, but they take into account things like leadership and school spirit a bit more than for the Head positions."

Fred and George hugged Hermione. "Maybe we'll be prefects someday - Naaah!"

* * *

Sheranaqua got separated from the still celebrating group as she was sorted into the boats along with the first years for the boat ride across the lake with the first years. She sat in the back of the boat, dodging questions by curious first years that wanted to know why she was there. Apparently, the truth worked better than anything else on them, telling them she was a transfer student or had spent her first five years of school elsewhere. The only tough ones were the ones that could do math and asked her about the extra year, and she had to attempt to explain that Hogwart's didn't take students until they were eleven, but she had started her training at ten.

They got inside, and Sheranaqua ended up joining the S group. Her muggle last name from the orphanage had the same initial as her wizard last name, so it worked either way.

The other students from the train were crowded into the Great Hall, under the partially brillig sky of a ceiling.

Draco smiled at her encouragingly. He pointed her out to the other Slytherins, most of whom gave her thumbs up.

If she had not already decided that she would not go into Slytherin, the thought would have been very tempting at that moment.

Dumbledore brought out the ragged hat and set it down.

"Now, everybody welcome our first years, and then we will sing the Hogwarts anthem."

Clapping filled the Great Hall.

"Go for it Sher, uh, what was her name Malfoy? Oh, come on Sheranaqua!" The Slytherins were cheering for her.

"All right, pick your favorite tune and we will sing." Dumbledore started and everyone else joined at a different pace. The sound hurt Sheranaqua's ears. Still, she joined in a rousing trio with two of the first years.

"You sing good!" A little girl complimented her, and Sheranaqua smiled down at her. She had not been around small children in a long time.

"Thanks."

The hat opened its brim and began to sing.

_"Hey, I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_So sit down and try me on._

_I'll tell you where you should be at,_

_Where you will find your home._

_I could put you in Gryffindor,_

_Where lie the brave at heart._

_For born across the wild moor,_

_They bear the lion's mark._

_Or perhaps you'd rather Ravenclaw,_

_If you like to use your head..."_

The hat continued its song, but Sheranaqua's thoughts drifted elsewhere. What house would she be in? If she could not choose, what if the hat could not?

"Felicia Anders!" The first student ran up to try on the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table erupted under their banner. To have the first student chosen to join their house was considered good luck.

"Peter Daniel"

"Erica Isham"

"Jake Kennedy"

The names went on, blurring into each other. Sheranaqua felt like she was trapped in a time warp. "Do not tell me I am nervous!" She groaned to herself.

"Sheranaqua Smith" She walked up, more calmly than she felt. She picked up the battered hat and stuck it on her head.

_"Wo, you're a tough one."_ The hat whispered in her ear.

"Just do not stick me in Slytherin."

_"Yah, you're brother said that."_

"Quit reading my thoughts." She mumbled.

_"Let's see now...your power runs deep, and your bloodlines impeccable, Slytherin would be a perfect match. Pretty smart, an excellent memory, creative- lending Ravenclaw. Your a bit brave, and if I am right you want to be in Gryffindor, but simply wanting something does not make it the right choice for you."_

Some voices yelled from the crowd.

"Hey, get on with it!"

"Aren't you a little big to be a first year?"

The hat sighed. "Slyvendor!" It shouted.

Sheranaqua sat up strait.

"Slyvendor, slyvendor, slyvendor, slyvendor.!"

Sheranaqua felt the hat pulled from her head. Dumbledore looked down at her gravely.

"It can not pick!"

"Apparently it can't. Everybody, calm down. I guess you will have to pick your own house, Sheranaqua."

"Let me see the hat again."

"You don't like decisions, do you?" Dumbledore said kindly.

"No, I have made my decision, but maybe the Slytherins will not hate me if the hat says it instead of me."

Dumbledore skeptically handed her back the hat.

"Listen, sorting cap. You know I did not come here to actually learn magic, eliminating Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You know what I came to learn is friendship and bravery of heart. Well?"

The hat grunted. _"If you insist, but if this goes wrong, remember that what you think you need to learn is not always what you really need to learn."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You should have gone into Ravenclaw." The hat sighed, turning to the hall and shouting "Gryffindor!"

Sheranaqua put the hat down, satisfied, and walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting down by the fifth years.

The cheering was slightly less than enthusiastic than she thought it would be as she sat.

She glanced around the table, everyone was eating cheerily. "Well, I am glad the hat did not put me in Slytherin."

"Yah." Ron said, his mouth full of food. "Their nasty."

Sheranaqua stood up from the table, feeling like getting Gryffindor was somehow a hollow victory. "If you will all excuse me". Not waiting for an answer, she walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Once round the bend she rested her head against the wall. The core of her being was saying that Gryffindor was where she was meant to be, but at the moment Slytherin really looked the best. But, she had made her decision. She closed her eyes and listened to the muffled cheering from the hall.

"It is impolite to leave after your sorting."

Sheranaqua sighed and opened her eyes. "Apologies, Mr. Snape. I guess I am not cut out to be a Gryffindor as much as I thought I would be."

"The Gryffindor house is little more than a party platform for rulebreakers and fools." Snape waved his hand dismissively. "I was surprised that the hat did not put you in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. When it started screaming Slyvendor I thought it had finally broke. Yours was certainly the most interesting sorting I have seen."

Sheranaqua smiled tentatively. "I hope the Slytherins will not look down on me because I am a Gryffindor."

"I believe the hat may have made a mistake." Snape stepped closer to her. "It does happen in hard cases. I think that though you may be housed in Gryffindor, you are Slytherin. Perhaps you can work at clearing away the bad blood between the houses." He looked the young girl over. She was immaculately dressed as always, and very pretty in his eyes, although some might call her ordinary with her strangely shaped nose and blonde hair that was a shade on the dishwater side. Yet, she carried herself like Lillian did. He looked about the empty hallway, and rebuked his mind for errant thoughts. It would do no good to get carried away with inappropriate ideas.

"We should get back to the Great Hall." He finally commanded her, allowing himself a hand on the small of her back to guide her back.

"Yes sir." Sheranaqua nodded agreement and complied.

"Oh, and Sheranaqua?"

"Yes?"

He stopped her, piercing her eyes with his gaze of molten iron. "The doors of Slytherin will always be open to you."

"Thank you."

As she left back to the Hall, he rubbed his burned mouth. He had tried every spell he knew, and it had not gone away. It was hurting increasingly every day, and the teachers were asking him about it. In a way, he welcomed the pain. It gave him something to focus on.

* * *

Sheranaqua went back to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George moved apart so she could sit between them.

Percy, in his seventh year and head boy, turned cordially. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Sheranaqua."

"_Ravenclaw_!" As David Zachary ran to his table, the sorting ended. Ms. McGonagall reverently carried the hat off the stage, and Dumbledore took the mike.

"Well, new students, old students, ghosts, and teachers, Abbledy Agerthy Mok!"

Food covered the tables and students hungrily dug in. Sheranaqua just took a bowl of chicken soup. She was not that hungry. No one really tried to engage her in conversation, as Harry was busy catching up with Ron, so when she was done headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was there, packing to move into her rooms as Head Girl. She turned when she entered.

"I noticed the extra bed, is that yours?"

"Yes." Sheranaqua nodded. "Although with you leaving, I can probably get rid of it. It is sort of a shame, you are the only girl so far besides Ginny that I have talked to here."

"I am sure you will meet a lot of people." Hermione assured her. "And make many friends."

Sheranaqua sat on her bed and looked at her. "Oddly enough, the only friend I have here so far is Draco."

"That doesn't bode well." Hermione huffed. "I am sure you will catch on to Draco's nature soon enough. And I have given him so many chances."

Sheranaqua laughed and flopped onto her back. "Well, I will not hesitate to hex him if he turns out to be an alternate universe creep or something." She shrugged into her nightdress, getting ready for bed. "Good night".

"You're going to bed already?" Hermione looked over. "I am going to join the party, catch up on the summer and stuff. Sure you do not want to come down?"

"Yes, I have a lot of sleep to catch up on." Sheranaqua dived under the covers. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure".


	13. Stage 13: School Daze

When we are old

And far apart

Will you remember me?

* * *

Sheranaqua awoke at four in the morning to get ready for her first day of school. She changed and headed quietly to her office trying not to wake anyone. "Calaidab". A full-length mirror appeared and she altered her pantsuit underneath the black school robe.

She glanced around the sparse room and made a partition – she would have liked to do more, but Sleeper's warnings about overdoing it resounded in her head.

"Accio Cygnus!" Her broom zoomed into her hand, and Sheranaqua flew out of the window.

Three figures below her were sleepily migrating onto the quidditch field. She swooped down and smiled. "Draco!"

"Hello Sheranaqua". He groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and attempted to tidy his hair. "Bet yesterday was a bummer, you got stuck in Gryffindor, huh?"

"I am not so sure about it now." Sheranaqua looked over the field. "But it is supposedly the house of bravery, I would not mind learning some of that."

"Too bad, I was really hoping you would be in Slytherin." Draco scowled. "So, do you want to play quidditch with us?"

"Is that all right? I mean, we are in separate houses and all."

"Hey, we played last week and it was fine, and as far as I am concerned, you are a Slytherin."

"Well then." Sheranaqua smiled. "I guess we should play."

Draco looked at his two friends. "Sheran's on my team!"

After an hour of hard quidditch practice, Sheranaqua and the three Slytherins went into the Great hall for breakfast. Sheranaqua went in first, so that the Gryffindors would not make comments about her hanging out with Slytherins. _'So much for bravery'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Sheranaqua walked up to the Gryffindor table, and Hermione moved aside for her.

"So, where were you this morning?" Hermione attempted to start conversation.

"I always get up around four, four thirty. I went outside and looked over the grounds."

"Be glad Mr. Filch did not catch you."

"There is no rule about wandering around in the morning, as long as you stay in student allowed areas."

"Mr. Filch would get you in trouble anyway."

Mr. Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention. "Students, listen up. You all remember last year, and the Triwizard Duel? You remember how Harry Potter's name was put into the goblet, and how Harry and Cedric led Hogwarts to a double victory?"

The students cheered, even Draco. "Yah, we remember!" There was a sad remembrance of Cedric amidst the jubilation, however.

"Well, this year Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have challenged us to a re- match."

A cry of shock and disbelief rippled across the tables.

"Now, this will in no way affect the quidditch cup. If you are of fifteen years of age or more and wish to try to compete, come see one of the teachers. We will set you up with an interview, and fifteen of you will be chosen to take the trip to Beauxbatons.

"Also, this year the west end of the fourth floor, more specifically the room guarded by the snake, I am sure you all have seen it, is off limits without permission. The teacher's offices are off limits as always, as is the forbidden Forest.

"Now, eat up, your first class of this school year starts in half an hour."

* * *

Harry stared at the list of ingredients Mr. Snape had set up hovering in the air. He wanted them to concoct a good mood potion, but one much more complex than the ones they had made the year before.

"I want you to pair up to make this potion. One of you will combine the base ingredients while the other carefully measures the ram horn and sedwort."

Harry turned to Ron who was sitting next to him. "Want to be partners?"

"Of course".

Sheranaqua turned to Hermione. "Do you want to be my partner?" Looking at the ingredients list, she saw that once again it was a potion she was unfamiliar with. She really needed to sit down and read through her potion textbooks cover to cover.

Hermione nodded. "I guess, do you want base or special?"

"Special, definitely." Fewer ingredients to mess up the proportions of, and the special ingredients were at least familiar. "I'll go grab the special ingredients." Sheranaqua volunteered.

Hermione got to work calculating the amounts needed for all of the base ingredients, as the teacher had not given them the amounts.

Mr. Snape looked up as Sheranaqua approached his desk. "All right. You may take either half a gram or a whole gram of each of the two ingredients. "There is a penalty for wasting ingredients or making excessive trips. Lucas, I'll be with you in a minute."

"I will have one gram of sedwort and a half gram of ram horn."

"Are you sure?" He asked her levelly, then finally passed her what she asked for when she did not flinch. "Here you go." He pushed her two of the piles. "Next?"

Sheranaqua noticed worriedly that his mouth was still burnt.

She sat back down as Hermione finished dumping in the last of her own ingredient - the base ingredients were laid out on the counter for the taking rather than in Snape's care. "Okay, we have to let it sit for five minutes." Hermione explained.

Sheranaqua calculated, based on what she would assume the interactions of the ingredients would need and the desired outcome of the potion. Fortunately, Hermione had already written down the measurements of the other ingredients, saving her the guesswork of what had already gone in. "I believe we need .35 grams of ram horn and .97 grams of sedwort, does that sound about right?" She asked tentatively, laying the containers on the desktop before them.

"That should work perfectly." Hermione nodded after a moment. "Right within the range of the textbook gave, if I recall."

Sheranaqua pointed her wand at the piles. "Masasio!" The excess ingredient jumped from the container to the side of the table. She repeated the spell on the other container. "So, while we are waiting, what are we supposed to do?"

"We write down how we arrived at everything. Since we are in a pair only one person really has to write. See, I have already started." Hermione pointed to the parchment before her, already filled.

"But that's not how I arrived at it." Sheranaqua looked over, to where Hermione had explained how the textbook explained a precise list of ingredients and that the potion ingredients had to be measured precisely for the perfect balance to occur. Her explanation included brief bits on the measurement ranges and interactions of all ingredients, including the specials. "I guessed at the initial amount I should pick up from Professor Snape, because I have never encountered a mood potion that took more than half a gram of ram's horn Sedwort, when used as a catalyst, almost always takes a gram per standard batch. I arrived at the exact numbers by extrapolating from the amounts of the ingredients that you had already derived, and what amounts would be needed to make a good mood potion off of that."

Hermione dumped in the last two ingredients with several clockwise stirs, then turned. "That is certainly an interesting method, but it's no way to make an accurate potion!"

"So I am told." Sheranaqua looked down, writing on her own parchment how she had arrived at the quantities for measurement. "Here." She handed the paper to Hermione, who took it, and began to scribble the new information onto their paper.

"We are going to be marked down for this." Hermione protested. "And what would you have done if I was not here?"

"Guessed?" Sheranaqua looked into the brew, noting the color, and stirred it three times counterclockwise until it turned to a pale shade of apple green. "Sedwort causes the normally dormant garlic to react with the iodine, and so forth. There are only so many possibilities in which the ingredients can be mixed to make a viable potion."

"And do you plan to guess the required spells too?" Hermione asked testily, waving her hands over the potion. "Gaudium!"

"No, the spells are on the board." Sheranaqua pointed.

"Fine. Know-it-all." Hermione checked the potion color. "It's tinging red."

Sheranaqua scraped at the bottom of the cauldron with the stir-stick. "The lathe-bark likely got stuck to the bottom of the cauldron."

When the color shifted to purple like it was supposed to be, Hermione held her wand at it to say the final spell. "AlGADio GoodINE. Seraphim LEox."

The potion turned back to green. Hermione finished writing the observations and the conclusion, signing her name with a flourish.

"Sign your name too." She offered less enthusiasticly. They were definitely not going to get an A, no matter how the potion came out.

Sheranaqua signed as Hermione bottled the potion.

"You take the potion." Hermione said, pressing the bottle into one of her hands. "Raise your hand, and you do the talking." She dropped her voice to an even lower whisper, "Professor Snape does not like me."

Sheranaqua did so and Snape came over. "Efficient use of time, and your potion is the right color." He picked up the sheaf of notes and thumbed through it. "This is very detailed, and very truthful, if a complete affront to the art of modern potion's making." He sneered down at the two of them. "Tell me, what method do you find superior?"

"Potions is an exact science." Hermione answered. "One must hold to the potions designed in carefully controlled laboratory tests."

"Without educated guesses, how are potions ever made?" Sheranaqua countered. "And the best constructed potion will not react the same in all conditions - humidity, elevation, the warmth of the brewers hand - they will all affect the potion."

"This is true." Snape nodded.

"But those are only minor changes," Hermione insisted, "Of which there are standardized instructions for adjustment."

"Perhaps." Snape looked down at her, "But how would you construct a potion, given no instructions or previous knowledge of its preparation?"

"You just said we will not be constructing our own potions until seventh year -"

"An existant potion. I realize this is a difficult concept for you, having read all the material - but if I assigned a potion you were unfamilar with?"

Hermione straitened, "I would ask for instructions."

"And if I gave none?"

"I would craft a similar potion in the same field, and write an essay on possible modifications to get the desired effect. Attempting a modified brew, however, could be disastrous."

Snape turned to Sheranaqua, "On average, one hundred and seventy two cauldrons are destroyed every year from students doing 'guesswork', or not knowing the material. There are over eight hundred explosions."

"So many?" Sheranaqua sunk into her chair.

"That is not to say," Snape looked at them both sternly, "That educated guesses are incorrect. If you are right, then your potion work will be superior and you will advance. If you are haphazard, however, you will never make it to my class next year. In fact, you might not make it out of potions class in one piece." He pulled a colored stick out of his pocket and stuck it into the concoction. The rod turned a very bright blue. He walked over to his desk and picked up a bright blue stick lying there and compared the two.

"Sheranaqua, Granger, your potion is pure." It was better than the comparison potion he had made just that morning, but he was not about to tell them that. He held up the potion for the room to see. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Heads turned across the room. Their teacher actually giving points to Gryffindor? Maybe he had drunk some of his good mood potion.

* * *

Snape took the potion and ran it through the standard tests while waiting for the other students to finish. He then ran it through more of his advanced tests, trying to find a weakness in it. It was as near perfect as a potion could be. Hermione and Sheranaqua had done this? He looked over at them. "Do you mind if I give this to Madam Pomfrey?

"Certainly sir." Sheranaqua agreed, as Hermione was still musing over the conversation.

Snape glanced around the room at the staring students. "Get back to work!"

Hermione shot Sheranaqua a slight smile. Maybe they would not get too bad of a grade after all. Maybe textbooks - no, that couldn't be right. Textbooks had the best answers, modifying them could only lead to trouble.

Draco brought his potion up to Snape confidently, grinning at Sheranaqua as he passed her. Snape squinted at it for a few minutes, comparing it to the stick on his desk and testing it with his wand. "93% pure. Quite acceptable for a first brew. Three points to Slytherin." He turned to the class at large.

"When you are finished with your potion and write up, you may go outside for the remainder of the period." Snape uncharacteristically gave out free time. Hermione gave a happy yip and went to clean up her stuff. As Sheranaqua turned to go, her father called her back. "Sheran, if I may have a word with you in my office?"

* * *

Sheranaqua followed him, puzzled, the confused and hostile stares of classmates boring into her back. Severus closed the door firmly behind them. The room was dark and smelled earthy, and the stone floor was cold and damp. Potion ingredients littered the shelves and the air smelled of ancient, musty spells.

"Lumos!" The room was suddenly a blaze of light, and Sheranaqua could see the patterns to what at first had seemed like chaos. Snape motioned Sheranaqua into a chair, but he remained standing. He pointed to his burn.

"I have tried everything, every spell I know from every book in the library, restricted and non-restricted. I cannot heal this burn. Pomfrey could do nothing either. Now this is strange, but something tells me you know how to heal it."

"Have you tried muggle burn medicine?"

"Yes." He stared at her intently. "It eases the pain but does nothing for it."

"Where did you get the burn?"

"Does it matter?" Snape looked away from her, trying to ignore the memory. "Can you heal it?" Half the spells he had heard her use were not from Hogwart's teaching or any from any magic he knew, but that was not why he asked. Snape slicked his hair back, meeting her gaze evenly. He would not be thrown off by a girl who simply looked like Lily.

Sheranaqua looked down. "I might could treat the burn better if I knew how you got it."

"Do not lecture me on what is wise, I am your professor." Snape rasped. "If you cannot heal it, just say so and leave." He said lowly, angrily, then relented as he feared she just might. "I cannot tell you how I got it, because I don't know myself." He slammed a paperweight across the desk.

"Calm down." Sheranaqua stood before him, stilling him with a hand on his shoulder. Involuntarily he trembled, his eyes finding hers and locking. What was going on? He could sense that there were magic forces at work, and he did not like them.

She held her hand in front of his face, palm inward. She touched the back of it to his mouth. He tried to pull away but found that he could not. A silver light pooled around her hand, and Snape felt the pain drift away from his lips. Involuntarily, he found himself leaning into the touch, reaching up to grasp her hand -

Sheranaqua jarred him out of his half-trance by jerking her hand abruptly away. The burn was gone. She said nothing and just looked at him, her eyes wider than usual. She left the room in a hurry, her composure shaken.

* * *

Snape collapsed into his chair, emotions riding a turbulent roller coaster. Her soft perfume still lingered on the air. He had to fight to regain control of his mind.

What was this? He certainly didn't _like_ her, so what then was left? Some form of spell? He thought he knew every potion and charm there was that could be possibly used against him, especially those idiotic love potions.

After a moment's contemplation, he rejoined his slower students who had yet to mangle their potions sufficiently for the day.

* * *

Hermione rushed over when Sheranaqua came out. "I can't believe you got us points and a compliment from Snape."

Another voice broke in. "Hey Sheranaqua." An arm draped possessively across her shoulder, pulling her away from Hermione. "Want to go with me to the Back to School dance?"

Sheranaqua raised her hands in surrender. "Actually, I was not planning on going with anyone. I was just going to hang out and dance with anyone who asked."

"Please Sheranaqua?" Draco begged, and she was tempted to say yes.

Janet came over and grabbed his arm. "Forget her, Draco, she's just a Gryffindor wench. Besides, everyone knows she likes Mr. Snape. I bet she will dance a lot with him."

Sheranaqua confronted her. "What do you mean by that?" She blinked, processing the insult. "I am not a serving wench, and I definitely do not have designs on the potions master. He is at least forty five years old, and my professor!"

"Janet, take that back! You have no right to insult my friend." Draco erupted at Janet in fury.

"Then why don't you ask her what her and Snape were doing alone in his office for five minutes. You know how protective he is of his personal space." Janet smugly goaded Draco.

"Sheranaqua is not like you, Janet." Draco seethed. "She is no slut." His words belied his face though, which displayed some concern about what Sheranaqua had done in the teacher's office.

"We had a conference. You do know I skipped four years, which can play havoc with the grading system. He had me demonstrate that I knew some of the material that the test was not on."

"Teacher student relations, 101?" Janet egged Sheranaqua on.

"No, medicine mostly." Sheranaqua searched for a good lie that was still somewhat the truth.

"Ooh. Did that medicine include kissing for therapeutic measures?"

Sheranaqua slapped Janet as hard as she could, leaving a red swath across the younger girl's face.

"You see Draco?" She whined. "Your little girlfriend flirts with teachers and beats up anyone who finds out." Janet reached to pull Sheranaqua's hair, but collapsed to the ground as a well-placed punch by Draco felled her.

"I'm sorry Sheran, Janet gets moody sometimes."

Sheranaqua was clenching and unclenching her fists. "It is all right Draco, thank you." She wasn;t sure whether to call that gentlemanly or not, considering he had hit a girl, but it certainly was meant in her defense.

Hermione whistled, and Draco turned to her for the first time. "So, who are you going to the dance with, Granger? Krum ain't around."

Hermione was startled to find Draco talking to her. "Um, I guess I am going with Harry or Ron, or no one. Maybe I will hang out with Erana."

"Well, Sheran will be dancing with me." He shot Sheranaqua a grin. "Come on, you can tell me you're answer later. But it better be a yes."

Filch came barreling out a side door and stopped by Janet. "Okay, what happened? Whose responsible?"

"She called me a slut so I slapped her." Sheranaqua answered absent- mindedly.

"Okay, -" Filch evaluated, "but why is she on the ground, unconscious?"

Draco took Filch aside. "It's sort of the same thing. I punched her because she tried to attack Sheranaqua, and she was accusing Sheran of indiscretions with one of the teachers."

Filch turned to Hermione. "Is this all true?" He rubbed his hands, as if almost hoping the new student was really was having an affair.

"Yes" Hermione squeaked.

"Well then, you seem to have handled it pretty well. Rescisio!" Janet stirred for a second before falling unconscious again. "Well, um, just leave her there I guess." He walked away muttering to himself.

Sheranaqua sent water sparking out of her wand onto Janet's forehead, and as the girl was sputtering awake, she left with Hermione for astronomy class with professor Sinistra.

"You aren't really gonna go to the dance with Draco, are you?"

"It is a possibility." Sheranaqua admitted as she and Hermione quietly walked to their next class.

* * *

Ron sighed and threw his dress robes, which looked very much like a dress, across the room. "You would think that my mom would get me some decent robes!"

Harry shrugged into his green cloak. "Ask Hermione to help you with it".

"Hey, Hermione, could you come in and help me with my robes? Do you know any repair spells?"

Sheranaqua and Hermione looked up from sorting out what they were going to wear.

"Why does he think I can make those robes look okay? They're ancient."

"Hermione, I think I will get this one. I am a robe-maker after all."

Ron looked up, surprised, as Sheranaqua came in. "Where's Hermione?"

"You needed someone to repair your robes. I work at Allastaire's."

"You work at the most prestigious robe making shop? As what, sales clerk?"

"Do not be sarcastic. Put your robe on." Ron did so, grimacing as he pulled on the frayed relic. "Telad forUNto bedAVoic". The robe filled out, tailored to him, and changed to deep twilight color that amazingly did not clash with his hair.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "How did you do that, it's my second favorite color." He looked at her with a new appreciation.

"I am not done yet. Verizon WiRADlo Chuddley Cannons!" Zooming quidditch players shot across the robe wearing bright orange uniforms, chasing after the elusive quidditch balls. "To get them to stop, say ALto. Say Alto again to get them to move again." The quality of the cloth was nowhere near as good as what she usually worked with, but the design was serviceable.

"This is so awesome!"

"Amazing!" Harry fingered his friend's dress robe, awed. "Maybe I should go get new dress robes after all."

"Make an appointment at Allastaire's." Sheranaqua offered. She couldn't do all her work for free after all, and it would be fun to make robes for Harry.

"I love the Cannons, they're the best!" Ron was still gushing.

"I am going back now with Hermione. But you owe me a dance." Sheranaqua smiled.

"Sure." Ron agreed, barely hearing her. "Won't everyone be jealous!"


	14. Stage 14: Waltz of Roses

I before You

Should only be

Found within the alphabet

* * *

The students had been allowed off campus for the weekend, to purchase last minute school supplies and prepare for the upcoming Back to School dance.

Sheranaqua had many books to pick up, now that her course schedule had been established. She needed not only the books for the year, but supplementary texts reviewing most of the subjects, and basic magic primers. Getting used to standard 'spells' was going to be difficult.

Once ordering her purchases, she raced to Allastaire's as quickly as she reasonably could. Harry had mentioned he might drop by for new dress robes, as had some of the wealthier students once Draco had promoted the shop. Malkin's was still the standard destination, but Allastaire was quite content that word was spreading and the early school year boom in business among the more prestigious families.

"Good afternoon." Hermione was the one to greet her as she walked in the door. She looked a bit bored. Harry seemed to be struck in conversation with Allastaire, and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Sheranaqua was a little disappointed that Harry had not come alone, she would have liked to converse with him without so many people around. Still, Hermione wasn't all bad, and at least she was getting to see her brother outside of school.

"Right on time." Allastaire beamed. "Harry, Sheranaqua is my best custom work tailor. If you need a dress robe, she's the girl for you." He leaned down to whisper conspiratorially. "She can make very _special_ orders you know. I have sample pictures if you would like to see-"

"What?" Sheranaqua fought back the urge to hex her boss and marched over to him, taking him aside and grabbing the papers from his hand. Glancing down at them, she blushed crimson before wadding them away. "You took pictures of those?"

"All in the name of business!" Allastaire insisted.

"I did not even know what I was making!" She whispered coarsely, trying not to display her inner shudder. She hadn't then, but Sleeper had explained rather dispassionately what each of the additions she had made for Lucius had been for, and even offered to show her some mageos of similar devices in 'action'. She had declined. "I am not making anything like that ever again."

Allastaire tried to soothe her, seeing future profits go down the drain. He decided not to mention the many copies he had of the photos. "Why don't we just take it case by case? Anyways-" He turned back to Harry. "Are you in need of a robe today?"

Harry looked up. "I was thinking about it, actually. I really like some of the ones on display here."

"Which ones, in particular?" Sheranaqua swept him off around the shop, taking notes on the tailoring he liked and the colors. She had learned from Allastaire that merely 'assuming' a purchase would be made, and being over-accommodating, often led to a purchase with the people who just came in to look. In this case, her motives were not particularly sales related. The things people liked often told a great deal about their personality.

In Harry's case, he actually preferred russets and bronze over red and gold, so she didn't have to worry about making robes in garish Gryffindor boldness. He also liked subtle lines, rich textures, and darker colors – including a brilliant hunter green that matched his eyes.

Delighted, she showed him around quite a bit more than the usual customer before setting to work.

* * *

The Back to School dance started excitedly, students anticipating the final announcement of the chosen fifteen students at eleven. Draco entered with Sheranaqua possessively, despite her protests that she was not there as his 'date', and was only accompanying him as a friend. She planned to dance with all her friends. Still, she took the corsage he had given her with more than a light blush.

Draco planned to keep her as much to himself as possible. The pair turned all eyes when they entered. Draco, in his green Slytherin robes, knew he was imposing and would be the envy of his house. The snake hissed at other students on the stairs, until they scrambled to make room for him and Sheranaqua. Her ball gown took up a bit of space of its own, in some robin's egg blue color that his mom was said was popular among younger witches.

His dad was probably going to go ballistic when he found out that he had attended with a Gryffindor. Draco would probably have to find someway to word it to make it seem like he was toying with her, and then it might go over well.

"Simply delightful." Dumbledore pointed to the couple from the teacher's table. "Don't you think so Severus?"

Snape, who had caused quite a few murmurs himself upon entering in his own new dress robes with their strange runes, did not find it delightful in the slightest to see her hanging on the arm of a Malfoy, even if it was Draco. It could have been worse; she could have been with Ron, who was currently showing off his robes and the never ending quidditch game.

"She's lovely." Snape conceded, refusing to comment on the couple themselves. With her hair caught up in a tiara that almost appeared to be set with real sapphires - perhaps it was - the shape of her face could clearly be seen. It had to be the jawline and neck that made her look so much like Lily, and the shape of her eyes, if not the color. The pout of her lips, perhaps, when she smiled. Certainly her nose was all wrong, and Lily's hair had been much more golden when she was young.

Snape noticed that Dumbledore had noticed he was staring, and so shifted his attention to Hermione, who was coming down the stairs with Fred and George. The know-it-all looked rather decent in a shimmering violet, and he held out sudden hopes that she might actually realize she was female and not a walking textbook someday.

Realizing this was little better a train of thought, he refocused his attention on (safely not-jail-bait or hormone inspiring) Dumbledore's eyebrows.

* * *

Harry and Ron met Hermione at the foot of the stairs, the group casting nervous glances at Sheranaqua and Draco. Before Sheranaqua could remind Ron of their dance later, Draco knelt before her.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"Of course." She agreed, and was swept off by him to the dance floor. It was a good thing that Draco led very well, as she had had very few dance lessons with Sleeper, and only Draco's assured steps and guiding hand kept her from making a serious blunder.

Several teachers came out onto the floor to join the waltz, and though Snape danced with no one, Sheranaqua was painfully aware of her father's eyes piercing her back every so often.

The waltz finally ended, and a pop music slow song coming on. Draco would not let her go, so she kept dancing with him.

"You dance beautifully." He murmured near her neck.

"You dance very well, also." Sheranaqua responded shyly. As they did a normal teen dance, which was little more than rocking back and forth, most of the students came back onto the floor. The next song was barely danceable; she wished they would stick to the older music.

"Say, you wanna get some air?" Draco grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not really, I am fine."

Draco hugged closer to her. "All right, maybe later. But don't you find it hot and stuffy in here?" He tried again.

"Only a little, but it is a dance. Oh look, there is Janet." Sheranaqua nudged her head in the direction of the bratty Slytherin girl, who was headed their way.

"Well, isn't this cozy". Janet pursed her lips and stared at the two. "Draco, you've changed." Janet stalked off in her low cut red slinky dress.

"You want to take that fresh air now?" Draco offered.

"I guess." She let him lead her out onto the terrace, away from the crowd. Fortunately, no one followed. The balcony was empty, as it was early in the dance, and Sheranaqua went over to lean against the railing. A flower garden halfheartedly bloomed below them, the flowers wilted with the September heat.

"Refreshio, CLImatae". She absentmindedly caused a bunch of the roses and morning glories to shoot up from below them and trail up to around the rails of the terrace.

Draco whistled. "Do you just do random things like that all the time."

"I am not really supposed to. I just do it to annoy Slee-" She trailed off as one of the roses turned into a very angry face. "Never mind."

Draco stared at her, bemused. "Well, it must be a nice to have all those tricks up your sleeve.

"It can come in handy."

Draco came beside her and placed his hand on her back. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I think the flowers are kind of romantic. Full moon, roses, you."

Sheranaqua pulled away, fighting a blush. "Draco, we are just friends."

He grabbed her hand. "But don't you feel it? It's like we're connected somehow. You're not like other girls around here. You're smart, sweet, mysterious – powerful."

"Draco." Sheranaqua looked at him seriously. "I am unsure how to respond."

"I'm just asking you to hear me out. I like you, and I am happy being friends with you, but I feel some how that we are closer than that." He reached out to touch her face.

"Draco, I have never dealt with anything like this before." She fingered her cheek where his fingers had briefly connected, her composure failing. She was not used to being touched in that way.

"Then don't worry about it. You don't deal with love, you accept it."

Sheranaqua shook her head. "I don't think this is love."

"How can you be sure?" He stepped closer to her, trapping her against the railing.

Sheranaqua could smell his cologne, she felt his presence, she even felt her blood heating up. But love? This didn't seem at all what she had thought love was supposed to be like.

"No Draco". She whispered. "I really do like you, but I've only known you a couple of weeks."

"Sheran, Sheran, my heart is telling me that you're the one. I know it is crazy and strange, new and frightening, but please, I just have this feeling burning inside me that tells me you're the one." He reached up both hands to cup her chin.

"No Draco, please stop". She could only stand there, repeating the same words and waiting for time to wrench the situation from her grasp.

He ignored her and leaned forward. "Just relax."

"No!"

He paused. "It will be all right." Draco wrapped his arms around Sheranaqua, holding her until her tension lessened and she began to melt. At the opportune moment, he moved in to kiss her.

A silver flame flashed.

Draco jumped back and placed his hand on his seared mouth. "Gees, what did you do?"

Sheranaqua looked at the wound in shock, "I did tell you no -"

Draco felt the reaches and texture of the burn. "It's like the one Snape had, isn't it?" Draco voiced softly, coming to the exact thought that was running through her mind. "Was Janet right?" He continued, louder, "Does Snape have something for you?"

"Hold still and quit talking." She held her hand up to his lips, healing the burn. "And do not say silly things." She looked over the railing at the flowers.

"You know, I don't get you, Sheran. You would have to be the wierdest person I have ever met." Draco curled his fists. Every girl at the school wanted him, but right now, he wanted her. How would he explain this to his dad? Actually rejected by a Gryffindor? Was there really something between her and Snape? "I've had enough." Draco stalked off angrily, the snake on his robe hissing in agreement with him.

* * *

Sheranaqua turned to look back over the balcony. She stared at the flowers she had grown. "Is this what you sent me here for, Sleeper? To make a fool of myself? So you could laugh at me?" The morning glories had no answer.

"I wouldn't judge yourself that harshly. You handled yourself well." Sheranaqua froze to the second hand on her shoulder that day.

"Mr. Snape". She said without turning.

"Draco overstepped his bounds." He looked at the moonlight glancing against the nape of her neck, highlighting little curls that rebelliously clung to her smooth skin.

Severus was quite aware of his proximity to the girl, and it was only his professional dignity that allowed him to walk away without trying to accomplish what Draco had failed to do.

* * *

Sheranaqua felt the heavy silence. "Sleeper. You could at least give me some feedback." A face appeared in one of the roses.

"This is your dilemma." The Sleeper's face vanished.

Sheranaqua stood silent. One way or another, she was going to have major problems.

Sheranaqua came shakily back to the dance ten minutes later. Allowing herself to be swept off by one boy after another, she tried to assimilate the frenzied emotions rushing through her head. She had seen no one but Sleeper for five years, and then she had come to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. She had much to learn.

A frenzied hush fell over the hall. Dumbledore walked happily up to the podium.

"Welcome. I hope you're all enjoying Hogwarts so far this year." A few cheers rang out in the crowd.

"Now I am sure all you fifth years and above are quite anxious to hear the lucky chosen fifteen." This time the cheers went up to the magical roof.

"Now we need to keep this short. Those chosen will go to Beauxbatons next week for the Goblet of Fire ritual. I would like the floor cleared, and when I call your name step forward."

Everyone scrambled to the sidelines, anticipating the announcement.

"It was very hard to decide, but we have chosen four fifth years, five sixth years, and six seventh years. I would like these students to now come forward, and please hold your applause:

_Frida Anders, Hufflepuff, seventh year_

_Grund Hoffmen, Slytherin, seventh year_

_Amanda Jackson, Ravenclaw, seventh year_

_Ronald Paladin, Ravenclaw, seventh year_

_Percy Weasley, Gryffindor, seventh year_

_Savannah Xenith, Slytherin, seventh yea_r

_Chi Bellings, Ravenclaw, sixth year_

_Emmet Burns, Hufflepuff, sixth year_

_Tina Platte, Ravenclaw, sixth year_

_Fiona Vixen, Slytherin, sixth year_

_Fred Weasley, Gryffindor, sixth year_

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, fifth year_

_Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, fifth year_

_Harry Potter, Gryffindor, fifth year_

_Sheranaqua Smith, Gryffindor, fifth year_

The lucky students stepped forward, chatting anxiously. The unlucky ones muttered. No one had any clue as to how Fred had managed to get onto the list, and the sixth years were muttering about his appointment.

Sheranaqua found herself standing near Draco, with only Harry between them.

"Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Whatever". Draco snubbed her off, still mad.

Fred squeezed near them. "Can you believe I got in?"

"Not really, but it's neat that you did." Hermione teased him.

The teachers handed the chosen students details on the trip to Beauxbatons and the ceremony, and then the dance resumed in a flurry of well-wishing.

George came up, both awe struck and annoyed. "Fred, how did you get in when I didn't?"

"Just lucky I guess. So, next week we all get to go to Beauxbatons."

"Seems that way. Wow. I bet one of us will get picked." Harry excitedly predicted.

"Don't count on it, Potter." Draco walked by the group and sneered, avoiding Sheranaqua's gaze. "I intend to make sure that Slytherin reclaims its rightful place this year, and the name of Gryffindor is forgotten."

"Go away Malfoy. You only got picked because you are Snape's favorite. Teacher's pet!" George shot back.

"What is with this last name thing?" Sheranaqua interjected. "Quit trying to goad each other. You will not know who is chosen until next week." She touched her necklace, but doubted it's influence could cut through the negative feelings in the room.

"No one asked you." Fred humphed.

Draco looked the group over and smiled evilly. "I am not Snape's pet, Fred, didn't you realize Sheran is? No matter, may the best wizard win."

Sheranaqua really wanted to slap him. Why was his behavior so different around the group? Why were people so strange?


	15. Stage 15: A Disturbing Find

Amid much fanfare, the students and representing teachers landed at Beauxbatons, somewhere in France. Beautiful gardens and exotic lights decorated the walkway as the Hogwarts students trundled into the immense school.

Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore passed out warming potions to the students after they dropped their names in.

The students mumbled appreciation as the concoction warmed their insides, thankful that they were not at Durmstrang, where they would have to wear burly coats. Here it was cold only because it was night.

The doors burst open and the fifteen students from Durmstrang came in, shedding their cloaks. They took seats some space away from the Hogwarts students after dropping their names into the goblet. Fifteen Beauxbatons soon came filing in with their teachers, putting in their names, and eat last everyone was assembled.

Madam Hooch came in, holding a golden goblet that she reverently placed on a gilded pedestal. "Welcome everyone. What you see before you is the goblet of fire that Mr. Krakoff procured for the tri-wizard rematch. Unfortunately, he can not be here today, but we can thank him none the less."

Clapping, mainly from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, filled the room.

"Now, you students have all been selected from amongst your respective schools. You are the elite. Now we find out who shall be chosen to represent the schools!"

Clapping and mad cheering resounded and echoed against the tapestry-covered walls. Madam Hooch looked at the goblet. It sputtered and shot out a name, which she caught deftly, big boned though she was. "From Durmstrang, Peter Mathanius! Peter, please follow Mr. Tander. Peter is a seventh year student, and we all hope he will do very well!"

The clapping from the Durmstrang students sounded muted, as they were all disappointed, but everyone else rooted for the lucky kid. The hall hushed as the golden goblet sputtered once more.

"From Beauxbatons, Targenor Fife! Please follow Mr. Tander. Targenor is a sixth year student, and we all wish him well!"

This time there was no time to cheer as the goblet shot out a fountain of golden sparks along with a scrap of paper.

"From Hogwarts, Fred Weasley! Please follow Mr. Tanderway. Fred is a sixth year student, and we all wish him well! The goblet has chosen, may the tri-wizard dual officially begin!"

The Hogwarts Gryffindors cheered wildly, though the entire group was stunned. Fred? It was so unexpected!

"Go Fred!" Hermione hollered as Fred followed the wizened Mr. Tander into the briefing room.

* * *

Targenor stood. "Hello, I am Targenor Fife. You must be the Hogwarts contestant. I am glad you are not Potter."

Peter brushed back his hair. "I'm Peter Mathanius. You do realize, of course, that you stand no chance in this tri-wizard duel?"

Fred laughed. "I'm completely baffled, but if I was chosen, it must mean I have a decent shot!"

" You Weasley's have a reputation." Peter dismissed him derisively. "Such a clown is hardly competition."

"All right. Enough bickering, you students." Mr. Tanderway passed them each a paper detailing the event. "Now, the first task will be a surprise, as always. The weighing of the wands is in two weeks, and the first task is in mid-October."

The teachers from the other schools and the students surrounded the lucky group when they finally came out, offering their congratulations. The Hogwarts group edged to the side.

"We can count Hogwarts out on this match." Snape commented.

"Never!" Dumbledore pulled on his beard, " But I am surprised. I thought it would be Harry for sure."

McGonagall clicked her tongue. "Well, congratulations, Fred. Did you know Savannah was chosen as your second?"

Sheranaqua let the teachers chat above her head. She saw Peter shooting the group nasty glances from the Durmstrang section. She waved back gaily, which put the entire Durmstrange group in a huff. Apparently, that was the wrong response. Around her, the chaos continued.

"Fred, are you listening to any of this? You are now a representative of Hogwarts school." Minerva looked at him reproachfully.

"Don't worry so much!" Fred grinned. "I won't let you down. Besides, I'm a Weasley!"

* * *

The trip back had a very different mood than the celebration. Disappointed students commiserated amongst themselves, teachers couldn't help but speculate, and the snippets overheard merely solidified the student's theory that Fred was not the best choice.

"To be fair," A voice whispered down into Sheranaqua's ear, "I was certain it would be you."

"Mr. Snape." Sheranaqua sidled sideways away from him.

He moved closer. "Do you disagree? All the other students believe that they personally were the best choice."

"Fred should do fine." She stared at the wall of the carraige. The students across from them were pointedly looking away, believing that she was in trouble with Snape, and not wishing to incur his wrath themselves. "He is very enthusiastic and creative."

"And you?"

Sherenaqua shook her head. "I'm still reviewing the first year's magic primer."

"That doesn't mean you lack the power. The tri-wizard tournament is not restricted on the spells you use, with the exception of dark magic." His breath tickled her ear. "You don't use dark magic now, do you?"

"No, no sir." She willed her face to go blank. She had a theory on why Snape was acting the way he was, and so she couldn't say it was his fault, but it was none the less uncomfortable. The ride back felt very, very long.

* * *

Sheranaqua sat still in Dumbledore's office. To her surprise, it was Dumbledore who had requested the meeting.

"I assume you know why I wish to speak to you?" Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop.

She took it gratefully, "About Professor Snape."

"I hear he has been taking a special interest in you. Rumors range from bullying and harassment to an illicit love affair." Dumbledore took some candy for himself, "He's a tough teacher to get used to, I can tell him to back off, but that might make you more of a target. Just try to lay low around him, and he may ignore you eventually."

"That will not help." Sheranaqua leaned forward intently, "He is not bullying me."

"So it's the illicit love affair then?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"No! It is – complicated." Sheranaqua flushed.

Dumbledore lost his twinkle. "What exactly is going on?"

"Remember the love spells that Voldemort put on my father and mother?" Sheranaqua explained quietly, " have come to a theoretical conclusion. The spells were genetically transferable."

Dumbledore stood and pulled on his beard. "No. That couldn't be."

"Yes." She held her hands in her laps. "It is the only possibility. I do not know what to do. I am not able to deal with this." She looked down. "I would rather a face-down with Voldemort than watching my father go through this."

The headmaster sunk back into the chair. "I assume then, that he has been being forward?"

"Yes." Sheranaqua admitted. "Please understand, he does seem to be fighting the residual magic. He did try to kiss me once, when I was unconscious, hence that burn he had a while back. But Every time he looks at me I can see Voldemort's spell burning in his eyes." She fought to control her emotions. "I have checked many spell books, but I can not figure out the spell Riddle used. I do not know an antidote."

"Zenkers. So what do we do?"

"Why do you think I am here talking to you? I am a fifteen-year-old sorceress who has had no contact with people for five years. I have no leads on how to fight this. The only good thing is that Voldemort is clueless as to my existence, though he probably will not be for long, and has no idea that my father is still under the spell."

"You should have come to me with this earlier." Dumbledore admonished, "How many other people believe that Severus has a crush on you?"

"It varies. Some think I am teacher's pet, others think he's targeting me."

"I am afraid there is little we can do for now." Dumbledore thought over the options, "I will give you a note allowing you access to all of the restricted books in the library. If things get worse, I should be able to temporarily send Severus away on vacation."

"Thank you."

"And come to me immediately if he tries anything further."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore scrolled out a quick note. "Here. It's past midnight, Miss Snape- Potter. You should head to bed."

Sheranaqua nodded and left.

* * *

Between classes and after classes, Sheranaqua poured through the books in the library. Her diligence pleased the librarian, though she did not like handing out restricted books.

After a week, she had made it to the W's. She was beginning to despair of ever finding the spell. At last, however, one of her finding spells bleeped and vibrated madly, sending off silver sparks. Sheranaqua pulled down the book and thumbed through it.

"Quiet in the library." Madam Pince warned from her desk.

Sherenaqua checked the book out quickly, taking the magic tome up to her office. She set it down next to the blank Atlantean book.

* * *

Sheranaqua quickly found the page the finding spell had found. As she read on, a frown crept onto her face. The spell was called "The Chinese Love Antidote", and was really just a joke spell. Apparently, it could nullify the effects of any love potion in the world. It, however, had one major drawback; it was not permanent. Using it, one could expect a cure to last a month the first time, a week the second, then only a few days after successive uses. It would work, but then wear off, and the recipient would become increasingly immune to it.

She copied the recipe to another sheet of paper. At the least, in an emergency, it could possibly buy her time.


	16. Stage 16: Rebellion

Sheranaqua was busy working on an intricate astronomical map when Neville Longbottom dejectedly came into the Gryffindor common.

"Hi Sheran. Is anyone else here?"

"I think they are all practicing for the quidditch try outs, why?"

The plump boy gulped sadly. "Grum squashed my toad!" He wailed, showing her the flattened amphibian.

Sheranaqua touched it and looked up at him. "He is still alive. We can save him."

"Can you?"

"Here. Elavasio!" The toad hovered in mid air. Neville shrunk back, hopefully. "WetyrsahgIFE!" A clear, translucent image, like a hologram, of the toad appeared between Sheranaqua's hands. Delicately flicking her wand, and muttering and singing under her breath, she restored the holo-toad to perfect form and health.

"Avactio!" The holo-toad shot into the real toad, and Neville's familiar healed before his eyes. It lazily gave a loud croak.

"He's alive, thank you!" Neville held the slippery critter close to him, and it quickly wriggled into one of his cloak pockets.

"It is pretty complicated, but it works wonders. I can perform the medical corrections on the holo, where I can see better and not worry about hurting. Then I activate the program and the changes are made in the real creature instantly. I can perform it on any living creature, and I even used it once to turn a Mr. Haverly, who was a squib, into a very serviceable wizard by fixing up the impaired centers of his brain." She did not tell him that Sleeper had completely obliviated Mr. Haverly afterwards, and that it had taken her a month to master the procedure on the human he had brought up for that specific part of her training. Haverly had been in an induced coma, she had never gotten to speak with him.

"Could you do that with me?" Neville asked, wide eyed.

"Probably." Sheranaqua thought. "Of course, the mind is more complex so the process is done in several steps. Here, sit down. Now, shoot blue sparks out of your wand" Neville plopped into a plush Gryffindor chair and sent a few feeble blue sparks out of the tip of his wand.

"WetyrnevIStenCogNUgate!" She waved her wand and a holo of Neville's brain appeared. She again began an intricate mutter song, and after a few minutes was done. "Avactio Anasthetisian". Neville felt a warmth fly through his head as the holo merged with and worked with his brain.

"Awesome. That felt really weird." He giggled.

Sheranaqua hoped the giggling did not mean she had fried him for life. "Try shooting blue sparks again."

"Okay. LumoSIGma cyanthro". This time the sparks were clearly brighter and stronger.

"Wow!"

"That is only the first segment. In a few days you will be ready for another go at it." Sheranaqua turned back to the map, "Please don't spread it around." She would get in a lot of trouble with Sleeper. He was bound to find out eventually, but hopefully she could do some good first.

"Oh, that's okay. If you can make me a better wizard". Neville agreed happily. "Oh, I remember now! I have to run, I am due for a meeting with Ms. McGonagall in three minutes. I have to get to the classroom, I'll be late!"

"You had better get going then." Sheranaqua waved to him as he ran out.

* * *

He found her again a few days later, out in the gardens.

"For the second test," Sherenaqua explained, "I need you to make a Nianderthin pixie. There are seventeen levels of difficulty for them, and so they are wonderful for measuring progress."

"I remember those from Charms." Neville nodded, swishing his wand. "Nidiana Reato".

"Good." Sheranaqua evaluated. "It's a level three."

The pixie did a loop de loop and a few other air stunts before vanishing.

"A level four." She amended. A successful treatment would end around level 14. "If you could sit -"

She performed her holo-brain surgery once more, and had him redo the pixie experiment. There was little apparent change, but the pixie did seem to have a few more flourishes.

She sent Neville back to the castle, and sunk down on one of the benches. Surely Sleeper had caught on to her treatment by now; why had he not stopped her?


	17. Stage 17: Explosion

At four a.m., Sheranaqua awoke. She dressed quickly in a serviceable pantsuit under her robes, and rushed down to an early breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hagrid looked slightly downcast, Sheranaqua figured that it was because he had wanted Harry to be the one in the duel. Fred was certainly a lively choice, however, and had his own following.

"So, Fred." She sat down by the redhead.

"Couldn't sleep." He admitted. "It's the big day."

"Are you looking forward to the weighing of the wands?"

"I don't know if that's the word I would use." He grinned. "But it will be interesting."

Dumbledore and Snape soon joined the head table. By the time they were finished, a few other sleepy students had wandered into the hall – including a disgruntled George. Apparently, he was not an early riser.

Those who had gotten up early enough, since they were a small enough crew, were permitted to join Fred in the carriage that would take them to Beauxbatons.

Somehow, Sheranaqua ended up sitting between Hagrid and Severus. The conversation in the carriage was subdued and rather quiet, and if Snape sat a shade too close to Sheranaqua, no one said anything.

When they got to Beauxbatons, they were greeted cordially and ushered inside and to the room prepared for them. Hagrid perked up as he talked with half giant mistress of the school. Sheranaqua walked briskly, keeping a few feet ahead of her father, but failing to catch up with Fred who was setting a breakneck pace.

Those of them not participating sat along the wall. Only Fred and Savannah went up to the podium. The elderly wand shop keeper waited for Peter and Targenor, and their seconds, to arrive. He took Peter's wand first.

"Ten inches, Oak wood, unicorn tail strand core." He shook it and three white mice squeaked into existence. He examined it for any defects. "In perfect condition, it looks like you take good care of it.

"Yes sir." Peter took his wand back.

"Mr. Weasley, your's please." Fred handed Ollivander his wand. "10.5 inches, mahoghany. Core of Peacock Feather." He looked amused and tapped the wand on the base of his hand, meaning to send out a small shower of crystals. The wand immediately shot out a dozen beautifully cut Austrian crystals. "It seems to have a specialty in non verbal spells, possibly transifguration as well." He fingered the crystals, they were brilliantly cut. Absent mindedly he pocketed them while he handed Fred back his wand. "Targenor, your wand?"

The Beauxbottom boy handed his wand over. "Eleven inches, Cedar with griffin heart core. Powerful combination." He tapped the wand, and a fountain of roses bloomed out. But they were black, and their beauty was cold. "Hmmm, your wand seems to have a dark streak to it Targenor."

"That is no one's concern. My wand serves me well."

"But it might be defective or unreliable. Peter, Fred, do you allow him to use his wand?"

"I have no problem with it." Peter quipped.

"Neither do I." Fred agreed. So the matter was settled, and the seconds came up to have their wands weighed.

* * *

By the beginning of October, rumors were flying. Sheranaqua was almost popular, perhaps because of her position as gossip fodder. Neville was also the subject of some rumors of his own, only the teachers seemed slow in realizing the full extent of his progress.

So it was one drizzly day, the excitement of the first TriWizard task and Halloween and the first Hogsmeade weekend an undercurrent to the students' typical masks of boredom.

As the students filed into the potions classroom, Snape sat at his desk. He was in an especially dark mood, for he had received word that Professor Lupin was coming back to teach the Defense Against the Dark Art's class. One of the many theoretical cures he had been working on for lycanthropy had actually worked, to his own annoyance. So, Moody would leave, and soon Lupin would have the job, and Snape would be passed over again.

The potions master stood as the last student sat down. "Class. Today we are doing a very complex spell using very rare ingredients. Mummified dragon tongue, petrified griffin heart, boomslang skin. This is a very important assignment, one wrong slip could mean a huge explosion. This is your first lesson into chemistry as well as alchemy, for the laws of electron bonding apply just as well as the laws of magic. I trust you have all been doing the homework I assigned you."

Grumbles and protestations ran up and down the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Yes, Snape had been teaching them about the mundane practice known as chemistry, but they had never done anything using it.

"You will work in groups of three; two to perform he necessary functions and the third to chart down what is happening and the properties of the substances. You will all work together to write a conclusion." Snape waved his wand and the question and procedure appeared glowing in the air. He then carefully measured out piles of ingredients onto his desk while the students formed groups and set up the lab.

Sheranaqua ended up with Neville and Keblin, a Slytherin boy who was ambitious but open minded and friendly. Hermione had paired up with Harry and Ron. The groups resignedly plunged into the task. Sheranaqua ended up as the coordinator for her group, showing Keblin what to do while helping Neville record. The task was straining, every move, every step had to be carried out with perfect precision. Two groups botched theirs hopelessly within the first ten minutes. It helped that with all the reading she had done lately, that she had grown familiar with the types of potions that the European wizards used, and that she knew already knew a lot about chemistry from what Sleeper had taught her.

About half way through the magic/chemistry joint experiment, Snape got up quickly and left the room, saying he had an emergency call from the Headmaster. He put Draco in charge, and left the room.

Immediately, several of the kids got more reckless with their lab, taking shortcuts because the teacher was not there. Sheranaqua could see that Draco was having trouble with his two partners; Janet and Gyle were trying out every cheat in the book, and Draco was trying to get them to help him figure out what to do with the boomslang skin. Pretty soon, the three were shouting. Draco finally gave up and sat in a huff, fiddling with his wand and cutting razor thin shreds of magnesium. Janet said something to him and he looked up, only his wand got knocked to the side in the process, accidentally flinging the boomslang skin across the room. The potent ingredient landed in a beaker of acid on Snape's desk, where the reaction caused a small explosion and all of the ingredients on the desk were consumed in some colorful reactions.

The smoke choked the room, and the students filed out as fast as they could, all except Sheranaqua and Hermione's groups. They had immediately set up a containment fields. Hermione becan putting up fields around everyone's experiments as well, though the students were leaving. Sheranaqua did what she could for Snape's desk, though she could not do much for the ingredients that had been blown apart.

Hermione and her exchanged glances. It was probably that only a few of the students had seen what had actually happened.

Severus headed back as soon as he heard the explosion, the meeting could wait. Trust those dunderheads to blow up his class while he was away! He was greeted by a host of coughing children. He warded them away from the fumes and started loudly demanding to know who was responsible. Before anyone could answer, someone thought to inform him that six students were still inside.

Hermione and Sheranaqua herded their respective groups outside, Keblin zapping some of the smoke along the way. As soon as Sherenaqua appeared in the doorway, Snape gruffly grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hall.

"Thanks be you are all safe." He almost gave her a bear hug, but remembered where he was just in time.

The students were looking on flabbergasted. Snape, concerned over their well being?

"All right, Granger, what happened."

Hermione noted the anger on his face. "There was some sort of accident, and a chunk of boomslang skin landed in the acid on your desk. The subsequent explosion destroyed all the ingredients on the desk, and started to eat away at the desks. Erana and I were able to set up containment fields to stop the continued destruction, but I am afraid that most of the potions ingredients were lost."

"Whose fault was this?" Snape growled at the faces of his class. "Do you all realize that the reaction could have caused the entire classroom to explode, and you with it?"

He stared them down one by one, waiting for someone to break. "There will be heavy punishment. No quiditch, three weeks detention, one hundred points from your house, and an expulsion hearing."

The class shrunk back from his withering gaze.

"I am afraid I didn't see -"

"Be silent if you cannot contribute." Snape ordered.

No one spoke up for several seconds. Then Draco opened his mouth. "I think it was Potter's group sir. Granger was trying out some funky new spell, and there was some sparks from over there. Then next thing you know we all are racing out of the classroom." Janet and Goyle nodded their agreement.

Snape turned to Harry, livid. "Potter, Granger, Weasley. Is this true?" An evil grin of long awaited retribution was creeping on to his weathered face.

"No sir". Hermione spoke. "We were doing everything by the rules, and from the angle of explosion, I think the boomslang skin came from the other half of the room."

Shouting and cat calling sounded out as the class split into two factions. Only Sheranaqua remained silent. She had been ready to defend Draco, but he had just ruined that. She was about to speak up when her father spoke again.

"Enough of this. We have three eyewitnesses to show that Potter's trio was responsible. Is there anyone else who saw anything?" A few Slytherins claimed to have seen Harry do something with his wand, so Snape turned back to Hermione. "Granger, which of you three did it? I know very well you would jump at the chance to sabotage my office."

"I swear sir, none of us did it. We already put our share of the boomslang skin in our potion."

Snape quickly walked into the now clear classroom to check that this was so.

"So you did, but you would have still had an ounce left. More than enough to cause an explosion." He strutted back to the class. "If it was a combined effort, I will have to punish you all." He sneered was almost gleeful, though he himself doubted the story.

"None of us had anything to do with this, sir." Ron said meekly.

Snape stared him down for a couple of seconds. "You three will have detention every night until you feel a little more talkative."

Sheranaqua had had enough. She did want to resort to using her mageo, however, to prove Draco did it. Snape knew of the power only indirectly, and most of the students not at all. She stood as tall as she could and spoke forcefully. "Stop this please! They are telling the truth. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had nothing to do with it."

Snape regarded the flushed girl, feeling a few unwanted emotions building up. "Then who did it?" His eyes blazed into hers.

"I saw it happen. In one of the groups, two of the students were trying to find ways to cheat around measuring things out perfectly and were trying shortcuts. In the process, the third student who was trying to get the others back on track had a mishap with his wand. Though it was his fault the explosion occurred, it started with the other two students."

"Then I will give all three detention if it makes you happy. But tell me the name of this boy. He shall not go unpunished."

Sheranaqua shook her head. He would lessen his threat for Draco, increase it for Harry or another Gryffindor. "I would rather not sir. Perhaps at a meeting of several teachers". Sheranaqua said quietly.

"Do you presume to question my judgment? Are you saying I am not fit to place a punishment? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble Sheranaqua, because if you do not give me a name I will punish you instead." His voice quieted dangerously, his anger overriding his hormones, for which he was grateful.

"Then give me detention, but I am not going to tell you at this time."

Janet simpered. "I think you don't know, and are just protecting Potter and Weasley. Are they your new love targets? Though I can't see why you would like either of them. But it would explain your reticence."

Draco glared at her. "Stop it Janet."

"Oh, please." Janet rolled her eyes. "She has you in the palm of her hand."

Snape let the students speculate amongst themselves for a minute. Gossip was such a chore to keep up with. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor." He told Sheranaqua. "You will join Potter, Granger, and Weasley in detention tonight." He looked around at the students. "Class is dismissed, NOW."

A few kids hung around for a few extra seconds but soon the hall was clear except the four detentionees and the teacher. Sheranaqua stood her ground. "I will tell you, later." She promised.

Snape ignored her and turned to Harry and his friends. "Seven o'clock, be here. I will have something planned." He stared at them, as if they should go, and hesitantly the three turned and left, thankful for the early ending to a horrible class.

Ron was irate about the detention, a bit angry over Sheranaqua's silence. Why couldn't she just tell if she knew?

* * *

Snape turned back to Sheranaqua. "You presume to much on my good will. You have no right to decide how I conduct my class or my punishments."

"I know that. I may not have made the best choice, but it was my choice and I accept the punishment."

Snape grabbed her shoulders gruffly and stepped close, into her personal space. "Your behavior was disgraceful. Contrary to popular belief, you are not my favorite student. And now you have the audacity to stand me up in front of the class." His eyes flashed steel into hers, which if he had ever bothered to examine were very much like his own. Then he felt a familiar rumble of unwanted feelings that chased all his judgment away. His right hand slowly traveled from her shoulder up her neck and aground the back of her head until he came to her hair tie, knocking off her hat. His hand trembled, and he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts, breathing in the honeysuckle perfume of her hair.

"Professor Snape, I would very much appreciate it if you would let go of me." Sheranaqua trembled, unsure of what to do. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Unhearing, Snape's left hand gently stroked her neck, and he crushed her to him, she fit him perfectly...

"Let go!" She shouted.

Snape wakened a little to what he was doing. He thrust her away and leaned against the wall. He looked at her with both shame, desire, confusion. She stared back, her eyes reading fear? Pity? Her blond hair had come down and was in disarray about her face. He looked down at his hand, and found a scarlet ribbon clutched tightly in his fist.

Breathing heavily, he tried to muster what objectivity he could. "I do not know what kind of sorceress you are, or what spell you are using." He tossed the ribbon at her, it fell to the floor unheeded.

"It was not of my doing." She looked at him for a moment longer and turned to walk to her next class, as quickly as she could manage while still maintaining her poise.

Snape slid down against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the crumpled ribbon. 'It was not of my doing'? Had she just confirmed that there was indeed magic at work?


	18. Stage 18: Detention

Sheranaqua avoided her father for the next few hours. Dumbledore questioned her briefly about the explosion and why she had detention, and she just quipped off that her father had been completely justified, and she left the headmaster with little to go on. If Dumbledore knew much more, he might start thinking that the school was not big enough for Sheranaqua, as kindly as she meant.

But all too soon, seven o'clock arrived. Sheranaqua aived promptly, and was surprised to see Draco standing by Snape. "Draco, what are you here for?"

He gave her a hard smile. "I got in trouble with Ms. McGonagall, only she was busy tonight. So she set me up working with Snape and you guys."

"It is none of your business why he is here, Smith." Snape said coldly.

Draco looked between the two. The rumors about Sheran and Snape had to be a lie, the way they acted. Sheranaqua had covered for him, and saved him embarrassment in front of the class and Snape. That had to mean she had some concern for him. He had been worried since she had been avoiding him, but perhaps it was simply taking her normal than usual for a girl to process his confession.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up at the door, a few minutes late. "You are late." Snape hissed. Dumbledore stepped into the room behind the three.

"Mr. Snape, I hate to inconvenience you, but Ms. Granger's mother is in the hospital, which you would have known had you bothered to come to the emergency meeting. I have given Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave to visit her tonight. Besides which, as of right now you have no evidence to substantiate putting the three in detention."

Snape regarded the headmaster, anger bubbling beneath the surface. "Very well sir."

As the four walked back out, the potions teacher clutched his black robes tightly and whirled back to Draco and Sheranaqua. "Well, Malfoy, Smith, I hope you feel up to cleaning out bed pans. Follow me. You two have a lot of work to do."

"It is not my fault McGonagall does not like me." Draco muttered as the two detentionees followed an angry Mr. Snape to one of the bathrooms.

"Why do they still use bedpans here? It is not like there are no toilets." Sheranaqua wondered.

"Because Smith, it's more educational to make naughty children scrub bedpans." Snape sneered. Draco almost cracked a laugh, but the look in Snape's eyes said don't mess with me.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would stop calling me Smith." Sherenaqua requested.

Snape stopped as they reached their destination. "Well, until the day you choose to enlighten us with your real name, you are in no position to ask anything."

Draco was torn between impressing his godfather, and impressing his would-be girlfriend. "Mr. Snape sir, maybe she does not know her last name. She has no parents, after all."

Snape seemed to soften for a moment. The idea that she might not actually know her real name had never occurred to him. He pointed the two to their task. Draco groaned. "All right, now hand me your wands. No magic for this."

Sheranaqua handed him her wand. She was used to wandless magic, but had his 'no magic' comment forbidden that as well?

Snape performed a simple spell and a bucket with rags appeared. "Get busy, you have some more rooms after this one."

* * *

The two fifth year students got to work, while Snape sat down in a corner and thumbed through a book. Draco and Sheranaqua silently split the room in two and each took half. Sheranaqua perfected a system by which she sanitized and cleaned the pan with a wave of her hand, and then pretending to clean it for a while by hand. She did scour them thoroughly, but of course they were spotless and sanitized before she began. It was much simpler that way, as she never had to worry about stuck on grime. Working at the same rate as Draco, she decided that the only reason they had any bedpans at Hogwarts was for discipline.

When all twelve bedpans were finished, Snape took them to another bathroom, this one with toilets. Snape procured for them rags, scrubbers, and toilet cleaner. When Draco was half done with the first, he complained that the cleaner was hurting his hands. Snape ignored him, but Sheranaqua came over and looked. Sure enough, the abrasive outside toilet cleaner had chafed Draco's hands and made them raw. Sheranaqua clutched his hands and whispered a spell over them.

Only Snape noticed. "Sheranaqua, get back to work! Since when are you Draco's protector!"

"Since today." Draco muttered smugly and went back to work.

Snape raised an eyebrow and payed more attention to the two students. Draco kept glancing at Sheranaqua, and Snape remembered the interlude between the two on the balcony. There seemed to be some fun to have in this situation. He smiled menacingly. "So." He said aloud to the air, where both could hear. "I was wrong. You have the crush on Draco, not Ron or Harry. But then why would you stand against Draco to protect Potter? Unless of course you don't want anyone to know of your crush on Draco. And you want to prove yourself a loyal Gryffindor, is that it? Can't be seen with a Slytherin?"

Sheranaqua stared at Snape in horror, but Draco hung his head like it was true.

Snape continued. "Come, come. I understand only too well. If you admit it was Potter, I will forget your rebellion, and you and Draco can spend the rest of detention making up if you like."

Sheranaqua fumed. He did not understand- at all!

Draco walked over to Sheran and chucked her under the chin. "Sheranaqua, it's no good denying it. And anyway, you don't want to scrub toilets anymore, do you?" He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Then Sheranaqua got really mad. "ZagEEse!" Draco found himself suddenly flung across the room, though Sheranaqua did set him down gently. "You idiot!" She fumed at him.

"No need for a lover's quarrel." Snape said thinly, his hands clenched at his sides. He hadn't expected to feel so jealous, nor for Draco to take such initiative.

"Give me back my wand, Snape." Sheranaqua insisted.

"No. You still haven't admitted it was Potter."

"Because it was not Potter! Or Ron! Or Hermione! Or any Gryffindor."

Snape chuckled, awarding a point to himself for breaking her composure completely. "Can you prove this? Tell me who it was."

"All right." Sheranaqua said suddenly. "All right".

"Finally." Snape sneered, "she sees reason."

Draco came up rubbing his arm where it had hit a toilet. This was not going as planned. And he did not know how, but someway he was sure Sheranaqua could prove it was him. "Just tell him it was Potter, please Sheran, for us." He looked much the part of the bruised lover.

"Shut up Draco." Her voice was cool and edged with anger. "You have five seconds to get out of this room."

He did not move.

"How stupid are you Draco? I would have stood up for yoy, but not when you're being an idiot!"

Draco looked at her and knew, it was hopeless. She was in tears, she would tell. He knew his only chance was to speak up now, before she did, but he could not find the words. So he left the room.

Sheranaqua sunk to the floor. "I am sorry I did not tell you earlier."

"So am I." Snape said, an icy threat behind his words.

Sheranaqua sighed and waved her hands, murmuring the activation for the mageo.

Wandless? Snape noted with curiosity.

The screen materialized fully, showing a view of that afternoon's class. Janet and Goyle were trying to cheat, and Draco was trying to restore order. Then Draco's wand slipped, doing the unthinkable and flinging the boomslang skin into the acid. He watched the explosion, and how his desk was set on fire before Sheranaqua contained it as the student's evacuated. It had taken him several hours to clean up the effects of that explosion.

"It was Draco." Sheranaqua said into the silence.

Snape clenched his fists. "I see." He was not sure to be impressed at her backbone, or upset that she had defended Draco in the process.

"If I recall, it was a very heavy punishment you promised." Sheranaqua looked up. "Threat of explulsion, loss of one hundred points, no quidditch -"

"Yes." Snape glowered.

"But it was not deliberate."

"No." Snape ran a hand through his hair. "I will come up with a suitable punishment for the three of them." He understood why Sheranaqua had not told him earlier, in front of the students. He had blatantly mentioned his punishment, and if told it was Draco, his no doubt would have softened the punishment. Sheranaqua had not wanted that duplicity, she did seem to keep to the middle ground on house fueds.

Sheranaqua gave Snape a long look. "You are one of the few people who see that Harry is a habitual rule maker and is no angel, but you are one of the few who do not see that his heart is as good as gold. He always does things with a pure motive. You are also one of the few who see that Draco has goodness in him as well, but sometimes you don't see his sheer hedonism."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "A lecture, is it?"

"You deserve worse." She stood up. "Egging Draco on like that."

Snape waved a hand dismissively. "You should be more aware of the impression you give others. Send Draco in, and – twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Yes sir." Sheranaqua felt his eyes on her back as she left. Maybe he was beating the spell, he seemed to have been stronger tonight. They had managed to have a proper, if strange, conversation.

In the hall, she noted Draco sitting miserably by the wall. "Draco." She called softly.

"I know." He said, like a little lost boy. "I know." He took a deep breath and stood. "And you know what? It's all right. I know you are my friend Sheran, and I am sorry."

Not really knowing what anyone would do in this situation, she impulsively hugged him. Draco was smart for once, and kept the embrace friendly. A few seconds later, he steeled himself and went in to see Snape. He did not expect the teacher to play favorites this time.

* * *

Sheranaqua remained a minute in the hall, Snape's words echoing. The impression she gave others? IS that why she was so frequently misunderstood?

When Sheranaqua climbed into bed that night, the kids were all silent and cold to her. Having had enough of the Siberia, she turned to the Patil twins. "I told Snape who did it. I was planning to, just not in front of the class."

"So who did it?" Parvati asked coldly.

"You will find out tomorrow. Does anyone know how Hermione is?"

Padma snickered. "Like you care, Slytherin."

Sheranaqua was angry, but she dropped the subject and nodded off to an uneasy sleep. She woke up at four, about the time when Hermione was getting in. The bushy haired girl went strait to bed, sobbing.

* * *

Down in the common room, Neville was sitting thoughtfully. Harry and Ron were sleeping in a couple of the chairs.

"Sheran." Neville whispered loudly, and she came over. "Hermione's in a real bad way, her mom is pretty banged up."

"That's horrible." She sunk down into the couch.

"They say she will probably pull through. She was hit by a car though, so it will take time."

"I wish we do something." Sheranaqua pondered how she could help.

"I think, just being there." Neville assured her. "Good company is the best medicine."

"It is? - It is."

* * *

Stealing away to her office, Sherenaqua grabbed some medical books to flip through. Surely, healing a body could not be any harder than working with the brain?

She knew the exact moment Sleeper popped into the room.

"Planning to interfere again, Sheranaqua?" He said angrily. "That is not your current task."

"You have taught me so much Sleeper." Sheranaqua pleaded. "Teach me this, too."

"In time, advanced healing will also be part of your curriculum." He stood by the window. "This is not that time."

"I – I want to help."

"You will not be able to help everyone, even if you become Queen."

"But I can help some people."

"Not at the expense of the whole. If you continue to meddle where it pleases you, I will have to discipline you." Sleeper stepped forward and put his and on her shoulder. Involuntarily, she jerked away.

Sleeper chuckled. "Sheranaqua, I am not your father or Draco." But he kept his hand on her shoulder, pressing down. "You need to get over this fear of men."

Sheranaqua whirled around to face him. "I am not afraid of men. I am afraid of the spell Voldemort used, which you are not helping me with, and I am more afraid for Draco than for myself. I seem to be shield, somehow. Anyone who gets close, gets burnt."

The Sleeper smiled slowly, his young, tanned face belying his millenia long life. "But you are not afraid of me?"

Sheranaqua looked from the hand still on her left shoulder to his face, unsure of his meaning. "Why should I be? You have taught me for the past five years. You are like a big brother - You have never given me reason to be afraid." She squinched her eyebrows.

He patted her shoulder a couple times and pulled his hand away. "A big brother, Yah." He kept his face unreadable. "By the way, you are being too careless."

"What?"

"Wandless magic, cheating at detention, showing off your spells. Try to be more discreet."

"I can try." Sherenaqua pouted. Class was hard enough as it was, having to deal with such a different system.

"I am returning, but I expect you to behave. I'll be watching."Sleeper tri-apparated through subspace back to Atlantis and his mirror. A brother? Did she think that was what he wished for?


	19. Stage 19: Sherenaqua Slytherin

Neville sat behind the greenhouse, whittling. He'd been doing a bit better in class, and he wanted to get Erana a present for her help. He also needed to tell her that they should stop for a while. He wanted some time to grow accustomed to his new strength before moving forward – and he didn't want people asking too many questions.

"There you are." Professor Sprout poked her head out one of the windows, "I could use your help with the peruvian tanglesnap."

"Sure thing!" Neville pocketed the gift and tools.

"Now," Sprout warned, "They'll tangle you up and peck at you if you don't use a firm hand."

Neville nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

That day in potions, the task was simple. A basic paper on the properties of Sedwort. Snape had gone back into his office to organize a new supply of potions, and given the students an easy assignment to babysit them.

"The first task is almost up." Ron whispered over to Harry, "Think it will be anything like yours was?"

"Nah." Harry smiled, "It's bound to be crazier, cause Fred is involved."

"He's been studying all week," Sheranaqua added, "Researching past tri-wizard duels, unusual spells, and the like."

"He'd better be." Hermione reached for a new quill, "After the study outline I gave him, he has no excuse."

"And the Gryffindor's take the tri-wizard cup, again!" Ron mimed.

"Hogwarts." Sheranaqua chided. "He's representing the whole school."

"You never support your house." Padma complained.

"It's not that I do not support Gryffindor – but the tri-wizard tournament is supposed to belong to the whole school."

"Suit yourself, Sherenaqua Slytherin."

"I am not a -"

"Don't worry about it." Hermione shook her head, "It's just a dumb nickname that is floating around school."

"I'm really not." Sherenaqua insisted again to Padma.

"You could fool me." Padma grabbed her things and flounced off to sit by her sister.

Snape rounded up the class work. He quickly sorted them into piles on his desk, which still smelled of boomslang. He might as well get to work and finish early.

Hermione's essay was far to thorough for the typical fifth year, as normal. She really did need to learn to be concise, and to prioritize. Still, he could hardly give her less than A-.

Neville's paper was surprisingly not terrible, but then, the boy was better with ingredients, especially plants, than he was at actual brewing.

Sherenaqua's paper was decent, containing less theory and guesses than normal, and a fair amount of research. Obviously, she'd been reading. He secretly hoped she would hang on to her creative streak – it was what made great potion's masters, after all – rather than turn into another Hermione. He moved to take off half a point, as usual, for her lack of a (real) last name.

His quill froze. By her name was a long line of black ink. Could she have really been so careless?

He tapped his wand on the paper. "Reveal your secret." It was fortunate for him that Sheranaqua had not thought to put a spell on the ink, or to eradicate it entirely, for the neatly scripted word "Slytherin" appeared.

Snape leaned back in his chair. Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe it meant she wanted to be in Slytherin House. But perhaps there was a chance that her last name was "Slytherin". If she was a part of that long line of wizards, it could explain her attempsts at subterfuge. It would help explain her raw power, her proficiency with languages, her akwardness on what emotions she should reveal in a given situation.

Perhaps he had at long last uncovered her secret.

* * *

He decided that while she was in arithmancy class, he would sneak into her office. He had no class to teach for another hour. Walking through the twisting Hogwarts hall, he finally reached the four doors to her office and opened them. Walking in, he was careful not to touch anything. Dresses and fabrics and robes lined one of the walls, and he was tempted to touch the soft looking creations.

The Atlantean book was on the stone podium, where he had first found it so long ago. She apparently had been looking through it. He wondered if she had had any luck discovering its secret. He flipped through it, deftly, his fingers so quick they touched only the edge of the pages. He did not plan to leave fingerprints. As always, however, its pages were blank.

He checked over every corner, there was nothing. Some order slips and receipts, all made out between Merlin Allastaire and Sherenaqua Selene Smith. There was nothing he could find that hinted at any other identity. He would have to try more aggressive tactics.

When Sheranaqua entered her office later that day, the protection wards that Sleeper had set up were active. Someone had been there. She activated her mageo and ran it on fast forward to discover who, even though she knew of only one person who could get past the doors.

She felt a funny twisting in her stomach as she slowed the screen to watch Snape fiddling with the book. Could he know? But no, he moved on to rifling through her paperwork. It seemed he had found nothing.

When Sheranaqua was done and the room empty, she exited, only to find Snape waiting in the hall. He was smirking like he knew something she did not.

"I know you were in my office, Mr. Snape. "

Snape fought to keep his face cool. Had he tripped a ward? Silent alarm wards should be far to complex for her to set, especially given her lack of control. Somehow, though, he was not overly surprised. She was very devious for a Gryffindor. "How-"

"The mageo." She replied before he could finish asking. "And the room is warded." She did not mention it was Sleeper who had set up the wards. "Especially -" She debated telling him this, "For wands of a certain nature."

"Like mine and yours?" He cocked a thin eyebrow at her. Perhaps the wards had always been in the room, before she came, if that was the case. "I did not come here to test your security system."

"Is that so?" Sheranaqua waited for him to tell her the real reason, but he remained silent. "I would invite you in, but I do not think that is wise."

Snape ran his eyes over her dress, cut to set off her figure, which was very mature for her age. "I agree." He took a deep breath, then met her gaze. Even though her face was blank, he could tell she was apprehensive. "Sheranaqua," he let her stew for a moment, "I know your last name."

Her eyes widened, slightly. "If you did, I doubt you could state it so calmly."

Snape folded his arms across his chest. "I admit it was a shock. The fact that the honored blood that runs in my veins also runs in yours was a little surprising." He was, of course, referring to his distant relationship to the Slytherin family line.

Sheranaqua stumbled backwards, stared at him in disbelief. How could he know? And if he did, why was he taking it so well? He had never been married. Snape took her expression to mean he was right.

"How did you find out?" She was too shocked to think. "Did Dumbledore -"

"He didn't have to. My dear, you made a mistake. You wrote your last name on your paper and thought that by blotting it out I would not notice." He lorded his triumph over her, and allowed his gaze to wander over her as a 'prize'. "And I heard Potter and some of the other Gryffindor brats refer to you as 'Sheranaqua Slytherin' in the hall. It was not that hard to figure out.

Sheranaqua opened her mouth to speak, then started laughing. It was quite a mix up. "Mr. Snape, you are too much!"

"Glad you think so." He stepped closer to her.

Sheranaqua sobered slightly. "You think my last name is Slytherin?" She took a backwards step that pinned her to the corridor wall.

"I know your last name is Slytherin." Snape stated. He knew he was right, if even Potter was calling her by that name. Several Slytherin students had as well, almost in pride. Did she think the students could find out, and he wouldn't? He took another step towards her.

"Mr. Snape," She laughed nervously, "I am afraid you have become the victim of a misunderstanding."

"What is to misunderstand." Another step. "You can't deny it."

Sheranaqua sighed. "I can deny it. And I do. My last name is not Slytherin."

"I caught you this time." He took another step, now only a foot from her. "I won't let it go."

"Please, not so close." Sheranaqua blurted out.

Snape smiled a twisted smile and put his hands on her shoulders. "What, do you find my presence, disturbing?" His eyes pierced into hers with hidden meanings.

Sheranaqua tried to shrug away, but he held her, methodically massaging her shoulders and neck.

"You would find your presence disturbing to, if you were me. Please, I know it is not really in your control, but fight it. Please, let go of me."

He rubbed a finger down her neck and pushed down on her off shoulder sleeves. "I will make you a deal." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Tell me your full real name, Sheranaqua Selene Slytherin, and I will let you go."

Sheranaqua tried to push him away, but he was too strong. In a moment, she would have to use magic. If Dumbledore found out, however, he might send her packing.

Pressing until Sheranaqua's hands were trapped against his chest, he brought his arms around her and pressed his head to her hers, licking her right ear.

"Sheranaqua Selene Slytherin." Sheranaqua said quickly. Let him believe, if he would just go away.

He leaned back slightly, her arms still pinned against him and his hands on her shoulders once more. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now why did you go for so long not telling? Being related to Sylvedor Slytherin is not so bad."

"I said what you wanted. Now let me go, you said."

He laughed evilly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I lied." He had waited for this moment for so long, it was coming together perfectly. He let his tongue play over her neck.

Now Sheranaqua was really worried. And she could not reach her gems, or her wand. "Rejectio!" She shouted, and Snape found himself flung against the wall like Draco had been. But being a wizard himself, he had his wand out by the time Sheranaqua activated her shield gem.

He tried several curses and spells on her, and she waited it out for him to realize none would take effect. Scared, but safe and with plenty of room, she triapparated to her favorite Hogwarts fountain on the grounds. Forget Sleeper and his warnings about not using subspace, it was an emergency!

Snape was left standing alone in the forbidden corridor, and with a sudden realization that there was a lot more Sheranaqua Slytherin was not telling. And that he was treading on dangerous ground. How long would it be before Sheranaqua told of his indiscretions to Dumbledore? More importantly, how long until his designs on her succeeded?

* * *

At about seven o'clock, Sheranaqua went back to the Gryffindor common. She had missed dinner, but no matter. She gave the password to the pink lady and walked in. The common room was crowded, but she found an empty seat and munched on some Berri Botts Every Flavor Beans she summoned from her room. Tire treads, mullberry, squid. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Hey, Slytherin, you know you don't look so well." Sheranaqua opened her eyes to see Padma's unwelcome face.

"Hello Padma." She mumbled.

Parla summoned a group of her friends. "You know, Slytherin, your loyalty to Gryffindor has been under question since you came. And now Ginny informs me you have been practicing Quidditch with Draco Malfoy. She says she saw you two hugging that night you had detention." She said the last loud enough for the whole common room to hear, including Harry and Hermione. The bratty girl smoothed her skirts and sat down across from Sheranaqua. "If this is true, we are going to have to take some drastic measures."

Sheranaqua sighed. She had a bad headache and was in no mood to deal with this. But from the belligerent and curious faces around the room, she knew she had to answer. "Yes, I have practiced Quidditch with Draco and some others several times in the early morning. But our group is made up of kids from all four houses, and none of us are on the actual Quidditch teams. Draco was replaced, you know. And if we are not on teams, or even to some extent if we were, there is no harm in us practicing together. I do not recall any Gryffindors offering to teach me how to play Quidditch."

"Like we would want to teach some Slytherin lover. You probably would give them hints and give them our game book. Sher, you are no Gryffindor." Parla rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Slytherin, that is why I am talking to you. We want a definite act of loyalty from you. We want you to prove you are a Gryffindor."

Sheranaqua gave a harsh laugh. "You are something else, Padma. You know I have made over one hundred points for this house since I have came?" Mostly from McGonagall's transfiguration class. "It is not like I have not done my part."

"Points are nothing, we all know you are the teachers' pet. But we want to know if you are loyal to Gryffindor. So we are going to give you some ground rules. No practicing Quidditch with other houses, no hanging out with Malfoy or sucking up to Snape, and you have to take a Gryffindor to the Halloween dance."

"And start dating a Gryffindor." Lavendar added, caught up in the potential for matchmaking.

Sheranaqua stood, anger seeping from her pores. The sudden change was almost imperial, as she stared down the group. "You are no one to tell me what I can and can not do." How did one date, anyway? From what she had seen, it looked like a lot of trouble.

Padma snickered. "Well, then I guess you will be Sheranaqua Slytherin forever. -Oh, what you gonna do? Go crying to big old Dumbledore? Those our our terms, if you want to be a Gryffindor."

"Yah!" Lavendar and Parvati agreed. Even Ginny was nodding, though more cautiously.

Harry felt a pang of guilt. He was not sure if he liked Sheran or not, and he had called her Slytherin several times. In fact, his support of the rumor had been one reason it had spread so quickly. He had tried to stop once Hermione gave him a piece of her mind, but it just would come out during normal conversations. Sherenaqua just wasn't like the typical Gryffindor, and seemed to be buddies with the Slytherins more than her own house. "Sheran." He said, causing the room to fall silent. "How good of a Quidditch player are you?"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"She plays keeper for Malfoy's motly team." Ginny whined.

Jonathan Mack, a sixth year, looked at Harry. "She isn't taking my spot!" He bellowed.

"Of course not." Harry said quietly. "But we can always use an understudy, in case you get hurt. Sheranaqua, welcome to the team. You practice with us every time, and no more practicing with Malfoy. Will that satisfy you Padma?"

Padma simpered quietly for a moment. "It is all right, as long as she goes to the dance with a Gryffindor."

"And dates someone in Gryffindor, at least tries!" Lavendar insisted.

There was general approval, especially from some of the boys who had considered approaching her in the past, but thought she was Malfoy's.

"It's settled then." Harry said, happy to have helped resolve the situation. It was up to her now to bridge the gap.

Erana's eyes flashing fire around the room. "It is not settled at all! I am not some animal that you can just decide what to do with me. I will not join the Quidditch team, I have other things to do in the afternoons. And I will definitely not date someone just because you say to, Lavendar."

Lavendar started crying.

"Then, you are a Slytherin!" Padma crowed, and several of the students joined in her chant. Parvati went to console Lavender.

"Sheranaqua Slytherin! Slytherin loving Slytherin!" Most of the room erupted in chants.

Neville weaved through the crowd, grabbing Sheranaqua's arm and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

"You should lie low for a bit." Neville warned her, pressing something into her hands.

"What is this?" She looked at it, it looked to be some sort of whistle.

"A birthday present." He lightly pushed her away. "For whenever it is. You get out of here, I'll try to calm things down in there."

"Thank you -" Shernaqua fled.

* * *

Snape ate a late dinner with Minerva, Moody, and madam Pomfrey. He was in a foul disposition, as they all noted, and finally McGonagall asked him what was the matter.

"Severus, you don't look so well. Is something wrong?"

Snape stapped at his mashed potatoes with his fork. "Nothing. It's just that Sheranaqua Slytherin." He started, not realizing how he had let the name slip out.

Pomfrey clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Not you too, Snape. Please don't use that aweful nickname, the Gryffindor's have been pestering her with it for days."

Snape nearly choked on a puffrey pastry. "Nick name?"

Pomfrey looked at Snape as if he had lost his mind. "That Patil girls started it, calling her Sheranaqua Slytherin. The Gryffindors and Slytherins picked it up after that. From the Slytherin camp, they see it as some kind of honor. But the poor girl has been pretty much ostracized from her house."

Snape looked about ready to keel over and die. He coughed into his napkin. "Um, you will have to excuse me." He got up clumsily from the table and headed out into the hallways of Hogwarts. Walking blindly, angry at his own stupidity, he found himself near the base of the astronomy tower. He heard sobbing of to the left and traveled down the hall. Perhaps tormenting a student would ease his mind.

He stopped in his tracks. It was Sheranaqua, sitting curled up in an alcove in the wall, hugging her knees. He cast a simple invisibility spell upon himself. He had no doubt she could see him if she tried, but she did not appear to be observing things.

He walked up ever so quietly, and got on his knees next to the alcove. In an instant, he put one arm across her collarbone to shove her down and his left hand on her mouth so she could not speak, and he went visible again. He could see the sudden fear in her eyes and her body went rigid. He held his ground as she tried to bite his hand.

"Sheran, Sheran, stay still. You know I can't touch you here." His eyes wandered caressingly along the length of her body, then turned back to blaze like molten steel inches from her own. "I just came to inform you that you won, again. Slytherin in not your last name. At least, it probably isn't."

Sheranaqua struggled and tried to cry out, trying to kick him with her knees.

"Sheran." He lowered his face to against her ear. "I am going to find out who you are. I may be wrong about you being born Slytherin by name, but that little interlude did give me a few leads." He kissed her right temple. "Like that you do have a last name that you know of, and you don't want anyone to know it." He watched her eyes go wide, then played his ace. "And that apparently, what convinced you I knew was when I said we were related." This time the signal in her eyes was clear for a moment before she shut them tightly. Snape moved his mouth to her ear, brushing his lips along its contours as he whispered, "I am going now to Dumbledore, I will know who you are. I do have a few Atlantean truth spells up my sleeve, you know."

She whimpered and struggled feebly. She did not want to hurt him. But if he was going to do something to Dumbledore...

Snape moved down, giving her a hard bite to the neck, as if he were a vampire trying to drain her life blood. Sheranaqua felt weak.

Abruptly he stood, disappearing and walking away with that twisted smile back on his face.

* * *

Sheranaqua saw him this time as he walked away, and she trembled. She was glad he was going, but scared for what he would do. Would he truly interrogate Dumbledore with Atlantean spells? Did he really think he could? Sheranaqua hugged her knees to her as tight as she could and closed her eyes and sobbed harder. She couldn't risk it, there was a reason they kept Atlantis as a myth in the minds of muggles and wizards alike. What could she do? Where was Sleeper?

She gave a small scream as she felt a hand on her shoulder, then quieted. It was only Neville.

He looked down at her with concern. "Sheranaqua, I saw. Mr. Snape, he..." Neville looked at her red marked neck.

Sheranaqua turned her eyes away from his concern and sobbed harder.

"It's true then, that he likes you." Neville sat down next to her and gave her a half hug, giving her a handkerchief for her neck. "But Sheranaqua, that was wrong, what he was doing. He should be fired for that, that sick, perverted...You don't have to let him do that to you."

She wiped her eyes. "Neville, you have been one of my best friends here. You have even distanced yourself from your other friends to be nice to me. So I will tell you something, a secret." Her words faltered, "I cannot tell you everything, but I will tell you this. Snape...he was put under a powerful love spell over seventeen years ago, before I was born. Voldemort," Neville shuddered at the name, "He cast it. The death-eaters thought it would be a great joke to make Snape like my mother. What they did not know was that the spell was genetically transferable." She took a breath. Neville rubbed her back encouragingly. "So – so when I was born, Snape ended up liking me. My mother is dead. Snape does not know I am my mother's daughter, and he must not find out."

Neville listened to her and took a deep breath. "That's deep. But why don't you tell Dumbledore about Snape?"

"He does know about Snape and the love potion, just not how severe it is. And you see, if he did know, either Snape or myself would have to go. And it is not Snape's fault, or mine." She turned to Neville and cried on his shoulder, he patted her back.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Neville asked her.

"I have looked in every book there is, but there is nothing to be found. I do have something. It will buy me a month, maybe more, but after that it will just make things worse."

"Things already are worse. Do what you can. I'm sorry the Gryffindors won't accept you, Erana. You're the bravest person I know."

"Thank you Neville. It is nice to have someone to talk to. " The two stood up. "Maybe I will tell you the whole story someday."

"I'd like that." Neville agreed. The two friends hugged for a minute, and Sheranaqua felt secure for the first time that day. "And Sheranaqua," he added, "I'm here if you need me."

When they released, she held out her wand. "Accio antidote!" A shot flew into her hand, full of the joke antidote. She would use it tonight. She looked at Neville sadly. "Wish me luck."

Neville hook his head. "No. I wish you peace." He kissed her brotherly on the cheek, and she triapparated away.

* * *

Neville stood in the hall, looking to where she had been. If he ever had another sister, he would want one like Erana.

A noise disturbed him, and he turned to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk out from around the bend.

Harry looked betrayed. "Neville." Was all he could say.

Ron shook his head. "We had to use the Marauder's Map to find you and Sheran, but I didn't expect this."

Hermione twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "If you and Sheran like each other, then how come she refused to date any Gryffindor? Is there a reason you are keeping it secret?"

"What, dating?" Neville protested.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me." Harry said quietly.

Neville looked at his three friends. "You guys have it all wrong. We don't like each other, not that way. I'm just one of her best friends."

"That looked a little more than friendly." Ron said harshly. "We saw you two hug and kiss."

"You guys can be so, so, judgemental." Neville said for lack of a better word. "She just needs someone to look out for her, and this silly fued is getting out of hand." He pushed past them, heading back for the Gryffindor common room.

The three looked after him.

"It is pretty stupid." Hermione commented, "When you think about it."


End file.
